Ethereal Wheels
by lazura234
Summary: Being the cousin of Onoda Sakamichi, Chiaki can't help but worry about her cousin's hope in making friends in high school. Of course she didn't expect her wonderful cousin to join a cycling club rather than reform the anime club he always wanted to join in. Cover by: angelamigotfriends. Chapters 1-4 Revised
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: ****Being the cousin of Onoda Sakamichi, Chiaki can't help but worry about her cousin's hope in making friends in high school. Since none of Sakamichi's old friends decided to go to another school rather than Sohoku. Now she always been in a different school from her cousin, but this time. Chiaki made the decision to transfer to the same school as her cousin, hoping that she'll help him make friends. Of course she didn't expect her wonderful cousin to join a cycling club rather than reform the anime club he always wanted to join in.**

_**My name is Onoda Chiaki.**_

_**And my cousin decided to join the cycling club.**_

_**Should I be worried?**_

_**Yes I should, but Saka-nii seems to have found another passion he loves other than anime. And I'm proud of him.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal except my oc.**

_**Edited: 5/6/16**_

* * *

Today is the first day of high school.

Onoda Sakamichi, my cousin, and I are now first year students of Sohoku. Turning off my alarm clock, I stretched my arms out wide greeting the sun's rays, "Today's the day!"

I announced to myself as excitement welled up inside me. "The day Saka-nii will make friends!"

Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet huh?

My name is Onoda Chiaki, cousin and carbon copy of Onoda Sakamichi. I guess that's what Saka-nii's mom and my father both have matching black hair and blue eyes, the same traits that seem to run down our family genes. However in my case, I have longer hair that reaches past my shoulder blades although it's often tied up into a side ponytail. I don't wear glasses like Saka-nii, originally he didn't wear glasses until after he became interested in Anime thus worsening his eyesight.

"Hm...There!" After fixing my bow tie, I gazed at the mirror in my room. The Souhoku uniform seemed rather different compared to what I used to wear in middle school. This green blazer, yellow plaid skirt, and finally a red-white striped ribbon. I've gotta say, this uniform is bright on so many levels.

_'Saka-nii really chose an interesting school.'_ I admitted bearing a smile across my face.

"Chiaki." A soft knock sounded from the door of my room.

_'Ah speak of the devil.'_ Right at the moment of speaking of him, I called out to him. "You can enter, Saka-nii."

Upon heading inside, Sakamichi was dressed in the required male version of our uniform "Mom, made your favorite for breakfast." His blue eyes trailed over to me as a flash of surprise enveloped him trying to take in my drastic change in appearance, "Chiaki. You look different."

"Different?" I raised a brow at my cousin, wondering by what he meant. Turning back to the mirror, I hardly noticed any difference from how I was in middle school. Though in theory, change is a good thing in retrospect.

"It's the first day of school." I responded to him wearing a grin, "Of course I'm going to look different than how I did before."

I walked over to Sakamichi, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Now let's go eat breakfast! You know how I don't like eating cold food!"

* * *

"We're going now!" The both of us tell our parents. Sakamichi hopped onto his bike, where as I strap on my elbow and knee guards. My cousin always used a bike to get to school since we were little, where as I used roller blades. In all honesty I'm horrible when it comes to riding a bike. I'd either fall half way down the block or lose immediate balance when I try to pedal. I gave up immediately in trying to ride a bicycle. Compared to roller-blading, I tend to have an easier balance in using roller blades. Plus it's fun riding down the hill with Sakamichi on his bike while I'm on roller-blades**.**

"Woohoo!" I cheerfully cried as a gush of wind breezed past me, as I roll down the hill, "Riding down the hill is always fun!"

Catching up from behind, Sakamichi decided to start our usual morning conversation. I slowed down my pace to make sure we were side by side so I can hear what he wanted to say."Hey, Chiaki."

"What?" I asked in return as I watched the sidewalk to make sure I don't run over anything.

"Do you want to go to Akiba with me?" Akihabara or Akiba for short, is a common place Sakamichi and I head over to get anime merchandise. Although due to Sakamichi not having many friends during middle school, he often asked me if I wanted to go with him. However due to the fact that Akiba is practically forty-five kilometers away from here, I had to ride the same bike with Sakamichi which in the end lead us to tumbling down to the ground because of the way he rode his bike.

I contemplate for a bit, "Hm anime, huh?"

_'Though I kind of wanted to check that club at Souhoku.'_ Shaking my head, I politely declined Sakamichi's offer."Not today, Saka-nii. I kind of want to see all clubs they have at Sohoku."

"Why not join the anime club?" He suggested as hope shined in his eyes. I gave a shrug toward his suggestion.

"Of course I'll join the anime club with you Saka-nii, but I also want to see the other clubs." I reminded him before admitting my thoughts, "The cooking club seemed interesting."

"I see...Cooking club." He nodded in affirmation, and pointed out a saying I often said when we were kids,"Your dream is to own a family restaurant one day, right?"

I smiled to him. Of course it's a huge dream. It'd be amazing if I'll be able to get to own a restaurant one day. Ever since I was little, I was in awe by how warm and welcoming our first visit to one. As the both of us ride down the sidewalk, all of a sudden the judo club charged toward our direction simply knocking my poor cousin into a pile of trash bags while I barely made it past them.

"Saka-nii!" I stopped abruptly, close enough to lend a hand toward Sakamichi, "Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine...Chiaki." He answered re-adjusting his eye-glasses as he takes my hand to get up, "But they scared me, the athletic clubs are so violent."

"I definitely won't join an athletic club..." Sakamichi muttered in a depressed tone.

I sighed upon hearing my cousin say that line. "You really don't like athletic clubs do you, Saka-nii?"

"I'm joining an anime club!" He proudly declared as a glint shone, "And that's last!"

_'Saka-nii. I'm beginning to worry about you now.'_ You see Sakamichi didn't make many friends when he was in middle school until I introduced him my friends. This happened right before my parents and I decided to move in with Sakamichi's family due to my father's job. Even when we visited for celebrations, whenever I bring the topic of having friends around him. I could feel a sense of jealousy and loneliness wave off of him, but he'd always use anime as an excuse to cover about him not having any friends. By the time I transferred over on our last year of middle school, Sakamichi couldn't hide the fact that he didn't have any friends from me any longer. From that point on, I decided to become a bridge in linking Sakamichi into making new friends.

This was the first official goal I made when I decided to enter Chiba Sohoku Private High School together with Sakamichi.

By the time we hit the fork of the road, there were two pathways to the school. The one in the back that leads to the rear entrance, which not many students take, and the front where students walk up to the main entrance of the school.

"I'll be going this way," Sakamichi replied to me as he pointed over to the rear gate entrance. I raised a brow at Sakamichi and was going to ask him why until I saw him take out his mp3 player.

_'Ah, he's going to sing the Love Hime opening song on his way to the rear entrance.'_

"I'll see you during break, Saka-nii!" I waved him a goodbye before roller-blading toward the main entrance.

_'Honestly I worry about whether he is taking the right path to entering the school now.'_ I thought to myself not taking any notice of who was in front of me.

"OI! Watch where you're-" At a split second, I heard someone yell at me. As I lifted my gaze over, I screeched in shock of how deadly close I was. "Eeek!"

I ended up bashing into whoever it was...I think I saw red? Red hair flash before I crashed. Groaning I raised my head to see, who I crashed into. The person happened to be a boy around my age. Although his red hair and piercing red eyes really stood out the most.

"I'm sorry." I apologized immediately as I applied pressure to my forehead using my right hand. Of all the days to crash into someone, it had to be my first day of school, "Are you alright?"

"You should really watch you're going." I blinked a few times as I noticed something different about the way he spoke. _'Kansai accent?'_

"But, I'll forgive you. Since you're cute." After standing up, he sent me a wink while offering his hand out to me.

_'C-Cute? I'm not that cute…'_

I blushed slightly before taking his hand to help me stand up, "My name is Naruko Shoukichi, and you?"

"Onoda Chiaki." I introduced myself, as I tried to calm down my reddened face. "I prefer to be called Chiaki though."

"Then call me Naruko!" The teen greeted wearing wide grin on his face.

_'Well I made one friend at school. He seems nice...although really? I don't think I'm cute in anyone's terms.'_ Apparently he just so happened to be in the same class as me, so we both decided to head over to the classroom together.

"So you like to roller-blade to school?" Naruko continued the conversation with me after once I put away my roller blades into the designated shoe locker I've been given.

"Yeah, I love it so much. Especially when it comes to going down hills. The wind gives a comforting atmosphere when riding alongside it." I expressed my delight as Naruko chuckled. "That's great."

"Then what about you, Naruko-san?" I proceeded to ask in wonderment, after all he's pretty friendly despite being brash through his own words. Naruko stopped for minute and I did the same to listen in on what he had to say. We were only a few feet away from our homeroom.

"I." When Naruko began it was as if a small twinkle lit up in his eyes, "I love cycling, been cycling since I was young."

Once we were inside the classroom he enthusiastically explained to me about how he originally lived in Osaka, and had recently moved into Tokyo. Back in Osaka, there were many people who used bicycles from what Naruko detailed. I found it quite admirable on his strong passion for cycling. I wondered if he might be a good friend for my cousin. Although I remembered Sakamichi's words from this morning's Judo club run in.

_'I'm pretty sure, Naruko-san wanted to join the cycling club that they have at this school.'_ When he mentioned about bicycle racing, I felt a twinge of pain return to my heart. When Naruko wasn't looking, I found myself gripping the hem of my skirt.

I didn't even know this school had such a club, I was too ignorant of looking at the athletic clubs since the Cooking Club stood out the most to me.

_'And to think it had to be a Bicycle Racing Club.'_ A bitter taste formed in my mouth as I tried to repress a memory I didn't want to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

_**Edited: 5/7/16**_

* * *

Earlier today I crashed into another first year, who turned out to be the flashy Naruko Shoukichi, quite well-known for his red hair around the school by now. I can't believe the teacher didn't believe him when he said his hair was naturally red.

…

Although I'm beginning to wonder if Naruko's hair color truly is red. I mean not many people have red hair from birth, unless it's in their genes. After class ended, I decided to look for my cousin, who was banging his head against the door of a classroom? From the way he's acting, it looked as if it was the end of the world to him.

"Saka-nii." I called to Sakamichi out of worry. This wasn't the first time he had such an expression, it reminded me of the times he missed an episode of one of his favorite anime shows or didn't have enough money to spend for anime merchandise. Though the minute he jerked his head over to me, an unsettling feeling struck me as Sakamichi lunged forward to hug me. Sakamichi wore a disappointed expression muttering the same words over and over again, "The...The anime and manga club."

"Huh?" Weakly, Sakamichi pointed at the door of the supposed meeting place for the anime club. A sign left on the door stating these words:

**Due of the lack of members the club activities has been suspended. If you would like to reopen the club, then please gather at least five members and contact the adviser.**

"Oh...I see." I closed my eyes. Finally it had arrived to the point where Sakamichi had to search for friends in high school in order to discuss about anime and mangas. _'Poor Saka-nii, but in the end the world decided to give him retribution for not being so talkative to others in his middle school days.'_

"What is that?" Turning my head slightly, I noticed two girls standing across from us. Sakamichi continued to despair by the door, once he let go of grasping tightly onto my arm.

"The anime club's room?" One of the girl noted the sign written atop of the club room door whereas the other girl opened the school club activities handbook to point out, "Oh...it's in the club activities handbook, but I heard it's been closed down."

Without hesitation, my cousin dashed over to the two girls babbling, "Do you guys want to join too?! It's such a shame, right?! Let's gather more members together and reopen the club!"

However Sakamichi froze midpoint in his inconsistent begging, the two girls seemed a little on edge by Sakamichi's words. I decided to step in this time to prevent my cousin from being embarrassed anymore, "I'm sorry, for my cousin hassling you two."

But, maybe they would be willing enough to join the club? I added on,"However, are you two interested in joining the anime club?"

The first girl bearing long dark brown hair stepped forward to answer, "Sorry. She's joining the tennis club, while I'm joining the bicycle racing club."

"What...?" Sakamichi's face darkened. I grimaced upon taking notice of his reaction to the girl's response.

'_Without a doubt, Saka-nii is totally thinking about his despise in Athletic clubs.'_ All of a sudden he jolted in realization as if he remembered something.

"What?" The light brown-haired girl seemed a bit angry by my cousin's way of speaking. Well at least he managed to talk to these two girls.

"Is something wrong?" The dark brown-haired girl questioned my cousin's worry, a look of curiosity shone in her eyes as she watched Sakamichi twitch under her gaze.

"I'm going to Akiba now."

'That's right. Saka-nii wanted to go to Akiba this afternoon.'

"Sorry." Sakamichi apologized immediately before gathering his stuff. Proceeding to leave in a haste.

_'Be careful when riding to Akiba!'_ I was going to warn to my cousin until the dark brown hair girl informed Saka-nii, "You better hurry. You'll miss the bus from school. After 2:30 there's the one at 3:00!"

_'Ah, but…'_ I raised my hand trying to gain the girl's attention. "Actually, my cousin doesn't ride the bus." I tried to correct the girl until my cousin loudly proclaimed interrupting my words, his face pink in embarrassment, "T-That's okay! I have a bike!"

"A bike?" The light brown-haired girl muttered as the boy marched forward, heading straight for the rear entrance of the school.

"That's right." The two girls face me this time as I waved a goodbye to my cousin, "Saka-nii always rides his bike to Akiba each week."

"Really?! With what kind of bike?!" The dark brown-haired girl was soon all up on my face. Her eyes seemed to spark in enthusiasm.

"U-Um..." I muttered out kind of feeling a bit surprised by her actions, "You're a bit too close."

"Miki." The light brown-haired girl pulled the girl in front of me back giving me more room to breathe, "I'm sorry for my friend. She happens to be a bike lover."

"It's not a problem. After all I have my anime and manga loving cousin." I sympathized before introducing myself properly,"My name is Onoda Chiaki. A first year. You two?"

"Kanzaki Miki." The dark brown-haired girl answered as she continued to introduce her friend's name,"Her name is Tachibana Aya. We're both first years as well."

"Nice to meet you, Kanzaki-san and Tachibana-san." I greeted the two girls with a smile. Tachibana leaned forward, staring directly at me for a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" I tilted my head in wonderment as to why she was looking at me funny. Answering my response, Tachibana decided to question me, "Hm...are you really related to that glasses guy?"

I nodded,"Yes. We're blood related cousins by our dads."

"No way." She had a gag-like expression, unable to believe the truth. I giggled at her reaction. That was the same reaction Sakamichi's old friends from primary school had said. I nearly forgotten that it was already getting late and I needed to help Aunt Hanae, Sakamichi's mother and my aunt, for tonight's dinner by buying the missing ingredients.

"Well I have to get going now, I'll see you two tomorrow?" As I waved them a goodbye, I started walking toward the shoe lockers. Although before I left I stopped in my tracks, turning a full one eighty I decided to answer Kanzaki's earlier question, "Oh and my cousin uses a utility bike to get to Akihabara!"

"A utility bike…?!" I heard Kanzaki gasped in surprise. I think she was trying to call me for more questions about Sakamichi using a bike to get to Akiba, however I'm in a rush and I don't want to make Aunt Hanae wait too long.

* * *

Later that evening, Sakamichi announced while shutting the door behind him,"I'm back."

"Welcome back, Saka-nii." I welcomed him as I folded my apron away,"How was the ride to Akiba?"

His face soon became saddened, making me worried. In response I asked him,"What's wrong?"

"The chain on my bike broke when I got back." Nodding my head in understanding, I responded feeling the worry lift away from my shoulders. I placed a hand against Sakamichi's shoulder to reassure him, "Well at least you're fine. That's better than returning home covered in scratches like last time."

"T-That's true, but...that's not all." I perked in interest to what my cousin had to say. "There was this guy who was riding a bike...a different bike from mines before I left the school. He seemed surprised when he saw me riding my bike down the rear entrance to Akiba."

I pondered a bit upon Sakamichi inquiry and added on about a particular club I saw while skimming through the handbook of clubs during lunch break, "Maybe he's aiming to be a part of the bicycle racing club?"

"Bicycle racing club?" Sakamichi's eyes lit up in surprise of hearing the same club from me, "The same one that girl from earlier was talking about?"

"I think so." I contemplated on the thought. _'I didn't know that there were other people aiming to join the bicycle racing club like Naruko-san.'_

"Athletic clubs."Glancing back up, I deadpanned seeing my cousin frown upon hearing what I just said.

Sending him a disapproved expression, I pointed out to Sakamichi. "You know, you really gotta stop doing that when you mention athletic clubs."

* * *

The next day at school, while I was walking down the hallway, some guy called out to me in the midst of heading to my classroom, "Onoda Sakamichi."

"...! Excuse me?" I shifted my gaze toward the guy. He was really tall, plus the way he stared down at me scared the nerves in my body.

_'Did this guy mistaken me for my cousin? Anyway, how in the world does my cousin know someone like this?'_

"! Sorry." The guy flinched as he apologized after realizing that he was talking to me and not my cousin, "You resembled this one person I'm looking for."

"...You're talking about my cousin, right?" This time I formerly face the guy.

_'Is this guy the same one my cousin was talking about?'_

Out of the corner of my eyes, I began to notice a few girl students staring in awe at him, or rather in my case they're glaring at me. Whispering something about someone by the name of Imaizumi Shunsuke? Famous for winning many bicycle races during his middle school days. 'Wow. My cousin seemed to have caught the attention of another person going into an athletic club.' I'm beginning to wonder whether Sakamichi has hidden charismatic abilities that attracted athletic club members in which I didn't even know about.

"Yeah. Do you know where he went?"

"He's probably pinning flyers up at the bulletin board." I explained while pointing over the direction he went down, "And to not confuse me with my cousin again, I'll remind you my name."

"My name is Onoda Chiaki. A first year, and you?"

"Imaizumi Shunsuke. A first year also." Imazumi reluctantly answered my question before trailing off to find my cousin, "Well goodbye."

_'...And the girls like him? He's quite rude...Wait a minute if he is the same guy that Saka-nii met. Is it possible that Kanzaki-san knows him? Although, why would a nice girl like her be friends with somebody like that? I doubt they even know each other except for the fact that she is going to be in the position of manager for the bicycle racing club.'_

"Can you believe it, Imaizumi Shunsuke was talking to that girl!" I froze hearing some random girl's words. Ugh, I hated gaining unnecessary attention by fangirls especially. Apparently a bunch of people here seem to know him quite well. Which is troublesome in my perspective.

_'That's it, I'm finding Naruko-san. Imazumi-san seems to attract unnatural causes for a girl.'_

Just in the nick of time, Naruko returned holding a small carton of milk.

"Yo, Chiaki." Naruko called to me, "What are you doing all zoned out here?"

"I'm not_ zoned_ out." I slightly pushed Naruko for teasing me, but glad that he relieved the unnerving tension I'm receiving from the girls around here, "Someone just mistaken me for my cousin."

"You have a cousin that goes to this school?" I nodded answering Naruko's question,"And you know what, I'm beginning to think that people are going to start seeing us as twins and not cousins."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

_**Edited: 7/13/16**_

* * *

Getting mistaken for my cousin. It's been awhile since someone did the same thing to me. I haven't heard that line for about, how many years?

"..." I tapped my pencil against the cooking club sign up sheet, contemplating about Saka-nii's recent run-in with people from athletic clubs.

"Maybe he'd be more talkative among people who're in athletic clubs." I muttered quietly.

"What'cha doing, Chiaki-chan?" My new friend or rather my upperclassmen that's in the cooking club as well asked. Her name is...Koizumi Maya. A second year student and current vice president of the cooking club. Apparently the cooking club's system goes by one of the third years having the role of president, while the vice president's role are filled by one of the second years completely. Quite an interesting system indeed, in fact they have a pair system involved in order to help each other out.

"Koizumi-senpai...it's nothing. I'm just worried about someone." I answered while filling out the necessary information needed on the sheet of paper.

"Talking about someone?" Koizumi's smile seemed really creepy now, "What did you fall in love with someone at our school?"

"Huh?" I practically dropped my pencil the moment she mentioned that and immediately admitted in denial, "No!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! It's nothing like that senpai!" Flustered I decided to tell my reason, "It's my cousin that I'm worried about. He still hasn't made many friends since his first day of high school."

_'Only because he thought he'd make friends through the anime and manga club. In the end the club was suspended, and now Saka-nii is trying to revive the club by earning more members.'_

"Eh? You have a cousin here?"

"Yes. Yes I do." I'm beginning to see yet another repeated course of surprised reactions toward me having a cousin.

Koizumi was convinced that Saka-nii needs to man up and try out an athletic club himself. I could only snort in return to such a statement.

_'If he admits in being interested in an athletic club.'_

I thought to myself.

_'Then maybe, just maybe he'd start opening up to more people.'_

"Hey! Chiaki!" Koizumi waved her hand across my face trying to get my attention, "Someone by the name of Kanzaki Miki is asking for you."

_'Kanzaki-san?'_

Without any time to think, Kanzaki-san already high tailed it over to my desk.

"Chiaki-chan!"

_'S-Since when did she start calling me 'Chiaki-chan'?! We're not even that close! We're just acquaintances!'_

"Kanzaki-san, h-how did you find my class?" I felt my voice croak under her eyes. It's as if I've been nailed to the ground by mere peer pressure.

"Oh I just simply learned from your cousin, Onoda Sakamichi-kun, about your classroom along with the fact that you transferred over to West Kujukuri Middle School in your third year."

_'Is she a stalker?'_

I feel like I've been ratted out by a cop.

"Sorry, if I sounded weird, but I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the bicycle racing club as assistant manager."

"Assistant manager? But aren't you the manager for the bicycle racing club?" I pointed out to her, "Then there's no point for an assistant since you're the manager. Plus I'm already signing up for the cooking club right now."

"Please, Chiaki-chan!" I froze in horror as Kanzaki continued giving me more and more details about her love for bikes, aside from that I still don't see about why she continuously trying to persuade me into going in to the club. Besides...

I tighten the grip on my right hand holding my pencil.

_'There's someone I don't wish to see again.'_

"Then what's the reason about why you want me to join?" I'm actually curious as to why she chose me. '_I don't even ride a bike as good as Saka-nii for Pete's sake!_'

Kanzaki thus proclaimed, "I have a good sense that your eyes are good in searching people's qualities in both physically and emotionally when it comes to riding a bike!"

I jerked the moment I heard Kanzaki say that line getting the sense of that this girl heard something about me, "Where did you hear that? Not from Saka-nii, right?"

Kanzaki shook her head, making me somewhat relieved on the fact, "This is something I noticed when you pointed out about your cousin's quirks the last time we talked."

"Kanzaki-san. Are you sure you want me to join?" I questioned the bicycle lover as I continued to discuss. "I don't really know much about bikes, but my ways of figuring out people is something that even you can do. Why would you need me?"

"That's because it's your talent." Kanzaki smiled warmly at me. "It's not anyone else, but only yours."

"..." I quietly wondered about Kanzaki's offer, "I'll think about it. It's possible to do two clubs at the same time, right senpai?"

"Yeah, it's possible. Just don't fail your classes." Koizumi gave me the thumbs up.

"I'll answer you when I have recollected my thoughts, Kanzaki-san."

"You can call me, Miki. If you want. After all we're friends by now, right?"

"Right, Miki-san."

* * *

**Four days later...**

* * *

I don't know why, but when my cousin just told me this while wearing a physical education jersey over his uniform. I felt my eye twitch hearing a certain rude student's name.

"Imaizumi-kun wants to race against me today." Sakamichi started. "I'm hoping that if I win, then he'd join the anime club with us."

I stopped my roller blading abruptly. The name_ Imaizumi_ and _race_ sounded in my head.

"And you didn't tell me this until now." I frowned at my cousin, "Saka-nii."

"Sorry, Chiaki. It just happened so fast when Imaizumi-kun challenged me four days ago. He was too persistent in wanting to race against me."

Sakamichi lowered his head down hoping,"Also...It'd be great if he become my friend."

_'Friend...?'_

Surprise filled within, and then I smiled before giving Sakamichi giving him a thumbs up, "Then do your best in earning a friend. I'll support you all the way!"

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

**Birthday: Oct. 14**

**Appearance: Shoulder length black-hair that's often tied into a side pony tail and blue eyes. Particular traits in which she and Sakamichi share as cousins through their fathers. Often seen wearing a red ginkgo accented hair band (its also a gift from Sakamichi).**

**Description: She didn't move in with her cousin until her last year of middle school due to her dad becoming a college professor in an area close to Chiba. Before, Chiaki would always be conscious of her cousin's inability to make friends with people of the same interest as him. However during her early years, Chiaki was already in contact with someone who competed in bicycle racing tournaments. Although Chiaki would continuously be saddened whenever she hears about that part of her past, since she wanted to forget about it the moment she decided to help make friends for her cousin. In her mind setting: Family comes first before anything else!**

**Fun Fact: The reason about why Chiaki call's Sakamichi, Saka-nii, is because he's seven months older than her even if they're the same age. There's a childhood friend that's involved in Chiaki's reason to not go back into the world of cycling, yet she doesn't wish to mention about it especially to Sakamichi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except for my ocs.**

_**Edited: 7/13/16**_

* * *

**Previously**

* * *

I don't know why, but when my cousin just told me this while wearing a physical education jersey over his uniform. I felt my eye twitch hearing a certain rude student's name.

"Imaizumi-kun wants to race against me today." Sakamichi started. "I'm hoping that if I win, then he'd join the anime club with us."

I stopped my roller blading abruptly. The name_ Imaizumi_ and _race_ sounded in my head.

"And you didn't tell me this until now." I frowned at my cousin, "Saka-nii."

"Sorry, Chiaki. It just happened so fast when Imaizumi-kun challenged me four days ago. He was too persistent in wanting to race against me."

Sakamichi lowered his head down hoping,"Also...It'd be great if he become my friend."

_'Friend...?'_

Surprise filled within, and then I smiled before giving Sakamichi giving him a thumbs up, "Then do your best in earning a friend. I'll support you all the way!"

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"So where's the start of the race taking place today?" I questioned him. I mean there were plenty of areas perfect for practicing bicycle races.

"The shrine."

"Hm. I see." I nodded my head affirmatively as I chose my decision, "Then, I'll wait for you at the school. I need to meet up with the members of the cooking club. Today we're making Rice balls!"

"Rice Balls, huh?" Sakamichi seemed to drool a bit, upon realization of something rolling from his chin. Sakamichi wiped his mouth immediately, "Are you planning to make Rice Ball Roulette again?"

I grinned,"Maaaybe?"

Sakamichi's favorite out of my simple recipes, Rice Ball Roulette. Each rice ball has a different filling and seasoning, but they're all wrapped with seaweed all over so it's pretty difficult to tell which filling is which. Though the one who gets the sour plum are going to get another one instead, so please avoid attempting to get one!

"I'll bring some for you and Imaizumi-san after your race. After all you two might be hungry after the race." I waved goodbye to my cousin as I roller bladed my way to school.

While roller blading to the school, I can't help but frown.

_'Racing. __Bikes. __Becoming first...'_

"There are other things besides becoming first in races." I stopped for a moment to stare at the sky. "However, you'd brush off my words when I tried to stop your rampage. Right?"

_'You wanted to become the best racer for her sake.'_

"Oh! I better stop spacing out, otherwise Takara-senpai will reprimand me for being late for another meeting!" I started dashing my way up the hill to the school. By the time I got there, I found myself gasping for air.

"Ah, just in time." Koizumi greeted me the moment I made it inside the classroom used for the cooking club. "You seem out of breath, did you rush over here?"

"Senpai!" I clasped my upperclassmen's shoulders hard. She jumped by my sudden jerking away.

"W-What's wrong?" Koizumi yelped in surprise by my actions.

"Can you lend me a hand in making today's Rice Balls?"

"That's all?!"

* * *

Placing the last rice ball into the small lunch box, my upperclassmen and I did really great in making this small Russian roulette version of rice balls.

"There...it's all done!" I cheerfully declare.

"And took a lot of work in making those fillings." Koizumi added, "So why are you in such a rush to make these?"

"My cousin is in a race against someone by bikes." I commented, "So I thought that if we finish making the rice balls, then I'd give them. I don't really care if my cousin or the other person wins. As long as they have fun, then that's all that matters."

Out of nowhere, Koizumi started poking the center of my forehead,"You have a one-track mind you know that."

I puffed my cheeks up while slapping her hand away. Getting ready to leave with the lunch box filled with rice balls, "Hmph! At least I make set goals for myself!"

By the time I reached outside I could see my cousin and Imaizumi already at the rear entrance. Including a group of first year girls getting dropped off by a van? And two of them are Tachibana and Miki?!

Calling out to my cousin, "Saka-nii!"

I roller bladed over to him, although the expression on his face seemed rigid. I patted his back, "There. There. It's okay. For later we can eat the rice ball roulette."

"Y-Yes." Sakamichi responded to me, still shaken by what he experienced.

While I was focused in comforting my cousin, I could hear Miki and Tachibana talking to Imaizumi along with the rest of the girls. A certain topic from their group literally interested me.

"Eh? Imaizumi-kun, did you really mistaken Chiaki-chan for another Onoda-kun?!" Miki questioned the cyclist in shock, "You do realize that Chiaki-chan is a girl, right?"

"...it's not my fault I didn't noticed the difference between the two." Imaizumi returned to Miki while glancing over to another direction. For a moment, I thought I saw his eyes trail over to me for a second.

"That must have been harsh of you, Imaizumi," An unfamiliar young man standing beside Miki and Tachibana commented, "Mistaking a girl for her boy cousin, is probably the worst thing to say for someone like her."

Miki, Tachibana, and the young man walked over to me and Sakamichi.

"So I heard you're the cousin of the person using a 'mommy bike'. Onoda Chiaki?" The young man began introducing himself as I leave my cousin's side while he decided to rest for a bit as I talked to the young man. "I'm Miki's older brother, Kanzaki Tooji. Thank you for becoming friends with my little sister."

"You're Miki-san's older brother?"

"Yes, but what truly amazed me was how your cousin was able to catch up with Imaizumi of all people." Tooji praised my cousin.

_'Catch up? I don't believe it...Saka-nii was able to go neck-on-neck to someone joining an athletic club?!'_

But, the rear entrance rides up the hill of where the school is built.

_'Saka-nii's hidden talent...the one thing that makes him fast especially when riding against people he consider as his friends. __Climbing.'_

Hidden from everyone's view, I clenched my hands into fists. I tried to run away from my talent in seeing people's true nature in bike riding ever since that day. I can't believe it returned to me so naturally today.

* * *

**Weekend**

* * *

A ring came unto my cellphone, while I was studying. Returning my pencil back into the case, I opened to find a message from someone.

"Miki-san?" It seems that Miki is inviting me over to see her family's bicycle shop. "Well, Saka-nii already left for Akiba again. I don't really have anything to do."

I rethought about what happened two days ago.

...

...

...

...

_'I think I already decided. I'll give Miki-san my answer to her previous request.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

_**Edited: 2/21/2016**_

* * *

**Previously**

* * *

A ring came unto my cellphone, while I was studying. Returning my pencil back into the case, I opened to find a message from someone.

"Miki-san?" It seems that Miki is inviting me over to see her family's bicycle shop, "Well, Saka-nii already left for Akiba again. I don't really have anything to do."

I rethought about what happened two days ago.

...

...

...

...

_...I think I already decided. I'll give Miki-san my answer to her previous request._

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Roller blading my way down to Miki's family shop. I began on thinking back about my time before I moved over to Saka-nii's family. During that time, I wanted to stop getting involved in the world of cyclists. I wasn't meant to be one. I couldn't even pedal if my life depended on it. Before, I always thought cycling was fun. Watching them speed away at unbelievable speeds in which I could never catch up on. All that hard work you put into getting to the place you desired, made each ride a treasuring memory. Even if I can't ride a bicycle, the expression each rider makes at the end of the ride showed how much effort the cyclist put into getting to their destination. However...

"Everything fell, since that day happened. The week before I moved." I muttered quietly, "It was my fault. I broke it."

Snapping me out of my own thoughts, a familiar tone sounded not too far from where I was.

"Chiaki-chan! Look out!"

_Huh? Miki-san?_

As I was about to turn toward the direction of her voice, but instead of finding her I-

"Oh shoot!"

Yet again, I crashed into someone without looking. Especially on the head, nonetheless landed me inside the Kanzaki household waiting for Miki to finish making two bags of ice packs.

"Idiot! You really need to watch where you're going!" Imaizumi scolded me while applying an ice pack Miki lent. Handing me a similar bag of ice to place on my forehead.

I winced upon contact of the cold ice.

_Ack! It stings._

"Sorry..." _Since when did I get this clumsy?_

Miki giggled. I raised a brow toward her sudden decision to laugh asking, "What's so funny?"

The bicycle lover pointed out, "Right now, you kind of sounded like Onoda-kun, Chiaki-chan."

...my mouth twitched a bit. I guess some people were right about me and Saka-nii having some similarities.

"Anyway, I need to help my older brother with some repairs." Miki whispered something to Imaizumi before she left, in return he muttered, "I know."

I could only question their suspicious behavior. Though I had to admit, when Miki mentioned the fact of Imaizumi and her being childhood friends. It left me in a bit of disbelief. By the time she left us alone, the silence between the two of us became unsettling. In fact, the way he's glaring at me makes me want to run over to Miki and her brother immediately now. I could feel my sweat drop...wait maybe that's the ice pack melting. I decided to place the ice pack back in Miki's freezer, until Imaizumi's voice stopped me from moving from my seat.

"You."

"!" I jolted, "W-What's wrong, Imaizumi-san?"

"..." Imaizumi stared at the ground a few minutes before returning his gaze over to me, "I'm sorry. For confusing you with your cousin."

_The rude and most popular first year guy at school, Imaizumi Shunsuke, is apologizing to me?!_

"It was rude of me to mistaken you for a boy especially." He placed a hand over his neck exasperating quietly, thinking that I didn't hear him, "...I'm not really good with apologies, Kanzaki."

Miki must have told him to do this, and from the looks of it. Imaizumi just wanted to apologize to me, but has a hard time talking to others unless they're a challenger for cycling or Kanzaki-san I guess.

I smiled softly, "I forgive you, but...just promise me that you won't confuse me with Saka-nii again."

Giving a firm nod, Imaizumi answered, "Yeah. I'll make sure of that."

By that time, Miki returned while Imaizumi decided to continue his solo-training.

"So, you came to your decision?" Miki asked as we sipped on some water.

"Yes."

* * *

**The Next Day...At School**

* * *

"...what am I going to do with all these melon bread?" I pondered while staring at the plastic bag holding freshly made bread. The bread dough Koizumi made as well as the cookie dough I made became melon bread thanks to President Takara advice.

As president of the cooking club, Takara Shiki, is the hardworking yet strict on attendance type of person. It's too bad that she's a third year, it would've been nice if Takara was a second year.

"Oh wait. Naruko-san invited me for lunch today...maybe he'd like some!" I dashed down the hallways searching for the red-headed teen while carrying a plastic bag of five melon bread.

By the time I reached the inner courtyard of the school, I see Naruko sitting with someone.

"Naruko-san!" I dashed over, however a surprise arrived the moment I stopped in front of Naruko.

"Saka-nii?!"

"C-Chiaki!"

"Huh? You two kno-...holy crap! Chiaki and Onoda look-alike!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

_**Edited: 7/12/2016**_

* * *

**Previously**

* * *

"What am I going to do with all these melon bread?" I pondered while staring at the plastic bag holding freshly made bread. The bread dough Koizumi made as well as the cookie dough I made became melon bread thanks to President Takara advice.

As president of the cooking club, Takara Shiki, is the hardworking yet strict on attendance type of person. It's too bad that she's a third year, it would've been nice if Takara was a second year.

"Oh wait. Naruko-san invited me for lunch today...maybe he'd like some!" I dashed down the hallways searching for the red-headed teen while carrying a plastic bag of five melon bread.

By the time I reached the inner courtyard of the school, I see Naruko sitting with someone.

"Naruko-san!" I dashed over, however a surprise arrived the moment I stopped in front of Naruko.

"Saka-nii?!"

"C-Chiaki!"

"Huh? You two kno-...holy crap! Chiaki and Onoda look-alike!"

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Today, I found out that Saka-nii met Naruko during his most recent Akiba trip. Even before I had the chance to introduce Saka-nii to Naruko, he already became friends with the red-headed teen.

"So you and Chiaki are cousins." Naruko scratched his head turning to my direction then toward's Saka-nii's a few short intervals, "I did kind of felt that your sure names were the same when Onoda introduced properly introduced himself...but."

Saka-nii and I could only wonder what Naruko was doing while staring at our faces.

Placing a fist against his open palm, "I see. It's no wonder, Chiaki. You guys do look-alike."

Both Saka-nii and I look at each other for a moment before returning our gaze back to Naruko.

"We always get that a lot." Saka-nii explained, his head focused on the ground adorning a nostalgic expression.

I nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it's kind of weird that more people are noticing the way we look more often compared to before."

"But isn't that great?" Naruko spoke in delight, "It's like you two can switch lives once in a while if you two decide to disguise as the other!"

"No, I don't think it would work out so well." I commented to Naruko's suggestion, finding the idea a little outrageous. "That would lead us into trouble if we were to do something like that. Plus Saka-nii and I are completely different despite the way we look."

"True. Even if we look similar, and are able to play the other's part. It wouldn't be genuine." At that point, Saka-nii's words seemed really deep which created a short moment of silence, until Naruko decided to change the subject.

"Since, Chiaki is here. Do you want meet up with me and Onoda at the rear entrance?" Naruko asked me, "There's something I needed to show Onoda. You can come too."

I smiled. "Well I am free today, since I'm finished with my club activities today."

"Yosh! It's been decided! Then let's meet after school at the rear entrance!" Naruko declared out loud alarming many of the students around us.

* * *

After school, I came a bit late since the teacher wanted to tell me something before I could even leave.

"Where's Naruko-san?" I scoured the empty area to find the red-headed teen. Only to find him hiding in the greenery of the school.

"Naruko-san!" I called to the red-head who immediately jolted upon my sudden appearance. He quickly covered my mouth by using his hand, dragging me over behind a tree. "MMF!"

_'What are you doing, Naruko-san?!'_

"Sh! Chiaki!" Naruko reminded me, "We can't let your cousin see us now. I need him to see the Bicycle Racing Club."

I struggled under Naruko's hold over me. My face started heating up. Naruko was holding me close to him to keep ourselves from being seen in Saka-nii's plain view.

_'H-He's holding me too close!'_

However, even if we're hidden behind a tree among the greenery.

_'The sound...!'_

A particular sound, I have nearly forgotten. The sound of road racers passing by the trees. Although the sound of the bikes converged as they passed by, you could tell how determined the bicycle racing club is through the speed of their bikes.

Once the horde of bikes left, Naruko removes his hand from my mouth. Upon instinct, I slapped him across his face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Naruko complained while placing a hand against the cheek burning in pain.

I pointed at him. My face mad with anger. "Do you even realize where you were touching me?!"

Silence. More silence. Yet again more silence. Until Naruko's face burned red, realizing on what he'd done.

"Oh." He muttered at first before sputtering out his next words in a panic, "S-Sorry, Chiaki! You know I never intended for...!"

"No!" I raised my hand at him, not wanting to hear any excuses. "Naurko Shoukichi, I am holding you for this. Mark my words!"

Stepping out of the tree, I mentally calm myself as I walk straight over to my cousin. Flushed over what I just recently experienced. "Saka-nii."

"Onoda." I could hear Naruko trailing behind me then over to Saka-nii, still rubbing the area I hit. "How was it? That was the bicycle racing club."

"Did it inspire you?"Naruko explained the difference about cycling and other sports. The only focus in cycling is to...

"To be able to have stamina to keep pedaling. It's something you can do."

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

I'm still mad at Naruko for doing that.

"Ugh." I sighed to myself while making my way down to Miki's classroom. She happened to be standing right beside the door waiting for me, "Chiaki-chan!"

"So, are you ready?" Miki questioned while stating yet another fact about the club. "Everyone in the bicycle racing club are amazing, Chiaki-chan! I'll introduce you to everyone once the three other members enter."

_'Three?'_ I stared at Miki for a few minutes until a thought struck through my mind._ 'Oh! Did Saka-nii decided to enter the Bicycle racing club?'_

It probably had to with what happened yesterday. A small smirk formed against my mouth. _'This will be interesting. I can't wait to see the looks on Naruko-san and Saka-nii's faces.'_

"...?" Miki gave a questioning expression upon my response to three members joining the club.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal except my ocs.**

**PS: The story will be following partial anime and of the manga.**

_**Edited: 7/12/16**_

* * *

**Previously**

* * *

I'm still mad at Naruko for doing that.

"Ugh." I sighed to myself while making my way down to Miki's classroom. She happened to be standing right beside the door waiting for me, "Chiaki-chan!"

"So, are you ready?" Miki questioned while stating yet another fact about the club. "Everyone in the bicycle racing club are amazing, Chiaki-chan! I'll introduce you to everyone once the three other members enter."

_'Three?'_ I stared at Miki for a few minutes until a thought struck through my mind._ 'Oh! Did Saka-nii decided to enter the Bicycle racing club?'_

It probably had to with what happened yesterday. A small smirk formed against my mouth. _'This will be interesting. I can't wait to see the looks on Naruko-san and Saka-nii's faces.'_

"...?" Miki gave a questioning expression upon my response to three members joining the club.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

After learning of Saka-nii's decision to enter the Bicycle Racing Club. The decision I made that day with Miki resurfaced again.

_"So, have you already decided?" Miki asked me as we sipped on some water._

_"Yes." I responded in determination, "I'll join the Bicycle Racing Club."_

_As Miki was about to jump in glee, I raised a hand to signal Miki of my next words. She seemed puzzled as to what I was going to say next, but in all honesty I don't think I'm ready to tell her everything in regards to me. Inhaling a deep breath, I uttered.__"On one condition. If my cousin ends up joining the Bicycle Racing Club, you must not tell him anything of what I'm going to tell you now."_

_I told Miki a little, but not too much of how I used to be involved with someone who took part in cycling races. Showing her that even if I couldn't ride a bike myself, I loved watching cyclists ride their bikes down the finish line in such admirable styles. However the friend I'd always watched and assisted in each race started changing. It scared me, to the point where the said person stopped becoming friends with me the moment I mentioned about moving to Chiba. Or so I thought. My friend never responded back to my text messages after I moved into Chiba from Kyoto. Miki only heard about the story in relation as to why I refused at first since I didn't want those old feelings of regret to resurface, but I never mentioned my friend's name. It only pained me...the more I thought about that person._

_"Chiaki-chan..." She blurted out my name. "I'm sorry. You've been through a lot." Miki apologized distraught of what she had done, "And now I'm dragging you back in. I shouldn't have-"_

_I shook my head reassuring the brunette, "No. It's not your fault."_

_"It's thanks to you and Imaizumi-san for meeting Saka-nii." I quietly stared at the ice cubes floating in my glass of water, "I'm truly grateful of you two giving Saka-nii something. Something where he's able to do in an athletics. It gives me a peace of mind knowing that he'll be fine."_

Finishing what I last remembered of that decision. Miki proceeded to introduce me to the members of Bicycle Racing Club along with what kind of cyclists were the third years. The Captain. Kinjou Shingo. A third year, all-rounder.

"I heard about you from Shiki." He responded to me. My mouth gaped upon hearing the familiar name, "T-Takara-senpai?! You know my senpai?!"

"We've been in the same class since middle school. She mentioned to me about a first year who is always rushing to get to school early for club activities on her roller blades."

I stared down at my feet in embarrassment. '_Takara-senpai never forgets a single thing.'_

Tadokoro Jin. A third year. Sprinter. "Aren't you related to that glasses kid that raced Imaizumi?"

"Yes, I'm his cousin." I suddenly feel kind of reluctant on telling him that.

He laughed, "I still don't understand how you're related to that wimpy kid!"

In all honesty, I wondered what would've happen if I wasn't related to my cousin.

Makishima Yuusuke. A third year. Climber. "Eh? You're a climber, Makishima-senpai?" I noted in surprise, "That's amazing!"

"Wait till you see what we're doing today. Maybe that'll be even more amazing to you." I couldn't help, but wonder what Makishima meant.

Teshima Junta, Aoyagi Hajime, and Koga Kimitaka. All three are second years in the bicycle racing club. Although I find it strange how Aoyagi doesn't respond much compared to the other two members of the second years.

Finally Sakurai Tsuyoshi, Kawada Takuya, and-

"Nice to see you again, Imaizumi-san."

He gave a small nod toward my way. It looks like Miki told him about me joining as Assistant Manager.

Kinjou thus proceeded to start the roll call on the incoming first-years entering the bicycle racing club.

"Kawada. Sakurai. Imaizumi." All three first years present responded to Kinjou's roll call,"We got only three members this year?"

"We've got a few last-minute applications, Kinjou-san. They were sent during lunch break." Koga replied, "Three of them in fact."

At that moment, a familiar red-headed teen slammed the door of the club room open. Behind him was undeniably my cousin, and another first year that seemed a bit too obnoxious in my view-point? I could be wrong, but something tells me I hit the mark on the other person's personality.

"Ossu! I'm Naruko Shoukichi from Kansai Sakaihama Middle School! I love being in the center of attention! Nice to meet you!"

"Waa!" cried the guy next to my cousin.

"I-I'm from class 1-4!" Saka-nii raise your voice a little more!

"Huh? Chiaki, you're here too?" Naruko noticed me next to Miki.

"I'm assistant manager starting today onwards." I explained to Naruko, I gazed over to Saka-nii and Naruko's direction smiling. "Do your best you two. I expect a lot from the both of you."

"We have more now." Tadokoro grinned.

Kinjou pondered while staring at the incoming new members. "Six members, huh?"

"I've heard about Naruko from one of our graduates who went to a university in Kansai." Kinjou commented.

"I'm honored!" Naruko responded in glee. Soon Imaizumi and Naruko had...I guess you can call that an intense stare down between each other. The atmosphere around them seemed really competitive as they talk between each other. Although, Imaizumi seemed really surprised upon my cousins decision in entering the Bicycle Racing Club.

Saka-nii and the other three talk among themselves about being beginners. I learned of the other guy's name. Sugimoto Terufumi...and yeah. The sense of an obnoxious personality came from him, yet I can get the feeling that he's willing to help anyone even if he isn't as good in ability as Imaizumi or Naruko.

Though what Kinjou announced surprised me, including others.

"It's the annual freshmen welcome race."

Miki proceeded to go into a bit more depth in my case, "It's a race they do every year for the incoming first years that joined the bicycle racing club. Quite a common tradition for the team, right?"

"An interesting tradition at that." I wonder if Saka-nii will be alright racing on the first day he joins. However, something tells me.

I think that he'll be alright. Even if he hasn't been properly trained as Naruko and Imaizumi...Saka-nii does have the capabilities in which I haven't seen yet. I mean I still didn't know what happened during the times when he rode with Naruko or raced against Imaizumi.

_'Saka-nii.'_

I watched as my cousin get on a bicycle roller even if Koga and Miki tried to prevent him from using it.

All in all, the smile on his face as excitement spreaded through his body while riding on the bicycle roller. It reminded me of that one person's smile.

"Woah! He tried it on his first try?!" I giggled at the upperclassman's reaction. I chatted next to Miki, "You know. When he tried to ride to Akiba with me sitting on his bike, I ended up falling too a few times on the way."

"Eh? R-Really? During that 90 kilometer trip to and back?!" She responded in surprise.

I nodded as I reminisce about the past, "It's funny. He'd always fall for doing reckless biking maneuvers on the way to Akiba or when a car was behind us, yet not get into an accident."

Ah...the many times we'd both get hurt at the same time.

...but.

I stared at the same old bike Saka-nii always used for school.

_'Saka-nii is still using his utility bike.' _I glanced back over to Saka-nii in worry. _'Compared to the other incoming members, Saka-nii is in a complete disadvantage.'_

* * *

Once the race was in motion, I saw Miki rush over to the incoming van. She ushered me to see what was in the back of the trunk. My eyes widened.

"Miki-san...is this?" I glanced at the bike I sat beside when I took a seat in the back row.

"Yes. It's a little late, but Onoda-kun should be able to get back into the race with this."

A road racer.

I turned to face the window, pleading. '_I hope we make it in time to deliver this to Saka-nii.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Previously**

* * *

Once the race was in motion, I saw Miki-san rush over to the incoming van. She ushered me to see what was in the back of the trunk.

My eyes widened.

"Miki-san...is this?" I glanced at the bike I sat beside when I took a seat in the back row.

"Yes. It's a little late, but Onoda-kun should be able to get back into the race with this."

A road racer.

I stared at the window, pleading.

_I hope we make it in time to deliver this to Saka-nii._

* * *

**Now**

* * *

I didn't look out the window, by the time Miki-san notified about my cousin being dead last. I heard a small crash from outside, causing me to cringe. The van halted to a stop as Kinjou-senpai exited the van. Once Miki-san opened the trunk of the van revealing me and the road racer, I could see Saka-nii's desperate face change into an expression of shock.

"Onoda-kun, here's your road racer."

I watched as my cousin gazed upon the road racer before him. I wondered if he did listened to Kinjou-senpai's words, however the expression on his face flared signs of determination the moment Saka-nii tightly clenched his hands.

I don't absolutely know, but I can tell.

Hoping on the bike, Saka-nii hid his face from everyone's view by burying his head in between the handle bars of the road racer.

Muttering, "I'll pedal...and pedal..."

Miki-san jumped slightly in seeing how fast my cousin strapped on the protective gears she handed to him.

Walking over to my cousin. I stopped in front of him. His face was completely directed to the road racer's handle bars.

_He might be weak. He might be straight forward. He might be different from normal expectations of perfect cyclists. He might be a clutz. He may be forgetful._

_All in all, Saka-nii is...someone I believe is capable of making the unbelievable become reality._

_Show everyone._

_The Bicycle Racing Club members._

_Naruko-san._

_Miki-san._

_Imaizumi-san._

_Show me._

_How unbelievable you are._

"...You can do it." I spoke to cousin, "You'll be able to reach them. No. The feelings spoken through this road racer will gradually link you to the others."

"I will." I heard him respond. He didn't move, however the firm sound of his voice seemed new to me. I grinned, "Then pedal. Pedal to the point where you can see them."

Walking back over to Miki-san. Kinjou-senpai announced, "Five minutes is up."

"I want to ride with them!"

_Good luck, Saka-nii._

_I have faith that your message will reach them._

_To Naruko-san and Imaizumi-san._

Wind breezed passed by me as my cousin's pedalling sped faster than I have ever seen before.

A smile graced across his face the few seconds he passed by me and Miki-san. A smile in which reminded me of a friend of mine, who would probably never choose to show such a side.

I decided to hop back into the van's back seat again.

Resting my eyes, I listened to Tadoroko-senpai, Makishima-senpai, and Miki-san's exclamations about how fast Saka-nii was going. However I ended up falling asleep. Drifting into a dream.

A dream of a peaceful past.

* * *

_"Heh? So this your friend?" A sickly young woman with short coffee-colored hair ushered me to come closer. I jolted from my hiding spot. I was hiding behind the edge of the hospital room door._

_My friend's eyes bored into me, telling me to introduce myself._

_As I crept over to my friend's side, I timidly introduced myself, "I-I'm Onoda Chiaki. I'm in the same class as him ma'am."_

_The woman gave me a smile as well as my friend._

_"It's nice to meet you, Chiaki-chan." She turned her head over to my friend, "You made a good friend, Akira."_

_Standing tall, yet lanky. I could see Akira direct his eyes away from his mother's face and mine._

_A faint blush dusted upon his cheeks._

_"O-Of course I did." He muttered, "Chi...isn't a bad friend."_

_"And a cute girl too." This time it was my turn to blush. I couldn't help, but feel embarrassed by Akira's mom._

_I responded to her, "You're too kind Midosuji-kaasan..."_

_Akira's mom placed her hand on both me and Akira. Ruffling our hairs to the point where they fluffed._

_"Hehe." She giggled as I felt a warm feeling wash over me from the sound of Akira's mom's voice._

* * *

I awoken thanks to the sound of Miki-san's older brother's voice.

Proclaiming, "It's the birth of the strongest beginner!"

"Now I know why Miki couldn't stop talking about him at home!" Tooji-san affirmed.

"Oh...really?" I spoke wearing a huge smile across my face causing Miki-san to sweat nervously, "I didn't know you had a crush on my cousin, Miki-san?"

"Wait! It's not like that Chiaki-chan! D-Don't tell Onoda-kun anything about this!"

"Her eyes were sparkling..." Tooji-san added.

Miki-san fumed, "Stop it Onii-chan! You're giving everyone the wrong idea!"

"Maybe I should tell Saka-nii!" I laughed when Miki-san pouted at me upon the fact that she couldn't reach over to pinch me in the arm.

Soon another addition to the van was added on, apparently it was the coach of the Bicycle Racing Club. Making Makishima-senpai move to the back seat with me.

Wow. The coach was totally a foreigner, however he spoke complete fluent Japanese. Although through out the ride, while watching my cousin go neck to neck with Naruko-san and Imaizumi-san...I find it funny on how the senpai's started to bang their heads against the roof of the van. I guess this is what happens when your talent is found out.

Saka-nii's specialized talent.

Climbing.

Always climbing.

As well as the secret of being able to focus on Saka-nii isn't charisma.

It's just as the coach said.

It's having fun when it comes to biking.

Something in which all cyclists started out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal except my ocs.**

* * *

**Previously**

* * *

Although throughout the ride, while watching my cousin go neck to neck with Naruko-san and Imaizumi-san...I find it funny on how the senpai's started to bang their heads against the roof of the van. I guess this is what happens when your talent is found out.

Saka-nii's specialized talent.

Climbing.

Always climbing.

As well as the secret of being able to focus on Saka-nii isn't charisma.

It's just as the coach said.

It's having fun when it comes to biking.

Something in which all cyclists started out.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

The three cyclists were at a good distance between each other. Except Naruko-san started falling behind, after talking to Saka-nii. Through my side of the back window, I watched as Naruko grin while still pedalling. At that moment, I believed Naruko-san had given something. A hidden trick in which might come in handy later on during the race.

"It's still impossible for him." Kinjou-senpai detailed, "It's a pity, but we won't see that happen today. As a climber, Onoda still lacks skill!"

"Hahaha!" The coach laughed causing Tooji-san and Kinjou-senpai to stare at the coach in surprise.

"It's too early to tell!" The coach declared. I gotta admit. Their coach seems to have noticed something as well. The coach spied his eyes over to me, "Right, Chiaki-san? Even you know this."

Everyone turned to me, as I responded, "Saka-nii...and others as well. Are surprisingly fast learners when they put their mind into it. Especially when it comes to keeping promises."

_Even Akira._

My mouth formed a thin line. I can't believe it.

I'm comparing him to my cousin.

They're so much alike.

However...Saka-nii has something Akira doesn't have.

Something in which I haven't seen from any of the cyclists I've seen.

Even the members of Souhoku as well as Naruko-san and Imaizumi-san.

Saka-nii, you always smile.

Smiling when you enjoy something you can experience on your own.

"..." A small smile made way to my face as I watched Saka-nii. To me, your smile is what diminished the sorrow left from that incident. Making it easier to move on for myself. Now, I think it's time you show others.

Show them.

That big smile of yours.

"...I believe Saka-nii learned something from Naruko-san in that short time, coach." The coach grinned,"Maybe you should aid me, Chiaki-san."

I scratched the back of my hair, "I'll give it some thought..."

"It can't be!" Makishima and Tadoroko-senpai yelled. Miki-san jumped a bit from her seat as they watched Saka-nii begin dancing on his road racer.

"ONODA STOOD UP TOO!"

"H-He's dancing!" Kinjou-senpai sputtered out.

I sweat dropped the same time I dropped my hand, "You guys...you didn't realize what happened a few minutes ago when Naruko-san was talking to Saka-nii?"

Returning my focus back to the two racers ahead of the car, I watched as everyone in the car cheered for Saka-nii. Saka-nii, you've gained so many people to see you. You're not just some random weak person.

You've proven them.

You proven them how strong you are in something you can do on your own.

I'm proud of you.

"HIME!"

...

...

...

Although, your obsession with Love Hime is going to start merging into your cycling now.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

"Coach, did you ask for me?" The coach asked me to meet up with him during lunch break.

I had absolutely no clue on what he wanted to ask of me.

"Ah, yes. There was something I wanted to discuss with you in particular."

My eyes narrowed. I noticed that some of the major members weren't here in the club room.

"...Why didn't you take my request of becoming assistant coach along with me yesterday? I mean not to be rude of course, but I do want to understand the reason, Chiaki-san."

"I'm sorry." I apologized , "But..."

Hesitation caused me to resist speaking more, however it didn't stop me from continuing my talk with the coach.

"If anyone...or rather the people I know knew of what I used to do. It's better if nobody from the rest of the team knows of this. Miki-san learned of it, although not completely."

"Would you like to discuss this with me?" The coach replied in a comforting tone as I nodded my head starting my conversation.

"I...I used to train someone involved in cycling."

* * *

"Hey!" I frowned. Koizumi-senpai tried to get my attention today again.

"What is it, Koizumi-senpai?"

Soon Koizumi-senpai's voice went into a hush tone,"Takara-san is asking for you."

I gulped. My eyes trailed over to the student holding a clipboard. Her long black hair tied up into a neat bun, wearing the same required uniform minus the blazer, and a cream-colored apron given by the school for the cooking club. I jolted in fear once she made her way over to me, her striking dark brown eyes seemed like daggers covered in dry blood waiting to pierce me.

"Onoda Chiaki."

"Y-Yes, Takara-senpai!" Shoot. She spoke my full name. That's not good. Not good at all. Takara-senpai only speaks of our full names when something has happened or we did a horrible mistake in cooking.

"I heard from Shingo that in two months there will be an overnight stay for training. He requested from me to allow you to go along with them."

Eh?! Kinjou-senpai. Takara-senpai. They're speaking about each other in first name bases?! N-Now that I think about it, Kinjou-senpai did say that they went to the same middle school together...

"Ahem."

!...Her intimidation is intense!

"In any case. I've permitted you in doing your duties as assistant manager of the Bicycle Racing Club. However...I won't tolerate any tardiness from you. Understand?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, I passed by Makishima-senpai. He was busy texting on his cellphone, so I didn't bother him. However when I entered the club room, Naruko-san and Saka-nii were frozen stiff.

"You guys okay?"

"We're okay..." They responded back to me.

Though the fear-stricken faces on them completely said something else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal except my ocs.**

* * *

**Koizumi Maya**

* * *

Being the upperclassmen of cooking club tires you once in a while.

I sighed, "Especially when Shiki-san annoys you about being late to club activities. Sheesh."

Even when new members arrived, shes still as ruthless as ever. I can totally sympathize with them.

"But..." My mind thought back over to that first year that recently joined us. Onoda Chiaki. Initially she seemed interested in joining the cooking club since day one when I met her along Shiki-san.

However when the other girl...erm...what was her name...?

Oh yeah! Kanzaki Miki!

Mentioned about asking her to join the bicycle racing club. Now that I think about, those two guys in my math class are from the bicycle racing club.

That quiet guy and the curly or perm or...whatever! At least I know who they are!

Aoyagi Hajime and Teshima Junta.

Sometimes I wonder if those two swing that way or they're just friends.

...

...

...

It's probably stupid of me to think of the first option from the beginning.

I'm going to pretend I never even thought of that.

"Hey." Blinking my eyes, I looked up to find Teshima Junta himself standing in front of me. Wow. He really does have curly hair.

"You dropped this." He lifted up a familiar sheet of...OH MY MOTHER OF-!

I snatched the paper away from his hold, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much! Shiki-san would've killed me if I lost that."

Can't believe I actually lost this, the recipe for tomorrow's club activities planned out in this.

"Teshima-san, you're a saint."

The guy scratched the back of his head, "Actually, Hajime was the one to find it earlier. You were dashing off to get to Literature."

_"Ahhhh! Thanks a lot Shiki-san! I'm late for Literature again, Ito-sensei is going to make stand outside the halls again!"_

_In her rushed way, the caramel colored short-haired girl dashed past the duo returning from their last class. Out of the corner of Aoyagi's eyes he found a fallen paper left by the rushed girl._

_"...?" Picking up the paper, Aoyagi handed it over to Teshima._

_"? This is...the cooking club's." Teshima searched for the name written on the sheet. Lo and behold, their classmate's name written at the top._

_Koizumi Maya._

_"I think that girl has the same math class as us," Teshima figured, "It's almost time for class."_

_Aoyagi nodded heading off with Teshima to the next class._

"Aoyagi-san did?" Luckily behind Teshima stood Aoyagi too. How did I not notice him standing there until now?

"Thank you, Aoyagi-san! I owe you!" I thanked the silent guy of our class who nodded silently back to me. The two continued over to their seats, while I resumed to think about their club.

...Hm.

I guess the bicycle racing club does have nice people in them.

* * *

**Takara Shiki**

* * *

Brushing my bangs behind my ear, I noticed the sounds of footsteps closing by me.

"Shingo." I acknowledge the being standing in front of me.

"Shiki."

The murmurs of the other third year girls spoke. Shingo may not be listening to them, but I can tell by the sound in their voice of how they feel about me and Shingo.

"...Not fair." One girl would pout,"It's always Takara Shiki who'd earn Kinjou-san's attention and nobody else."

...

"Why would he even care for such a strict girl?" Another girl flipped her hair to the side while continuing her discussion, "I heard that she's always strict when it comes to attendence to the cooking club."

...

"Really?! Is she that serious! Cooking is just cooking nothing more nothing less."

...

To me. Cooking is something more than just cooking.

To have a passion.

A clear image of wanting to send a message to someone.

You can't speak it.

However you can speak it through the delicious food you did to make.

I can't stand it when people who can't understand its meaning act such a way. I should be glad those girls aren't members of my club.

Quietly I tighten my hands into a fist from underneath my desk. Luckily Shingo didn't see, although I noticed the glint in his eyes.

I mustered a small smile to the person in front of me, "I see that you've met her."

"Yeah. She's quite an interesting person. Including the new members we've recruited in our Bicycle Racing Club."

Perked in interest I asked, "Why so?"

"..." He didn't say anything except gave me one of his rare smiles. I haven't seen him smile like that in a while.

"I see." I closed my eyes, "You're choosing members for the Inter-high around this time, right?"

Nodding in return, he took a seat from the desk in front of me to continue talking.

This nostalgia. This quiet small talk we make reminds me of how we met.

Shingo running over my first home-made lunch by his bike.

_"...my lunch." I deadpanned. After all that hard work at home in getting the recipe right._

_"I'm sorry!" I jerked my head to see a boy my age bowing in front of me, "I didn't see your lunch in front me while I was practicing my cycling."_

The apologetic Shingo. Has now become the captain of his team.

I do hope he doesn't stress himself out like last year.

The fact of Shingo getting injured during the earlier Inter-High.

"...? Shiki?"

Sighing in return I spoke, "Just don't hurt yourself out there."

Shingo smiled, "I won't."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal except my ocs.**

* * *

Recently...I noticed how determined those three are about cycling. Imaizumi, Naruko, and Saka-nii.

Just now, class started. Naruko-san wasn't in his usual seat for class today, until Naruko dashed in for a short moment yelling, "Sorry, sensei! I've got to take a huge crap, so I'll be stuck in the toilet for a while!"

Saeko-sensei had a bewildered face plastered on her when she heard Naruko-san say that.

I couldn't believe he'd leave that fast to go to the toilet.

After thinking carefully about the situation, I remembered on how Kinjou-senpai told me about the Inter-High qualifiers today...ah.

I deadpanned. It's truly clear on where those three are going, they do realize they shouldn't skip class for that.

I muttered quietly, "I'm going to get them later when they enter the club room..."

* * *

**Koizumi Maya**

* * *

It might be just my imagination. However Teshima-san and Aoyagi-san seem a little more determined than how they normally are.

For example, Teshima-san seemed a little impatient during the lecture today. I could hear the sound of his heel tap waiting for class to end.

Or sometimes I'd spy Aoyagi-san trying to get some sleep during home room after being present for attendance.

Is something happening soon for the Bicycle Racing Club? Although it'd be awkward if I'd ask Teashima-san and Aoyagi-san directly, I'm not even a part of their club.

Even though I'm not. Chiaki-chan is!

After the recent cooking club meeting, I take the chance to talk to Chiaki.

"Hey, Chiaki-chan!" I greeted the first year who returned with a smile.

"Koizumi-senpai, what's up?"

Grinning I responded, "The ceiling."

"Senpai, be serious."

"Okay okay." Clearing my throat out I asked Chiaki, "Is there any upcoming event happening with the bicycle racing club?"

Chiaki furrowed her eyebrows questioning me, "Why do you want to know senpai?"

"Well Teshima-san and Aoyagi-san seemed a little different today, I wanted to know if you knew what's wrong with them."

My underclassmen smirked. A look in which appeared as if she'd found black mail material.

"Senpai...maybe you're the one-"

I glared at her. No way is she going to get back at me just because I made fun of her for the same reason.

"Fine. Fine." Chiaki seemed pleased by my reaction, "It's because the bicycle racing club will be training in Kanagawa for the upcoming Inter-High. It's also the time when the Souhoku team is decided after the training's completion."

"It's possible that Teshima-senpai and Aoyagi-senpai are trying to get into the team for the Inter-High."

Oh. Now that makes sense.

Nodding my head in understanding, "Thanks for the information Chiaki-chan."

Walking straight home, two blurs whizzed passed me. Blinking in surprised, my vision was at least able to tell who past by me.

Smiling, I started running calling out to the two waving, "Good luck, Teshima-san! Aoyagi-san!"

Of course the two cyclists weren't able to turn their heads, but they both grinned at each other. Receiving my words.

* * *

**Start of Summer Camp**

* * *

It's too bad that Miki-san can't come to summer camp. Although...

Sighing to myself while staring outside the window, "Why is Saka-nii so weak when it comes to driving up the mountain in a bus...?"

Stepping out of the bus, I tell Kinjou-senpai and Naruko-san, "I'll watch over him for now."

"Yeah, we'll see you two soon, Chiaki." Naruko waved goodbye to the two of us. Saka-nii seemed really sick at the moment, so he tried to see if he had any money at the moment.

"...!" Only to find out he didn't have his wallet now. "No choice..." I was going to pull out my coin purse from my pockets, until the sound of bicycle tires stopped.

_That can't be right...? Kinjou-senpai and the others left to Kanagawa ahead of us._

Turning my head to Saka-nii, I spotted a dark blue haired boy handing my cousin a water bottle.

"You're alright with pocari?"

Saka-nii took no hesitation in taking the mysterious boy's water bottle.

"I never expected to see someone collapse on the road!" The boy started asking questions from Saka-nii, however Saka-nii wasn't able to completely answer all the boy's questions. Saka-nii, please stay calm when talking to someone.

"Well I didn't expect anyone to be biking this late for school." I commented walking over to Saka-nii and the boy.

"Ah you're right!" The boy realized as he went back to ride his bike, "Thanks for reminding me!"

"No problem." Although you gotta admit it, his smile seems very refreshing. However, by the information he told Saka-nii and me now. He's probably a climber for Hakone Academy or Hakogaku as everyone calls reigning champions of the Inter-High. I remembered how people would talk about them from time to time when Akira would head up to get his first place prize.

"Um wait!" Saka-nii called out to the cyclist," You're bottle-"

"It's fine. You can have it." The cyclist responded while introducing himself, "I'm Manami Sangaku. It's my duty to help out people in the mountains!"

Manami-san waving goodbye, Saka-nii in reply, "Thank you! I-I also like the slopes!"

Manami-san gave a thumbs up along with a wink before he climbed up past the curve of the mountain. Wow, what a smooth guy. I'd understand if it was Naruko-san doing it, but I guess they're other people capable of trying to be cool.

However I guess Imaizumi-san would fit the description of cool. Naruko-san is more...flashy.

...

...

...

Mentally slapping myself. I remind myself over and over.

_Chiaki, remember! Helping your family comes first before you even dare think about useless subjects of love._

"Manami-kun..." I hear Saka-nii speak in admiration. I'd feel bad if I tell Saka-nii that Manami-san may be a cyclist from Hakogaku, although it's possible. I'm sorry, Koizumi-senpai. However I believe it's possible for Saka-nii to get into the Inter-High even if he's an amateur.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal except my ocs.**

* * *

It's kind of hard to not feel sorry for Imaizumi-kun, Naruko-kun, and Saka-nii.

Since I'm starting to become more familiar with Imaizumi to Naruko, I started calling them like Saka-nii. They don't mind, although I just hope that Koizumi-senpai won't spot me calling them differently.

Though, it truly seems that today isn't Imaizumi, Naruko, and Saka-nii's day.

Imaizumi without his gear shifters.

Naruko without his lower handle bars.

Saka-nii's changed tires.

Hopefully these three will be able to overcome their major weaknesses to their own special abilities.

"Plus, this would be good in making them realize their true capabilities." I muttered to myself watching all the cyclists ride a part of the 1000 km for today.

* * *

In the afternoon, I rollerblade to gather some ingredients for tomorrow. I mean I feel bad for not doing anything yesterday except just watch the racers ride down the course.

"...For Saka-nii, he'd probably need something protein enriched." I planned out, "He's beginning to eat more food than he normally does."

I rethink about what recently occurred earlier today. _That Hakogaku cyclist... although I'd feel like I'd be trespassing on Hakogaku grounds if I just randomly go in there now._

Passing by the hill of Hakogaku grounds, I focused on making sure I don't mess up the ingredients while heading back to the training grounds.

"Huh? Aren't you?" Slowing my speed down, I found myself rollerblading next to the same cyclist Saka-nii met earlier.

"Manami-san?" I spoke. Blinking, I realized that Manami-san is taking the same route as me in fact he's wearing a jersey, "Are you practicing for something?"

Manami-san nodded, "Yeah. Right now is the best timing to practice. Although my senpais are training at the school grounds, I prefer climbing out here!"

"I see." I responded, "You must really like climbing."

"I wouldn't call it 'like'." Manami-san explained, "Rather it's something that makes me feel 'Alive'."

Alive?

That's a first.

"Oh...now that I think about it, I never got your name when we first met." Manami-san pointed out stopping his bike while I stopped as well.

"Onoda Chiaki. You can call me Chiaki." I introduced myself, "The boy you talked to earlier was my cousin."

"Cousin?" I suddenly feel overwhelmed by Manami-san's staring. What is up with guys staring really close to my face after finding out about my cousin? Though...I can't hold my balance!

"Ack!" I really thought I was going to fall, but Manami-san caught me at the last second. My face flushed after realizing how close Manami-san held me.

_N-Now that I think about it...this feeling is like when Naruko-kun..._

_NO! CHIAKI WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOUR FIRST GOAL?!_

Releasing his hold around me, my face still feels warm.

"...I think I see it now!"

You needed to stare _**that **_close to my face just to confirm the similarities between me and my cousin?!

"Though...it'd be better if you kept your hair down more often."

"Eh?"

Without noticing, my hair once held by a band dropped. Only to find it within Manami-san's grasp, "I'll be taking this while your cousin has my bottle."

"Plus...people won't say you look a lot like your cousin!" Resuming his cycling, Manami-san waved me a goodbye. While I waved back weakly, unable to comprehend what in the world Manami-san did.

In this case.

Manami-san, is a very sly person.

One in which I should be careful.

Very.

Very.

Careful when around him.

* * *

By the time I returned to the training camp, I couldn't face anybody after meeting Manami-san. I didn't have the guts to tell Saka-nii of who I met today.

A knock at my door came, "Hey. Chiaki."

"Naruko-kun?" I mumbled out, "...is there something you need?"

"Well..." Naruko-kun paused for a moment, "You kind of seemed a little down at the moment, also Onoda is worried about how you are."

Saka-nii...? I guess Saka-nii is able to tell when I'm concerned.

"I'm not going to ask you to leave your room now, but if you need anything me and your cousin are here for you."

Naruko-kun...

Walking over to the door, I press my forehead against the slide speaking, "Thank you, though there's no need to worry about me. You two have training. So this is a saying from me: You two as well as Imaizumi-kun, do your best."

"Yeah." Naruko-kun replied, "I'll tell your cousin, however don't expect me to willingly tell that hotshot the same."

I giggled a bit.

Naruko-kun is a very supportive friend.

Saka-nii made a good friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs**

* * *

"No!" I snatched the small sandwich out of Saka-nii's hands, "You need to eat more than just this!"

Slapping down a plate of full of assorted vegetables along with fruit.

"I've also noticed you've eaten less vegetables and fruits the last time we had dinner!"

"Uwah! Chiaki, you don't have to!" Saka-nii fumbled upon only to have me stop him.

"No! Saka-nii you need to...!" The conversation between the two droned on and on.

The third years found it amusing as much as the second years.

At the same time, Imaizumi and Naruko found it amazing about how Chiaki was able to notice how low in nutrition intake her cousin is eating during their lunch break.

"She's right!" Tadokoro walked up holding a surprisingly large stack of a sandwich, "Here, try the Tadokoro deluxe special burger."

I paled.

_How in the world did Tadokoro-senpai pack all of that together this morning so quickly?_

Or rather is that even edible to eat for Saka-nii?

"He made it for you so why don't you eat it?" Imaizumi suggested to Saka-nii.

"That's right." Naruko commented.

Tadokoro-senpai's explanation about how energy is heavily affected in cycling seemed very useful, but...Tadokoro-senpai should really lay off on eating too much. Though, I'm a little afraid to say something like that to him. Makishima-senpai told me he tried to get him to stop eating too much, but it didn't work in the end.

"Makishima-senpai, we're never going to be able to stop Tadokoro-senpai from eating too much aren't we?" I asked the green-haired third year.

"I doubt it, sho." Makishima sighed.

* * *

On the third day, I began to notice changes happening to the three.

"Did you see it, Chiaki-san?" Coach walked up to me, "They're beginning to develop better when against their own weakness."

"Yes." I also noticed a spike in Saka-nii's determination.

I wonder if something happened to him? Although will they be able to pass Aoyagi-senpai and Teshima-senpai?

"Chiaki-san."

"Yes, Coach?" I replied.

"Can you buy us some things while this race is taking place, we're going to need it sooner or later." The coach hands me a list of items. Though I'm wondering about why coach is telling me to leave now of all times.

"Alright. Then, I'll be back." Snapping on my roller blades and protective gear I skated down the hill wondering, "Is the coach preventing me to see something?"

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

"Coach. Did you send the assistant manager away?" Kinjou asked the ever smiling coach of theirs.

"Yes." The coach responded as Kinjou started getting his bike ready for the course.

"Good." Kinjou spoke, "We need to make sure. She doesn't end up trying to help those three while the second years and first years are cycling out there."

"It wouldn't be fair to Chiaki-san though." Coach commented, "However I can see what you're trying to explain. Chiaki is becoming someone that'll heavily affect those three cyclist's riding. She'd probably be..."

"That's why." Kinjou interjected, "It's better if she weren't here to see them."

* * *

**Chiaki's POV**

* * *

The afternoon of the third day, it took a while for me to find some of the items. In fact some of them were...

"First Aid supplies..." I muttered while heading out of the store.

In the end, no matter how much I wished to avoid seeing that first year climber of Hakogaku.

I ended up meeting Manami-san again. Except he's cycling with someone this time?

"Oh? Chiaki-san!" Manami-san greeted me.

"Manami-san." I acknowledged the rider next to Manami-san seemed unfamiliar to me though.

"Heh? Who is this, Manami?" The guy had a white hair band holding back his black hair. Though I can sense a much stronger narcissistic mood from him. _It's even stronger than Sugimoto's!_

"I'm Onoda Chiaki, are you one of Manami-san's senpais?" I asked. I probably on the mark. I hope so.

"Yes, girl, are you possibly one of my many fans?" Oh god. He's worst than Sugimoto. At least Sugimoto didn't try to hit on me when we first met. However this guy has literally exceeded the limits of obnoxious.

To narcissistic heights.

"...I don't even know you..." I replied shocking the poor teen.

Manami this time introduced his senpai, "His name is Toudou Jinpachi-senpai. He's one of the third years among the reigning champions of Hakogaku."

_He's...! One of the members of Hakogaku?!_

Reviving quickly, Toudou-san proclaimed, "That's right. I'm Manami's senpai when it comes to the world of climbing!"

...

_Is it possible that he knows Makishima-senpai?_

...

Then again I don't know the relationship between Sohoku and Hakogaku.

"Hey Chiaki-san." Manami caught my attention, "Are you possibly going to watch the Inter-High for the summer?"

"...Well I have to." After all I am the assistant manager, so no matter what I have to go. Even if Saka-nii doesn't make it to the Inter-High.

The blue-haired boy smiled wide,"That's great! I can't wait to see you and your cousin at the Inter-High!"

_Eh?_

"W-Wait! Did Saka-nii?!" I was going to interrogate him, but Manami-san already started speeding ahead on the cut off point of where I have to turn waving, "I'll see you this summer Chiaki-san!"

Leaving me and Toudou-san behind.

_...Don't leave me alone with your senpai!_

"There's a question I've wanted to ask you," Toudou's question made me jolt, "What school are you from? You don't seem to be a part of Hakogaku since you're heading a different direction."

"...Sohoku." I answered roller blading toward Kanagawa's direction, "I'm the assistant manager of Sohoku. The representative of Chiba prefecture. It's nice meeting you, one of Hakogaku's cyclists."

"Eh?! You're part of Maki-chan's?!" Toudou exclaimed, "Wait! Is Maki-chan...!"

Although it's too late. I was already roller blading far from him.

"Plus it's getting late. I might miss the rest of the Saka-nii's, Naruko-kun's, and Imaizumi-kun's third day!"

* * *

By the time I came back, I could only find...

"Teshima-senpai...Aoyagi-senpai..." They were gripping their legs closer to them.

Upon instinct, I take out the first aid kit the coach asked me to buy.

"Kinjou-senpai, Tadokoro-senpai!" I called to the two, "We need to treat their injuries!"

* * *

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"...Is that true, Chiaki-chan?" I could tell from Koizumi-senpai's voice. The flags of worry shown under her own urgency.

"Yes. Do you want me to put Teshima-senpai and Aoyagi-senpai on the line?" I asked her while shifting my gaze over to the now bandaged Teshima and Aoyagi.

Koizumi-senpai didn't respond. Although she made a small sigh, "Alright."

"Okay," I called out to Teshima-senpai, "Senpai, Koizumi-senpai wants to speak to you."

Aoyagi closed his eyes as Teshima accepted my cellphone. I silently leave the room to give the trio privacy.

_I bet._

_Koizumi-senpai really wanted them to make it into the Inter-High._

_..._

* * *

**Maya's POV**

* * *

Hesitation sounded within me. As I heard Chiaki hand the phone over to Teshima. I waited as Teshima answered the phone along with small shuffling in the background signifying that Aoyagi is listening, "Koizumi."

"Teshima-san. Aoyagi-san"

For a few minutes silence is all I could say to them.

Breathing in I voiced my feelings into my words, "You two doing okay? I know it's strange of me speaking like this, but...seriously. Teshima-san. Aoyagi-san. I nearly had a heart attack when Chiaki told me what happened."

"We're fine. It's just." Teshima paused.

Small exchange of muttered words I couldn't understand at all, until Teshima's voice returned.

"Unfortunately. We're dropping out of the training. We're sorry for making your cheering for us useless."

I bit my lip, "It doesn't matter. You and Aoyagi-san are still able to move. That's all I wanted to hear."

"Remember we still have one year left. Then you two can go to the Inter-Highs again for next year, right?" I reminded them, "Just don't force yourselves too hard again."

"...Yeah. Thank you, Koizumi." Teshima's voice seemed less agitated and sounded more like his usual self again. A smile grew on to my face.

"You also gave us something we should tell our first years." I blinked.

_What did Teshima meant by that?_

"What...?"

"We'll see you at school next week." The line ended. Staring at my phone. I raised a brow.

"I gave them what?"

* * *

**Chiaki's POV**

* * *

The next day...the training course became engulfed by rain. Making it hard for Naruko, Imaizumi, and Saka-nii to pedal during such a weather.

Of course. We have no power over nature.

However all I could do is watch the trio struggle to complete the 1000km race. It's only a matter of time until the participants for the Inter-Highs would be decided. All I could ponder now, is who will I see at the Inter-High.

_I already know from Manami that Hakogaku will be there no matter what. Takara-senpai is going, to my utmost surprise. She never explained however. The way she stared at Kinjou-senpai on the day before we left for Kanagawa spoke more than what Takara-senpai would speak. I still didn't get a response from Koizumi-senpai after getting my phone back from Teshima-senpai. _

_..._

_It's possible._

_I never really wanted to think about this. Although._

_I might see._

_Akira again. _

_..._

_Akira. Will you still consider me a friend or..._

**_Don't show your gross face in front of me ever again._**

**_You can't ride a bicycle._**

**_You can only watch._**

**_What's the use of someone who can only watch?_**

**_You're..._**

"!" Jolting in fear, I could only see the sun hitting my eyes.

_The rain stopped?_

For a second there...I can hear.

The same hurtful words.

The feeling of being.

.

.

.

Useless.

"Chiaki." Lifting my head, I see Naruko and Imaizumi covered in sweat only a few feet away from.

Naruko sounded worried. No. I can't let them know I'm worried.

Weakly I tried to make a fake smile towards them, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Imaizumi continued.

Naruko pointed out, "You seem out of it."

Rolling my eyes I waved off their signals, "Compared to you guys. I think I'm fine. Shouldn't you guys go rest up? After all we need to cheer Saka-nii on!"

That's right. I need to make sure.

Saka-nii.

He needs my support and these guy's support as well.

"I'll get your water bottles!" I ran off to gather refilled water bottles. However their piercing gazes toward my retreating figure never left.

"Chiaki." Naruko muttered.

_I told her to tell me and Onoda if somethings bothering her. _

Imaizumi remembered when Chiaki visited Kanzaki for her decision in joining the club. In fact...

**_"Everything fell since that day..."_**

_...It can't be..._

Imaizumi shook the feelings of suspicion.

_I shouldn't bother her. I. I have to focus on the Inter-High._

* * *

**Back at School**

* * *

It's hot.

However...this isn't enough to get rid of my worries.

Staring at the sky all I can do is watch the clouds float aimlessly through as I lay against the cool grass among Souhoku grounds.

"What're you doing here, Chiaki-chan?" Overshadowing my view, Miki greets me with her happy smile.

Sitting up I answered while parting my bangs behind my ear,"Nothing."

"Is there something bothering you? We can talk about it." Miki offered.

I don't know. Though. I want to...tell someone.

Someone about this foreboding feeling.

"Miki-san." I responded holding on to the ground, "What if...what if you meet someone. Someone who never wanted to see you again. What would you do if you wanted to become friends again?"

Miki contemplated over my statement, "Hm...then do it."

"Do what?"

"Try to become friends with them again." Miki replied, "It's not like they can be mad at you for too long. I mean sure me and Aya-chan as well as Imaizumi-kun have those times. However friends stick together no matter what."

"..." Thinking back over what Miki said, I consider to take up her decision. I mean...I haven't seen Akira in while, "I see. I'll try and see if it works the next time I meet them again. Thank you, Miki-san."

"It's not a problem, Chiaki-chan."

* * *

**Takara Shiki**

* * *

Standing before, was none other than Sohoku's club room. From the window. I could see Kinjou staring directly at the board in complete focus.

Without any regrets I entered the clubroom, "Shingo."

I knew from the look in his eyes. The moment he turned his head over to my direction.

I can see his unwavering determination build up.

"Oh. You're here, Shiki." Shingo slowly getting up and began to walk toward my direction, "Is there something you need?"

...

"You're not planning to do something reckless again. Are you?" It was clear as day. The memory of seeing Shingo injured caused by last year's accident.

_**"Shingo!" I cried in shock. Shingo was limping and in pain all over, my eyes were wide in bewilderment as I made my way over to Shingo. He's being supported Tadokoro Jin and Makishima Yuusuke, his team. **_

_**"What in the world happened? Why is...!" Once my gaze turned over to them. I noticed someone watching the four of us from afar. **_

_**The same person I saw on the podium. One of the winners...from Hakone Gakuen I believed. **_

_**The only expression I could make at that moment. Was a painful one. **_

"My injuries have healed." Shingo reminded me, "We will emerge victorious this year...for we are strong!"

His response surprised me.

"Shingo..." I felt a hand placed against my head as Shingo ensured to me, "...I won't make you worried like I did to you last year."

I made a small rare smile. One in which I hardly show to any of my classmates or members of my club.

"You always did keep your promise." I muttered, "I'll be cheering you on. As always."

* * *

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_**Hanging Out with Naniwa's Speedman**_

* * *

_I can't believe._

_I don't want to believe this._

"Naruko-kun." _Why in the world am I on a date with Naruko?!_

"Ah. You're earlier than I expected." Naruko giving his usual smirk as he stopped leaning against the bench, right beside the said bench was none other than his red road racer, "Let's head over there at top speed!"

"Y-Yes." Holding on to Naruko-kun's back I felt the wind rise around us, "Woah!"

"Hold on tight! Chiaki!" Naruko-kun alerted to me.

Though how in the world did I get in this situation?

Let's see. What happened a few days before...

* * *

**One day ago...**

* * *

"Amusement Park?" I blinked in wonderment, "This Saturday?"

"Yeah. You see Onoda-kun said he was busy that day, so why not ask you?"

_Saka-nii...don't tell me...you only said that you were busy because you're going to watch anime?!_

Saturday happened to be the day a new anime would air, so Saka-nii always left that day open completely to anime.

"So Chiaki, is that okay with you?"

"It's alright, but...why me and not Imai-" Naruko returned a disgusted face upon hearing Imaizumi-kun's name.

"No. Never in a million years."

I wanted laugh, but Naruko-kun would probably be mad at me for laughing at his and Imaizumi-kun's rivalry,"I see. Then I'll meet you at 9 at the park for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. 9 it is!" Naruko agreed.

Though it was not until I met Miki-san at the hallway on what I just agreed to.

"...Doesn't that mean you're going on a date with Naruko-kun?" I halted in shock. Hearing Miki-san's words.

"No. It's not like that. We're just hanging out." I point out to Miki-san, "Besides it's supposed to be Saka-nii."

"But, Naruko-kun singled you out."

_Gulp. She's right about that._

"In fact he chose you over Imaizumi-kun." Miki-san. Please don't say it like that, "Is it possible that...Naruko-kun likes you more than just a friend?"

That question made me lose my train of thought, "...What?"

As arrows of realization stabbed me.

"Like I said. You and Naruko-kun know each other longer than Onoda-kun, you guys are in the same class." **Stab!**

"Even before he joined the Bicycle Racing Club, Naruko-kun would often go to you."** Stab!**

"Plus, you're kind of the only girl who seems close to him." **STAB!**

The pain of realization hurts.

"Miki-san...what am I going to do?" I asked worried of this unpredictable outcome to her, "I thought we were going to just hang out not this...!"

Miki nodded her head in understand, "Well I can't do anything to stop this, so be ready if he says anything related to love."

* * *

**Now**

* * *

_Be prepared. Be prepared._

I reminded myself while heading to the amusement park's entrance along with Naruko-kun. The summer heat isn't as strong for today, so I decided to wear a light green short-sleeved blouse paired with jean capris.

Walking in my blue sneakers, I tried to mentally brace myself for anything.

"So which ride are we starting on?" I asked the red-headed teen, who pointed directly at the tall roller coaster not far from us.

"That one!" I had no objections, though Saka-nii would pale in seeing that kind of ride, "Okay!"

In the act, Naruko-kun grabbed my hand.

"Naruko-kun..?!" I spoke flustered of his actions.

"There's a huge crowd in our way, so don't let go of my hand, Chiaki!" As he tugged me through the sea of people I started seeing Naruko-kun in a new light.

After one huge adrenaline rush of the roller coaster, Naruko-kun soon dragged me over to another ride. Only this ride was a bit different, it was a giant swing ride. Except it's an individual swing that spun around like a merry-go-round. It felt as if you were flying on the swing while in the air!

"That was so fun!" I exclaimed happily while heading over to Naruko-kun.

"Not too bad of a ride, huh?" Why did I even need to worry about love? This is Naruko-kun, there's no way I'd fall in love with my first friend from high school.

Having fun here at the Amusement Park.

That's probably the only thing I expect out of him.

"Uwah! Don't eat too fast!" I warned the red head, "You're going to choke!"

"Haha! There's no way I'd-ack!" _I told you so!_

I quickly handed him his water,"T-Take the water now!"

In all honesty, this day was indeed fun.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today, Chiaki." Naruko told me while riding me back to Saka-nii's house.

"It's no problem. I never had this much fun in a while." I responded in delight.

"Is that so?"

"We should do this again with the others too!"

Stopping by the hill, Naruko noted, "So that explains how Onoda-kun became a climber!"

"Not really." I explained while getting off, "I think it's more of the times when Saka-nii rode over to Akihabara."

"All in all, Thank you for today. I'll see you at school this Monday?"

"Of course!" Naruko-kun replied giving a small wave of a goodbye, "See ya!"

Riding off, I began to walk up the hill until.

"Wait, Chiaki!" Huh?

"Did you forget something, Naruko-kun?" Naruko surprisingly charged back over to me on his bike like the sprinter he is.

Wearing a smirk plastered against his face, "Don't hate me for this, Chiaki."

Without any warning. Warmth flooded my face as Naruko-kun parted my bangs to...! K..K..!

**_EH?! W-Wha?! Did Naruko-kun just-!_**

"Bye, Chiaki!" Dashing back home at quick speed, all I did was touch my forehead. Unable to speak anything about what had just occurred.

_Miki-san...in the end, I think you were right._

_I let my guard down too fast!_

On Monday, I wasn't able to face Naruko-kun the same way even if he's acting like nothing happened that Saturday.

"Chiaki-chan, are you okay?" Miki-san questioned me.

I turned to her bearing a blank expression, "I don't even know anymore."

"Huh?"Miki-san blinked.

I'm not even sure, although...

"Chiaki!" Naruko called out to me standing next to Saka-nii, "We're eating outside today!"

There's something that's telling me to watch myself.

Not only do I have to be wary of Manami-san. Now I have to watch out when I'm with Naruko-kun.

"Wait for me!" I replied after the two.

* * *

**Naruko Shoukichi**

* * *

"Don't hate me for this, Chiaki." I smirked as I parted Chiaki's bangs. Chiaki's face is pretty much in complete shock right now, although this is a pretty cruel thing to do toward someone like her. However I placed my thumb and my index finger creating a small pressure on to her forehead.

I'm not the type of man to do this.

Although...for you, Chiaki.

After the Inter-High.

I.

I'll tell you how I feel about you.

Not as a friend.

Not just some girl I got rammed into on the first day of school.

Someone...I started to find more flashy than I thought she'd be.

Taking a short glance over to Chiaki's face, I noticed how red her face was.

Smiling to myself I quickly left on my road racer, "Bye, Chiaki!"

I always liked the color red.

* * *

_**Tea Ceremony with a Hint of Magic**_

* * *

"A tea ceremony?" Today, Koizumi-senpai asked me to help clean up the home economics room with her. Right now, I just found an interesting picture.

"Oh! That picture!" Koizumi-senpai spoke nostalgically, "It was during the welcoming ceremony. Our club did a traditional tea ceremony, although the bicycle racing club did a magic show between the second years."

"Eh?! Y-You mean Takara-senpai preformed an actual tea ceremony while the third years at the bicycle racing club did magic?!" Takara-senpai matched perfectly in doing a tea ceremony. However imagining Kinjou-senpai doing magic...I find that shocking.

"It's true. Here." Koizumi fished out another picture from the same spot. It was a picture of Makishima-senpai, Tadokoro-senpai, and Kinjou-senpai when they were younger. Only they were doing magic?!

"..." Unbelievable. Though when I entered the club room to meet up with the bicycle racing club, I found Kinjou-senpai wearing a similar magician's suit the one from the picture.

"Ah, Chiaki-san." Out of nowhere a bouquet of pretty pink carnations**(gratitude)** appeared before me from a top hat.

Accepting the flowers, I complimented the captain,"Wow! Koizumi-senpai wasn't kidding about you knowing magic!"

"You knew, Chiaki?" I turned over to Saka-nii nodding, "It's because the cooking club also did something similar like the Bicycle Racing Club, here!"

I take out a copy of the tea ceremony picture that Koizumi-senpai lended to me.

"Hm. This..." Kinjou-senpai muttered, "Can I borrow this, Chiaki-san?"

"It's alright...but what're you going to do?"

"Tadokoro. Makishima." Kinjou-senpai called out to the other two senpais, "This."

"Sho! It's that Yamato Nadeshiko woman!" Makishima-senpai pointed out at Takara-senpai, "No way...you mean you weren't lying, Kinjou, about Takara being the same person."

"...!" Tadokoro-senpai seemed on edge, "T-This is... the same person."

I don't understand.

"Kinjou-senpai, what do they mean?"

"Well." Kinjou started explaining how they visited to see Takara-senpai's performance on a traditional japanese tea ceremony. Makishima and Tadokoro couldn't believe that careful quiet girl who gave an aura of maturity while serving match tea was none other than the same girl who held sharp words when it came to cooking.

"I see."

"However." Kinjou-senpai continued a nostalgic expression placed on him, "Her matcha tea...was good. Not a single flaw made during her performance."

"In any case. Chiaki, Shiki is a good mentor. She may be hard sometimes, but she's true to being honest."

I smiled at the captain, "I think so too."

Kinjou straightened his red shades as he called out, "Now it's time for round two. Imaizumi. You're up."

I don't think any of us first years were mentally prepared in seeing Kinjou-senpai ready to impale Imaizumi.

"D-DON'T!" Saka-nii and I cried where as Naruko-kun laughed at the time.

* * *

**Takara Shiki**

* * *

Heading out of the school entrance, I soon found Shingo waiting for me.

"...Shouldn't you be practicing?" I responded to the captain of the bicycle racing club.

"I just finished. The first years found out about last year's welcoming ceremony."

"The one where you and the others preformed your talents?" I remembered watching Shingo preform magic without any hassle. Upon a spur of the moment, I soon found a flower appear before me, held within Shingo's hands.

Picking up the flower, I noticed what Shingo handed to me.

A daffodil **(respect)**.

"I understand." I admitted, "Your feelings were always straightforward."

Shingo replied in return,"As your words."

From a distance Makishima and Tadokoro noticed the two while leaving the school grounds.

"Any clue about why Kinjou never went into a relationship with Takara?" Tadokoro questioned Makishima.

"Nope." Makishima replied, "Even I don't know."

"However." The peak spider began, "Those two probably...have a reason for doing so."

* * *

_**Smiling Child (Onoda Sakamichi's POV)**_

* * *

I can remember a time when Chiaki visited me when we were younger.

"S-Saka-nii!" She'd cried tugging on to the hem of my shirt, "You're not going to leave me?"

"Eh?! W-Where did you get that idea, Chiaki?" I didn't understand what Chiaki meant at that time. Only to find out when Chiaki pointed at the new bike my parents gave me.

"Everyday you always go somewhere with that bike." Chiaki stomped her feet to the ground to show how mad she is, "How come I can't go?!"

"But, Chiaki. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to Akihabara for a new anime."

Chiaki's eyes bored into me, "Without me."

"Saka-nii, you're so mean!" Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Ah! D-Don't worry!" A thought popped into my head as I tried to calm Chiaki down, "I-I'll take you to Akiba next time!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Chiaki."

"Yeah!" She'd cried joyous of being able to go to Akiba with me. Smiling as if there's no tomorrow. Chiaki would often ask me if I was going to Akiba that whole summer. We'd either make it in one piece or end up getting a few bruises on the way.

Though, we never failed to smile our way through the effort we did in getting to Akiba.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"Saka-nii, are you sleeping?" I blinked my eyes as I realized that I'm sitting on a bench of the Bicycle Racing Club room, "Are you sick? If that's the case, I'll tell Kinjou-senpai and Miki-san...!"

"N-No, it's not that! Chiaki!" I stopped my cousin from heading over to Kinjou-san and Kanzaki-san, "I just remembered something when we were younger. You know how you first wanted to go to Akiba with me?"

Chiaki contemplated until she nodded in understanding, "Oh. I see. You always went somewhere during summer break. It's fun going to Akiba with you, Saka-nii. If you're going this week, then take me along again!"

"Maybe we can invite Imaizumi-kun and Naruko-kun to go with us!" I suggested.

"That'd be great!" There it is again. Chiaki's smile. The same smile from my memories. Chiaki said my smile brings joy to her when she felt down or isn't feeling too good. However, this secret is kept only to me.

Chiaki's smile is one of kind.

One in which gives me energy to do my best.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

** Lazura: Sunflower Promise shorts are short moments of Chiaki's past and her involvement with a certain road racer. There will be another part one he's introduced into the story.**

**Edit (12/12/14: Mixed up Arakita's first and last name)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_**Sunflower Promise**_

_**-The First Meeting- **_

* * *

"Look. Look. It's Midou!" A classmate of mine pointed out, "The one who keeps failing in physical ed!"

**This was a time when I first met Akira.**

**A time in which no one except me could see Akira's true actions.**

"I don't think he's that bad." I commented among the girl who stared at me in shock, "What? He isn't."

"You've gotta be kidding me, Chiaki." Saya, one of my friends, rolled her eyes.

"I'm not kidding. He seems kind."

"Don't." Saya shook her head, "No. You shouldn't talk to him at all."

I didn't understand. Why would everyone want to avoid someone whose trying their best?

Soon one day, these guys were going to draw over one of the drawings we made. One, being Midou's only. The drawings we made are what we wanted to become in the future. Midou's was a drawing of an athlete, but from the drawing it looked like someone racing on a bicycle. Without hesitation, I ignored all the girls who tried to stop me.

"Stop!" I slapped the black marker out of the bully's hand, "What are you doing?! I'm going to tell the teacher!"

"Geh! This isn't any of your business, Chiaki!" The boy yelled at me, who held his recently slapped hand. "Besides how can Midou even become an athlete?! It's impossible for someone who still uses a backboard to swim!"

"He can do it!" I proclaimed while standing in front of Midou.

"No he can't!"

"Yes he can!" I shoved the bully in frustration.

"Don't you dare shove me!" In the end I got shoved into Midou, however I soon found myself supported by Midou.

I blinked in surprise,"Midou-kun...?"

"Road Racing."

The bully didn't hear,"Huh? What was that?!"

"It's called road racing. Your body becomes one with your bike, and you ride over 100 kilometers per day. It's the most brutal sport in the world." Midou exclaimed, "It's amazing! It's super fast! You'll never understand!"

At that moment, I started finding Midou amazing. Normally, he wouldn't converse much with the rest of the students in our school or rather class in general.

Especially...when I saw him for the first time.

Riding a road racer. His Del Rosa brand road racer.

"Fast!" I watched the same boy I protected earlier increase his speed down the road while on my way home. Although I winced watching his crash.

"Are you okay?!" Rushing over to the fallen cyclist, I exclaimed in worry of my classmate's injuries, "Handkerchief...handkerchief...!"

Struggling in the midst of finding my handkerchief. Midou questioned me, "Why are you here?"

"...Oh...uh." I fumbled upon my words, "The way to my house is this way, and I happened to see you riding your bike."

"...is that so?"

"U-Um!" I hastily voiced my excitement, "I saw you cycling recently! You're really fast, aren't you? Midou-kun!"

"Fast..." Midou blinked at me surprised of my excitement, "It's not fast enough."

Perking in interest I asked him, "C-Can I...! Can I watch you ride your bike again?!"

"Why." Midou questioned me, "You shouldn't even be talking to me. Go away."

"No." I replied bluntly surprising Midou, "I wanna see you ride your bike again!"

That was when I first entered the world of road racers.

A world in which I never would've expected to overwhelm me.

"Akira!" I slapped my hands over my mouth realizing what I just said, "I-I'm sorry...Midou-kun. It's rude of me to call you by first name only."

"It's fine." Akira replied, "Chi."

"Chi?"

"Your name. That girl called you Chi instead of your usual name, correct?"

_Saya? She's the only one who ever called me Chi. Now Mi-I mean Akira is the second person to call me that._

"Right. Then Akira! I've noticed somethings you need to improve on while riding your road racer!" I explained. It's also the time when my days as Midousuji Akira's trainer begun.

* * *

_**The Lone Wolf and the Cooking Club's VP**_

* * *

I'm glad that Teshima-san and Aoyagi-san ended up fine.

However...I can't tell them.

Nor Chiaki.

My secret.

The fact that I'm working part-time as a waitress at a restaurant around Hakone to save money.

Only Shiki-san knows about this and has kept quiet about this. She knows about my family's financial problems.

The fact that if I don't save enough money for tuition now, I'm not going to be able to attend college.

Right now, I'm doing my best to work hard toward that goal.

"Koizumi, can you take their order?" One of my co-workers pointed over to a certain familiar group.

_Ugh...again?_

"But, Kaede..."

Kaede-san shakes her head while rasing her hands, "You know. You're the only one who can withstand their constant bickering."

Slighting turning my head, I spotted the four regulars. They're third-years from Hakone Gakuen judging by the subjects they take while studying here. Other than that, it's a nightmare serving to them. The narcissistic one tried to hit on me thinking that I was one of his fan girls. The red-head seemed okay yet what he orders has an overload of sugar intake. The blonde one reminds me of Kinjou-san and Shiki-san. The other...!

He's the only one out of the four I really regret ever meeting. His attitude reminded me of a wolf ready to devour anyone that stood in his way.

In order their names are Toudou Jinpachi, Shinkai Hayato, Fukutomi Juichi, and finally Arakita Yasutomo.

These four. I swear, I find it strange that these so-called third years from Hakone Gakuen are the reigning champions of the Inter-Highs Chiaki and Shiki-san explained to me.

In all honesty, I care less about their title in the bicycle racing world.

I wondered if they even thought of what they'll be doing in the future.

"Ah. You." Arakita gave me a sour look in the eye as I effortlessly try to restrain myself from yelling at him. It was hard having to see these four constantly when I get out of Sohoku and head over here.

"Ready to order?" I did my best smiling. In hopes in getting my shift done and over soon.

"Hmph." _This...jerk!_ "I'll have bepsi and some fried chicken."

"I'll have chocolate banana and the mixed grill." Shinkai continued as Toudou continued to blather on about someone named Manami? I don't know. Should I care? I think all I care now is to get out of their way.

Toudou immediately pointed at Shinkai and Arakita angrily, "Anyway, you guys need to think more about nutrition! You're all eating fatty, sugary foods!"

_Finally someone noticed._

I sighed to myself as I continued to punch in their orders.

"A road racer has to be careful about what he eats on a daily basis, or-"

Interjecting Toudou's speech about road racers being healthy, Fukutomi quickly declared, "I'll have a hot apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top!"

"Listen to me!" Poor him. I'm starting to have pity for the narcissistic dude in this group of third years, "Hey, Koizumi!"

Don't talk to me, Toudou.

"Aren't I right?! These guys should listen to me once in a while!"

"In all honesty, the rest of you guys shouldn't be eating this-" I commented making Toudou nod in approval, "However...from the looks of it you guys seem fine."

"Koizumi!" Toudou yelled at me. _Can't I get a break from this guy...?_

"Hey! Koizumi!" Turning my head, I found Kaede waving over to me.

"Excuse me for a moment." I excused myself, "What is it Kaede?"

"Are one of those guys your boyfriend?" I returned my co-worker a look of disgust.

"...Are you kidding me? There's no way-"

Kaede held a twinkle in her eye.

"Is it the one who gave you _that_ look?"

Turning my head slightly to see who it was.

I found out whose supposedly giving me the implied 'look'.

_Arakita Yasutomo. _

_Giving me the 'look'?_

_It's probably a pissed off look. _

I scrunched my face to display my displeasure of continuing this conversation, "No. He isn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm on break."

Walking away, I decided to look at the bright side as opened my cellphone.

_I have an awesome underclassmen by the name of Onoda Chiaki._

_Shiki-san is keeping quiet about my part-time job here in Hakone._

_Next year I'll be succeeding Shiki-san as Preseident of the Cooking Club while Chiaki will take over my role as vice president._

_Lastly...!_

"Koizumi." Damn it! I nearly had a heart attack when I found Arakita behind me. "Arakita. Can you please stop scaring the heck outta me when I'm going on my break?"

"Break? You call making weird faces while staring at your phone a break?" Arakita pointed out, "You're one heck of a girl."

"And you're one heck of a customer." I remembered a time when he spatted out cola at one of my co-workers just because she thought he meant cola and not bepsi, "...So you're a part of Hakone Gakuen's Bicycle Racing Club?"

"Wouldn't you know already by now? Or are you too stupid to notice the news around you."

"Answer the question."

"Tch." Arakita clicked his tongue while jamming his thumb over to Fukutomi, "I'm the ace assistant of Fuku-chan. That guy."

"Fukutomi-san..." I mumbled, "...reminds me of Kin-"

I hushed myself. Nearly forgetting that I was conversing with Sohoku Bicycle Racing Club's opponents at the upcoming Inter-High.

"..." Obviously my words didn't go unnoticed. "You."

"You never did answer Toudou's questions about whether you go to Hakogaku." Crap. He noticed.

Arakita's narrowed eyes stared back at me,"Are you..."

"Koi-Ah!" Kaede-san, save me! I signalled to her through my expression, "I'm sorry. I need to borrow her for now."

Arakita huffed as he started to return over to his seat. Only to lean close to my ear. I could feel the tingling sensation of his breath while stating to me, "...You're a part of Souhoku aren't you?"

In shock, I tried to respond to him. However, Kaede-san dragged me off to continue my job.

* * *

**Arakita Yasutomo**

* * *

Taking my seat back at the table. Toudou and Shinkai held a strange twinkle in their eyes.

The heck are they looking at.

"What are you two looking at."

"You seem pretty close to Koizumi-chan." Toudou pointed out, "I can't believe it. The fact that you're stealing one of my fans, Arakita."

"..." From the disgusting facial expression she gave earlier to you. I doubt that she's even your fan to begin with.

I don't even have anything to respond to Toudou's insanity.

Trying to ease the frustration out of my mind. I continued to drink my bepsi.

Koizumi. At first we didn't have much acknowledgement toward the other. Just ordinary customer and server relationship. However once we started visiting this restaurant more often, since our second year of high school. The more and more we saw her.

"Yasutomo." Trailing over to Shinkai, I grimaced over what he's going to say, "You like her don't you?"

If I got the chance. I would've doused this can of bepsi at him. However Fuku-chan is here. Damn it. Shinkai.

Glaring at our ace sprinter, I retorted,"The fuck are you talking about?"

"Her." Shinkai aimed using his stupid signature hand gun to point over to Koizumi.

"What about her. She's nothing to me." She's probably just some random student from Sohoku. It doesn't seem like she even cares about what a road race is.

"Arakita." Fuku-chan spoke, "She's..."

"She's what."

Fuku-chan paused. Closing his eyes resuming the usual silence he'd normally give.

She's what?!

"Your type."

...

...

...

What the hell.

"No! Why the hell would I e-!"

"Yasutomo." Shinkai!

"What?!"

"You're disrupting the other customers."

* * *

**Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

**Edit (12/12/14: I realized I mixed up Arakita's name... ._.)**

* * *

"A competition between our club and Hakone Gakuen's cooking club?" The cooking club students wondered as Takara-senpai started her explanation.

_H-Hakone Gakuen?! _

I yelled inside my mind.

_Does this mean...?_

Paling, I remembered what took place a few days before.

_...! Actually this might be my chance to get my hair band! _

The hair band Manami-san took, was none other than the birthday present Saka-nii gave me a few years back. It held a red ginko leaf as a decoration on the band. Saka-nii really knew I loved seeing the colorful leaves during autumn. However now that Manami-san took it...

I gulped.

_I-I have to get it back. Even if Manami-san is a sly person as much as Naruko-kun!_

"This is a common friendly competition we have once every year with Hakone Gakuen's cooking club." The president's eyed each of the members among the club, "I've already made my decision in who'll be representing our school."

In turn, Takara began writing down the names of the group.

The ones listed on the board were:

**Takara Shiki (3rd year)**

**Io Yumi (3rd year)**

**Koizumi Maya (2nd year)**

**Endo Touka (2nd year)**

**Onoda Chiaki (1st year)**

The next one to pale, was the Vice President.

_Shiki-san! Why me?!_

Maya cried.

_If I were to meet with...Arakita Yasutomo or any of those third years from Hakogaku's Bicycle Racing Club!_

_The horror. THE HORROR!_

"Shiki-san can I-!" Maya quickly raised her hand only to be shot down by Takara's sharp-edged voice.

"No. There is absolutely no way we can switch members at a time like this. Plus, you're the vice president. It's a obvious that you'll have to go to this event. Understand?"

Maya slouched, "Yes ma'am."

_I can't get out of this one no matter what...huh?_

"Eh? A first year made it on the list?!" A third year student member noted, "But president! We normally have two third years and three-second years in the competition...! Why is there a-!"

"...Did you not hear what I just said?"

The third year gulped in fear.

"I clearly stated that we can not switch members at a time like this, also...who do you think was the one that decided on this group?" Folding her arms, Takara stared intently at the student, "They each have proven their capabilities. Where as you've failed to complete a simple task of proper task of mixing."

"...I'm sorry, President."

Resuming, Takara announced, "With this group, we will make sure to defeat Hakone Gakuen again!"

* * *

**During Lunch Break**

* * *

"Yosh! I can do this!" I tell myself while heading down the hallway.

"Can do what?" Ah, just in time!

"Oh, Miki-san! I was going to tell you about what the cooking club is doing." I detailed to Miki-san of what went on during the cooking club.

Miki-san nodded her head in confirmation, "I see. I'll make sure to let the coach and captain know about it for you."

"Thank you!"

"It's my pleasure." Miki-san replied, "So have you decided what you're going to make for the competition?"

"Hm...I still haven't decided. Plus this is the first time they've had a first year in the group." I pondered about the various types of dishes I'm able to make.

Miki-san smiled, "Maybe you can bring some for the Bicycle Racing Club? After the competition."

"That'd be great!" I accepted. I haven't even found a way to congratulate Saka-nii, Naruko-kun, and Imaizumi-kun in making it into the Inter-Highs, "Since the Inter-Highs are almost here, it's better to go with a light dish..."

"Can I help you in thinking of a dish?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**Koizumi Maya**

* * *

Sighing from the unfortunate event I'm placed in, I continued to clean the dishes.

"Not fair..."

Opening my eyes, I could see those same four third years bickering on and on about their life while here I am. Drying the dishes, depressed over the fact that I can't avoid seeing them during our club's competition.

"...The hell happened to you?" Arakita, please leave your insistent conversations with me out of my misery. You're only making it worse.

Is what I liked to say.

"Nothing. It's not like you have any business in my daily life." Not that I want to know about your's either. I thought as I placed the cup back on to the shelves.

"..." I don't even know why Arakita is staring at me now, "What?"

"Nothing." Arakita turned away, "..."

Continuing my work, I decided to ignore Arakita watching me. If I didn't dubbed him a wolf, I would've called him guard dog. Not that I'm making fun of him, it's just the feeling I get.

Whenever Arakita talks to me. It's as if I'm being...the wolf's item of relief.

* * *

**Arakita Yasutomo**

* * *

There it is again.

Koizumi's ridiculous sigh.

_What's gotten into her this time?_

"See!" Damn it, Toudou!

"You're staring at her again!" Toudou pointed out without any sense of privacy, "This proves my theory, right Shinkai?"

...

Shinkai nodded his head affirmation.

"...What're you idiots thinking..." I responded. I swear, these two...

Though, she's making the same expression she made like that day.

The day when I confronted Koizumi about her being in Sohoku. From the look on her face that day, I was right on target.

However, it's as if she's avoiding.

How selfish of her.

"...The hell happened to you?" I asked her once Toudou, Shinkai, and Fuku-chan had left.

"Nothing. It's not like you have any business in my daily life."

You make it sound as if I do have business in your pitiful life.

"...What?"

"Nothing." I turned away, "..."

All in all, this silence between us would've satisfied me.

Unfortunately.

I don't feel satisfied of this.

...

"Koizumi." I called out to the waitress who pretended to ignore me. "You know."

"About few weeks later...will be the Inter-High here in Kanagawa." I started, "It's up to you whether you'll go."

But.

It would be nice to see you there.

Even after I complete my promise to Fuku-chan.

"...Fine." She muttered, "Just don't expect me cheering for you."

A smirk formed against my face, "I wouldn't expect that out of you. Selfish girl."

"Who are you calling selfish?" Koizumi puffed in anger. What a ridiculous expression she wore.

"You." I started as we throw insults back and forth at each other.

* * *

**Hakone Gakuen, Day of the Competition**

* * *

"Uwah!" I exclaimed in silence, "So this Hakogaku..."

I only caught a glimpse of it during my time here in Kanagawa while picking up supplies, but wow. This is the famous school known for their bicycle racing club!

"Chiaki, what ever you do...make sure you watch out for any of the bicycle race club members for me. Got that?" Koizumi-senpai muttered to me. I titled my head in wonderment about what she mean by that, "What do you mean, senpai?"

"...There's some things that even I would love to tell you, but not now." Koizumi-senpai seems a little restless. Is there someone in the bicycle racing club she doesn't want to meet? I only know of Toudou-san and Manami-san...but it's senpai's decision. I can't do anything about it.

"Alright." I agreed as our group made our way into the school. How in the world am I going to find Manami-san within these grounds?

"Kondo." ! The President's voice seems a lot more on edge today?!

_The atmosphere suddenly became cold all of a sudden even though the sun is shining!_

"Takara." A young man walked over greeting our president. _Eh?! The president of Hakone Gakuen's cooking club is a boy?_

"I've been waiting for this moment." Kondo-san stated.

"As do I." Takara-senpai continued.

I turned over to Koizumi-senpai, "W-What kind of relationship did Takara-senpai and Kondo-san have?"

"Well...they're rivals."_ Rivals?_

Koizumi scratched the back of her head frowning,"In simpler terms to put it. They have different opinions about cooking in general. You'll find out soon enough."

_Why do I get the feeling it's something I should ignore?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**A few hours earlier - Koizumi Maya**

* * *

"Hibiki-nii." I called out to my older brother, "You're not pushing yourself hard for Okaa-san and my sake, right?"

The financial problem is only because our father divorced our mother. Although at that time, my mother still had a stable job.

However, now she refuses to go to work. Neither me or Hibiki-nii know of the reason, but even so...Hibiki-nii is working hard in his job to allow me to go to college. Of course, I'm also working a part-time job to help him.

Though this unsettling feeling I had today while talking to my brother.

It worries me.

Brother's short sun-kissed hair, and calm brown eyes stared back at me. Wearing his favorite white parka over a black t-shirt and jeans.

"I'll be fine." He reminded me, "Tomorrow's another competition for you and your club, right?"

"Yes."

"Then do your best, vice president."

* * *

**Now - Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

Tying my hair up with a spare plain hair band, I watched as both Takara-senpai and Kondo-san head up to the front of the classroom.

"Welcome Sohoku to our Hakone grounds," Kondo-san started, "We're proud to announce our annual cooking competition."

"Each teams will be given a theme for one group." Takara-senpai continued, "There are a total of three categories. Appetizer, Main Dish, and finally Dessert. You will have 15 minutes to choose the ingredients presented here."

A teacher enters the room rolling a cart of simple ingredients among the fruits, vegetables, and meat categories. The basic ingredients are already on the stations.

"Nervous?" Io-senpai walked over to me. Calm as ever as she ties her recently dyed blonde hair into a bun. You can see a few brown strands of hair natural hair color fall close to her eyes.

"Kind of." I replied. _How can you not be nervous in something like this?_

"Us third years will be going first." Io-senpai detailed to reassure me, "Normally, it'd be second years. However it seems that Hakone Gakuen also gotten a first year in their group as well."

"A first year?!" I exclaimed in surprise. Io-senpai directs my field of vision over to a boy no older than me, however he's tall. Probably close to Imaizumi-kun's height at least. From the looks of it, he has short brown hair and glasses framing his light brown colored eyes. Other than that he's wearing the required Hakone Gakuen male uniform minus the jacket, with his sleeves pulled up to his elbows.

"Though, I guess you aren't the only one capable of showing talent similar to how Shiki-chan saw in you."

I gulped as I watched Kondo-san and Takara-senpai exchange a few words between each other before they along with their respective partners made over to the stations.

From the looks of it, Kondo-san held a satisfactory expression where as Takara-senpai held her indifferent calm facial expression.

"Excuse me." Ah...it's the guy Io-senpai pointed out, "You're Sohoku's cooking club first year representative?"

"Yes, I'm Onoda Chiaki, and you?"

"Kazuma Shun. First year of Hakogaku's cooking club." He made a small smile, "I look forward when it's our turn."

"Me also." Right, I have to do my best!

"And finish!" I heard the teacher declare. Returning over to the stations, my eyes widened.

_Amazing! It's Takara-senpai's rumoured matcha tea and Io-senpai's red bean flavored mochi! Though on Hakogaku's side it's...! Rice crackers and oolong tea!_

"Next up will be the 2nd years." I can hear Koizumi-senpai and Endo-senpai speak between each other.

_Though...I wonder why me and Kazuma-san are the only ones without partners?_

* * *

**Manami Sangaku**

* * *

"Sangaku!" _I'm sorry, class president._

I chuckled as I snuck away from class as I usually do.

It's not that I can't help myself from training.

Dashing out of the building, I soon come across the sounds of an applause.

"Huh?" I stopped for a moment, "What's happening in there?"

The curiosity perked within me the moment the smell of food float through the air. Moving over by the window, I can see a familiar person.

It was Chiaki-san.

"...! Chi-!" I was about to say only to see a focused expression plastered on her face as she whisked ingredients into a bowl where as the guy, I believe from another class, is chopping something although I couldn't see from my viewpoint.

_Heh? I didn't know that Chiaki-san is in the cooking club for Sohoku._

Surprisingly, she looks even happier than I last saw her.

...

A grin formed against my face, "I guess Sakamichi-kun isn't the only one whose amazing."

I live for cycling.

It's what makes me feel alive.

Where as Sakamichi-kun and Chiaki-san are different.

They have...

* * *

**Arakita Yasutomo**

* * *

Can't believe I ended up having to find that airhead known as Manami.

He's supposed to be training by now, but the damn kid hasn't arrived from class!

"Tch." I clicked my tongue in frustration, "Where the hell did that first year go?!"

Making me babysit this airhead...

"!" Just when I turned at the corner of the hall I run into someone I never thought I'd see at school, "Koizumi."

Her perplexed expression gave away proof that the person standing in front of me is Koizumi.

Except she isn't in her normal work uniform. Only this time she's wearing a regular school uniform. Not Hakone's, but Sohoku's regulated uniform.

"...The hells are you doing here in Hakogaku?" I questioned the part-time waitress and student.

She stepped back, almost ready to run. Until I stopped her by cornering her at the wall.

"I asked you a question." I reminded her.

"What's the point of you knowing why I'm here?" Koizumi replied as the tone of her voice elevated, "I have my own problems. So please get out of my wa-"

"No."

Koizumi. Did she always seem to act like this? Normally she'd be all spontaneous especially when it came to talking to us. Rather she'd be throwing insults at me by the second.

"If I said it's none of your business then go back to your training." Koizumi responded. The agitated sound of her voice didn't do much, but increased my anger towards her.

"Spit it out now." I demanded from her.

"Damn it...Arakita!" Koizumi lowered her head, however it didn't stop the tears that started to roll down her face, "Move!"

Koizumi.

I growled as I scratched the back of my head. I glanced a few times to see if anyone took notice of this scene. Luckily no students were in the hallway right now.

However I had enough of her ridiculous childish actions.

"...Where do you need to go?"

Koizumi blinked in surprise staring at me wide eye.

"You need to get there now, right?!" I turned away almost ready to leave her there, "Hurry it up!"

* * *

**Koizumi Maya**

* * *

I knew there's something wrong about today. Mother's call about Hibiki-nii.

I knew it.

Hibiki-nii over stressed himself.

Although, getting help from someone I didn't like at all...

I didn't want to believe it.

However this is something I have to thank Arakita for.

We were heading over to a nearby clinical site. I held on tightly to Arakita's waist to keep myself from falling off his bicycle. I knew that Arakita is fast, however...the speed we're going at right now is faster than a car!

"Arakita!" I yelled while gripping on to Arakita's waist.

Arakita grunted,"What?! Can't you see I'm-!"

"Thank you." I spoke softly, "Thank-"

"I don't want any of your thanks!" Arakita huffed, "Seeing you cry and talking like that isn't normal! So just shut up for now!"

Arakita. You don't know how much I'm greatful to you.

"You damn wolf."

"You selfish woman."

By the time we made it to the clinic, I rushed over to my mother waiting for me at the lobby.

"Okaa-san." I called to her, as Arakita followed behind me.

"!" Mother tensed, probably because of Arakita's expression. Nevertheless , Arakita's presence didn't overwhelm her too much in speaking, "Maya."

"Tell me everything that happened to Hibiki-nii." I proceeded as my mother began her explanation.

"Your brother overstressed himself while delivering supplies, though the doctor said he'll be fine after a week's rest." I was about to head over to the door, until my mother placed a hand against my shoulder. Shaking her head in disapproval.

"In any case, leave your brother to me."

"Alright..."

Once Arakita and I stepped outside, he questioned me,"So what will you do now?"

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

It's a surprise to me.

To find out that Manami-san found me before I found him.

"I didn't know you're in the cooking club, Chiaki-san."

"Well I didn't expect Hakogaku to be our rival." I replied. In both cooking and cycling...what are the odds?

"So you made this?" He pointed over to the box held in my hands.

I nodded opening to show six slices of fruit tart, "It's the leftovers. Although I'm hoping to give some to Saka-nii and the others!"

"Hm..." Manami-san pondered as he stared at my slices. A growl sounded.

I giggled while Manami-san chuckled.

"Do you want one Manami-san?" I suggest.

"Is that alright?"

I smiled, "Of course!"

Handing him a slice, I watched as Manami-san eat my desert.

"Wow! It's delicious, Chiaki-san!"

"That's good to hear." I closed my eyes, "I'm hoping to own a family restaurant in the future. It'll take a long time, but I know I'll get there sooner or later."

"..."

"So what're you planning to do in the future Ma-"

In that moment, the expression Manami-san made became different. Finding myself a one foot away from Manmai-san, my face started to warm.

_W-What?!_

I watched as Manami-san touched my head, placing something on my hair.

"There...!" Manami-san spoke in glee.

Placing a hand over where Manami-san placed on my hair. I felt something familiar...AH!

_T-This outline?! It's Saka-nii's hair band!_

"Chiaki?" Koizumi-senpai?!

"Manami!" A loud voice yelled at Manami-san as I watched the student yank the collar of Manami's shirt dragging him away, "So this is where you've been! Practice started over-!"

"Ahaha! Arakita-san!" Manami laughed, "Bye, Chiaki-san! Also thank you for the food!"

"You idiot! Don't laugh and ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

I held my laugh where as Koizumi-senpai muttered sliently to me, "So what is this I see?"

"I-It's nothing!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: Get ready for a surprise :)**

**Also Happy New Years, everybody! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"So, what is this I see?" Koizumi-senpai's tone seemed to have found something to black mail at me.

"I-It's nothing!" I flustered, "Then what about you, senpai?! Who was that guy you were with just now?!"

Koizumi-senpai stiffened.

_Hah! Take that, senpai!_

"What're you talking about?" Senpai started making an excuse as her face started to turn red by the minute, "He's just some guy I met recently at Hakogaku. He just pissed me off...and is so persistent."

I would've laughed and smile in victory of this huge discovery of Koizumi-senpai's new found reactions over this possible Hakogaku cyclist that seems to know Manami-san as well. _Arakita-san, huh?_ I'm surprised to find out that he's capable of making senpai act like this. Although, her reactions is no different from how I reacted to Manami-san just now, including the time I went out with Naruko-kun.

I don't know.

This feeling of mine.

I can't tell what it is. However, I need to put it aside. For there is, still a goal.

A goal in which I need to grasp on my own.

"Senpai..." I respond, "I think, I understand how you feel now."

* * *

**Koizumi Maya**

* * *

Honestly, I never expected Chiaki to agree to my feelings. However, I guess the two of us never really got around the thought of such a feeling.

From what I can see, Chiaki is kind of me in sense. Except our goals are different.

Onoda Chiaki wants her cousin to make friends, which in the end came true. Although in a sense, what does that leave for Chiaki? She never asked to experience these feelings she's beginning to have now. Neither did I. All I wanted was to safely graduated and get a well-maintained job in the future to support my family. In the end, I started to realize how comforting it is to have Arakita Yasutomo's presence whenever I'm at work.

It's as if...I'm starting to have a peace of mind.

A time, when I can be myself.

I silently smile, "We're both idiots aren't we?"

Chiaki nodded in return to my response, "Yeah."

As the two of kept our silence, Chiaki breaks it by asking, "How's your brother, senpai? I heard from Endo-senpai about your reason for leaving so quickly after the second year's competition..."

**_Koizumi is currently heading over to the clinic, apparently her older brother over-stressed himself during his job._**

Chiaki recalled of what Endo Touka had spoken about Koizumi.

I sighed, "He's fine. Although, I'm really angry at my brother. He never would tell me if he was alright or not."

"You know that guy who took your friend a few minutes ago?" I pointed out to Chiaki as I started my explanation, "He's this guy I know outside of Sohoku. He's loud, annoying, as well as a carnivorous wolf. He's also the one who helped me see my brother, and return here quickly. However, he's the only one..."

I quietly muttered the last words in my mind.

_The only one to see right through my own facade._

**_"So what will you do now?" Arakita asked me, once we stepped outside the clinic._**

**_I stood there in silence. Thinking over what I wanted to do now. In all honesty, I wanted to scold my brother once I entered his room. Though that plan seems to have failed._**

**_"...Let's head back to Hakone Gakuen." I decided, putting up a brave face before the wolf himself. Without hesitation Arakita moved closer to me. My head slightly strained having to stare at Arakita. Man...why is he so tall? However, I can feel warmth fill my face the longer I stared at Arakita. He stared back at me wearing a frown against his face, soon Arakita placed a hand against my cheek and-_**

**_"Ow!...what was that for?!" I muttered in pain. He just pinched my cheek! That...!_**

**_"Idiot." He began as I stopped myself from retorting back, "Didn't I say to stop acting like that? Now quit it."_**

_I can still feel the painful sensation on my cheek thanks to him. Who knew Arakita Yasutomo was a pincher?_

"If I remember correctly, I think he's a part of Hakone Gakuen's famous Bicycle Racing Club. Is there a reason as to why they're famous, Chiaki?"

Chiaki contemplated before responding, "Well. From what I recall, Hakogaku is a school well known for their Bicycle Racing Club. They're also known as the kings of cycling when it comes to the Inter-Highs."

_Kings?_ When I think about that title. I can't help but want to laugh. The image of seeing those four...Fukutomi-san, Shinkai-san, Toudou, and Arakita wearing crowns of a king is hard to imagine. Although shockingly at the same time, I can totally see Toudou wearing a crown and declaring how wonderful he is.

"Why the sudden interest in cycling, senpai?" Chiaki is beginning to question my reasons now.

"I don't know, but..." I stretched my arms out with all my might, "Something tells me that we're going to be dragged into something huge."

It's just mere intuition, however strangely I always get the feeling I'm right.

"Now let's get going. Shiki-san is going to scold us if we're late again."

* * *

**Arakita Yasutomo**

* * *

"Hey Arakita-san!" Manami spoke cheerfully as he followed behind me. _Damn, why did I ended up having to train with this idiot in the first place?_

"What?!" I spatted at the first year, who held no sign of fear or surprise from the soun of my voice.

"Who was that girl you were with today?"

_Girl...fuck. He's talking about Koizumi._

"What about her?" I scoffed as I take a drink trying to ignore whatever this airhead throws at me.

"I don't know." Manami shrugged at first, "However she seems really close to you...Is she your girlfriend?"

**Hack!** _I nearly choked thanks to you!_

Gulping down the water, I yelled, "No fucking way! Where in the hell did you get this?!"

"Well Toudou-san would often talk about this one fan girl of his that came from another school. In fact Toudou-san stated how you'd always stare at his fan out of jeal-"

"Hell no!"

I'm going to fucking give Toudou a piece of my mind later.

"Isn't the same for you?!" I point out to Manami, "You were fooling around with a girl when I found you!"

Strangely Manami held an indifferent face. It wasn't the same foolish expression he'd normally express.

"Chiaki-san..." Manami looked off into the distance, "Is beyond my level."

"Rather, I want to know more about her. However, she...she's the only-"

Manami stopped realizing what he's doing, "...Ah! Sorry Arakita-san, but I'm going on ahead."

Once Manami cycled ahead.

...I could only resume my focus in cycling. The unsettling discovery of this Manami I learned today would be etched deep in my mind. Not only that, the image of the crybaby Koizumi. Never did left my mind. Leaving only a sour distaste in my mouth. Brushing the drips of sweat off, I questioned myself.

_The hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

**Takara Shiki**

* * *

Stepping out of the home economics room of Hakone Gakuen, I began making my way for the bus.

_Kondo. _

I thought softly. He threw another fit after finding out that his team lost.

_And to think, Kondo still acts like a child at heart. _

Massaging my temples, I soon opened my eyes to find a familiar person.

One in which I haven't met in a while.

"Fukutomi Juichi." Acknowledging his presence before me.

"Takara Shiki." Fukutomi Juichi, the ace and captain of Hakone Gakuen, "So another win for Sohoku's cooking club?"

"Of course." I replied, "The people in my team are capable of showing their strengths. Kondo Satoru's team has the ability to defeat my team, however it seems he didn't think of the unknown factors that always happened in every competition."

Glancing over to Fukutomi, I could see an equivalent amount of sheer will power radiating out of Fukutomi's eyes. On par to Shingo's unwavering determination.

"Sohoku is representing the Chiba prefecture this year, right?"

I nodded, "...Shingo will keep his promise. He always did."

Quietly I muttered, "He and his team will defeat Hakogaku this Inter-High, Fukutomi."

"I've already gathered a team of strong cyclists." Fukutomi returned to my statement, "Kinjou won't stand a chance. For I...I am strong!"

Closing my eyes, I stepped passed Fukutomi ending our conversation by one proclaim, "You may be strong. Your team may as well be strong. However...this year, Sohoku is going to win the Inter-High."

Right before I stepped outside, "No matter what happens during this harsh race. Shingo and his team will never lose to Hakogaku."

Holding tightly onto my beliefs, I take a step forward. Toward the path I trust.

Toward the one I strongly believe in.

_Shingo._

_Do your best._

* * *

**An Old Friend**

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.

"Chi! It's me!" A familiar voice spoke.

"Saya!" I exclaimed in happiness. I haven't heard from Saya in a while, "So how's it going over there in Karasuno High?"

"Mm. It's great! I made some good friends here, though it would've been nice if you were here also."

Aoki Sayaka. Or Saya, my childhood friend from Kyoto. She's currently living in Miyagi as of now, though today I learned of something interesting.

"Chi, do you still remember the apple pie recipe you used to make back when we were kids?" Saya asked.

"I do, but you could've used a regular apple pie recipe...so why use that recipe?" I can't help it. I'm curious as to why Saya would want the recipe.

"W-Well you see..." Saya stuttered as she shyly mumbled her words, "There's this person..."

Instantly I figured out as to why Saya is acting so nervous, "Is it a guy?"

"Mhm." Saya replied, "He happens to like apple pie."

I smiled, "I get it. Maybe next time I should visit your area!"

"That'd be great, maybe I should visit Chiba also!" Saya decided, "I still haven't met your cousin."

"Neither have I met the-" I was going to mock Saya about this supposed guy, however...

"Hey! Chiaki!"_Geh! It's Naruko-kun...what bad timing... _"I need help with this question."

"Eh? Who was that just now?!" Saya voiced her surprise while I responded, "Oh it's just a friend of mines. In any case I'll send you the recipe later on email, goodbye Saya!"

"Wait!" Too late I hung up instantly before Naruko-kun could even send more trouble for me. If Saya were to find out about Naruko-kun, I'll never hear the end of it.

"Who were you talking to, Chiaki?" Naruko questioned me as I pocketed my phone.

"Just a friend. Now what was it you needed help on?"

* * *

**Aoki Sayaka**

* * *

"Mou..." I pouted staring at my cell phone. Just when I find out that Chiaki has someone she's interested in, she instantly shuts me out of finding out who it is.

"What's wrong, Sayaka?" A blonde haired girl adorned with colorful hair clips on her side ponytail came to me.

"It's nothing, Yachi. I was trying to ask something from an old friend over in Chiba." I sighed, "..."

"Sayaka?"

I pondered a bit, "Do you think I'm a harsh person, Yachi?"

Yachi shook her head, "No. After all you're a good person! A little angry sometimes, but you're a very kind person."

A small smile formed.

"I see." Closing my eyes, I silently give Yachi, "You have my thanks."

"Hm? Did you say something, Sayaka?"

"No. Nothing at all." I replied as my cell phone vibrated receiving Chi's recipe.

* * *

**Lazura: So I may be planning to write a oneshot for Haikyuu! It's going to be a KenmaXOC pairing though.**

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"Tou-san." I called out to the man sitting in the study focused in correcting his students term paper.

You see, my father is a university professor. One of the reasons why we moved into Chiba with Saka-nii's family is distance-wise. It's not that I didn't like Kyoto. I actually loved the area. Unfortunately the university my father teaches at happens to be much closer in Chiba than Kyoto.

It's also the place where my father met my mother. Formerly known as Ueno Maki. Currently working day-in and out as a botanist.

"You remember how I said that I'm in the bicycle racing club as assistant manager right?" Once my father heard those words, he stopped writing.

"...Yes. I remember." He started, "I have no objections. Although, are you sure you'll be alright?"

There it is. Father's worried blue eyes, sometimes reminded me of Saka-nii's eyes, except my father has brown hair.

"I'll be fine." I reassured my father, "I need to stand up for myself, right?"

"Right."

* * *

**Chiaki's Father - Onoda Kei**

* * *

Bicycle Racing Club...huh?

I wonder if my daughter will be okay tomorrow.

The last time I mentioned about bicycle races, she'd go:

**_"Excuse me, Tou-san, I have to get back to studying."_**

However, it seems that someone encouraged her to get back.

"Perhaps..." I muttered as a smile formed against my face, "I see."

I turned my head over to the framed photograph on my desk.

A slightly younger Chiaki and Sakamichi both smiling at the camera. Sakamichi sitting atop of his bike, while Chiaki wore roller blades.

"You always did make Chiaki happy."

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

"Saka-nii..." I sighed watching Saka-nii seem so overwhelmed by the Inter-High's set up, "I think you should listen to Naruko-kun."

"Don't worry, Chiaki." Makishima reminded me as he made his way to the over-excited cousin of mines, "He'll do just fine."

As the they head off, I nodded my head in understanding.

_That's right. They finally made it._

_Saka-nii. Naruko-kun. Imaizumi-kun._

_They finally made it into the Inter-Highs._

"Now..." Miki-san told me to go look around the Inter-High for Takara-senpai and Koizumi-senpai while they're setting up. I decided to head over to see the stage if my upperclassmen were there, and as soon as I made it, the crowd started becoming riled up.

"Look! It's the winners of the earlier Inter-Highs!" The people pointed out as I weave through them.

"Saka-nii!" Just in time, I was able to make through the crowd and find Saka-nii, although his gaze was focused elsewhere. Turning my head I could see Manami-san standing beside the champions as well as Toudou-san accompanied with the Arakita-san senpai mentioned about.

"You made it Sakamichi-kun and Chi-" However the microphone was taken away from Manami-san's grip by the time he called out our names.

_DON'T YELL OUR NAMES OUT TO THE CROWD!_ I screeched in my mind.

Though...I found it funny when the commentator at the stage wondered if Manami-san was talking about the hill in the Inter-High. The rivalry between Manami-san and Saka-nii is great.

"Heh...He's not too bad." Koizumi-senpai glomped onto me, "So these are the Hakogaku members."

Koizumi-senpai wore a yellow short sleeved blouse and blue jean shorts.

"Well they are the Kings." I reasoned as Senpai continued to watch the interviews happening between the Hakogaku members.

* * *

**Koizumi Maya**

* * *

The spectators weren't kidding when they called them The Kings of cycling. Staring at them from here, it's as they're in a different world compared to how I saw them at work.

Blinking, for a second there...I thought I saw Arakita's eyes widen for a minute. Did he see me?

From this distance? I doubt it. Although the twinkle in Toudou's eyes is telling me something.

_Best to ignore them._

I mumbled in my mind as I turned aside.

"Hey! Koizumi Maya, don't you dare ignore me!" _Ugh...he even yelled my name out loud._

Though, I wonder where Shiki-san is?

She said that she'll be back soon.

"I-It can't be..." Slightly glancing over to Chiaki, I noticed her face became pale.

"Chiaki?"

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

"Nope it's mine." _Eh..._

My eyes widened. I fearfully raised my head to stare at the stage again.

"I-It can't be..." Saka-nii noticed the falter in my voice.

"Chiaki?" He placed a hand against my shoulder to see if I'm alright, "Chiaki...is there something wrong?"

"N-No..." Without hesitation I started dragging myself over to the stage. I'm not even sure if Saka-nii or Koizumi-senpai are following me or not.

_Why._

_Why._

_Why._

_Why._

_Why?_

"I am number 91, Kyoto Fushimi's first year, Midosuji Akira." He spoke highly of himself, "This Inter-High is nothing but a mere stepping stone."

"Akira/Midosuji!" I yelled as well as Imaizumi. When me and Imaizumi turned to see the other, our faces expressed bewilderment.

_How...?_

_How does Imaizumi-kun know Akira?_

"Ah it's the guy from Chiba..." Akira started, "...And Chi."

"It's been awhile Weakizumi-kun and Useless Chi." Akira pointed.

I returned my gaze over to the person standing on stage,"Akira."

_No._

_Why_.

_Please._

_Stop._

_Akira._

"What's going on? You and Chiaki...you guys know that guy from Kyoto?" Naruko asked the two of us.

"Imaizumi-kun. Chiaki." I guess Saka-nii did follow us.

"Chiaki." Koizumi-senpai too.

"That day's race was just so funny." Akira giggled, "Should we tell everyone about it?"

"Don't bother." Imaizumi spatted.

Akira suggested, "Then...should I tell the story. The story of a useless person who couldn't do anything at all..."

"Stop...Akira." My hands formed into fists as my mouth formed a thin line.

_Akira..._

I can hear it in the back of my mind.

The two words I last said to myself on the day I left Kyoto.

**_It hurts._**

"You two aren't fun." Akira commented.

"I only came to say this: I won't use underhanded tactics like you. I'll face you fair and square in the Inter-High and get my revenge for that race!"

Akira only laughed, "So gross! Your face as well as her face are so gross now! It's the same faces you two made the same as those days!"

My eyes were engulfed by tears as Akira spewed out his abnormal string of the word 'Gross' atop of the stage.

"Underhanded? Hey. Hey. You lost because you fell five minutes and seven seconds behind me. You didn't have the strength to catch up. You lost because you couldn't maintain an 90 rotation per minute cadence." Akira smiled deviously as he continued, "You shouldn't be blaming others. That's what you call unjustified resentment. You're a nasty, nasty person."

"Ba-" I gripped onto Imaizumi-kun's arm before he couldn't even pull a hit at Akira.

"Stop!" My eyes were red by this time, "Why, Akira?"

Akira scoffed, "You and Weakizumi-kun, never changed."

"Who would believe it if they were told their mother died on the race?"

_The statement he mentioned just now._

_He didn't._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_Akira, you didn't!_

My voice was already choked by my tears, but it didn't stop the screaming pain within me from demanding,"Akira! Why...why would you even use that?! You of all people kno-"

Soon my mouth shuts the moment Akira's hand covered it, Akira's face not to far from mines.

From the look of his expression, Akira calmly answered, "I wouldn't stop pedaling just because my mother died...right, my ex-coach, my Chi-Hime?"

_Chi-Hime...my Chi-Hime?! After these two years...! Akira is still calling me...!_

"Hey that's enough!" Naruko interjected pulling me away from Akira's grasp.

_Naruko-kun?!_

Naruko yelled, "Imaizumi's not that weak! Nor is Chiaki, yours! If you're a cyclist..."

Once Hakogaku's captain prevented Akira from speaking anymore while Kinjou-senpai stopped Naruko-kun, I took this as the chance to run from the crowd and retreat over to the shades.

"Chiaki!" I could hear Saka-nii's as well as the others call my name. _However this pain._ I clenched a fist close to me. As I stared down at the skirt of the blue one-piece dress I decided to wear today accompanied by brown sandals.

The heavy feelings still lingered within me.

_Do I feel bitter about how Akira said that about me?_

_No._

_Do I feel depressed after hearing him say those hurtful words again?_

_No._

_Rather...I can still see that Akira hasn't changed his mind at all._

_But why?_

_Why would he speak like that?_

_..._

A thought arrived. A thought I never would've imagined Akira stating, however the possibility isn't uncanny to his action.

_Is he...honoring that promise?_

_That promise from before._

"So you're here." Lifting my head up I see,"Imaizumi-kun."

Giving a forced smile, I tried to restrain the pain in my chest. "I'm fine. You should go on ahead."

"I wanted to ask you something." Imazumi started, "How do you know-"

"Midosuji Akira?" I finished for him.

Resuming I began, "Once I tell you my story, can you ...never tell Saka-nii this story."

* * *

**_Little Wheels AU Story (1)_**

* * *

"This is Kinjou Maya, a new student that transferred from Chiba to our Hakone grounds." The homeroom teacher started.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted my new classmates. Although, after taking a seat, I can't help but think about the friends I left behind at Chiba.

Touka-chan, Teshima, and Aoyagi.

Are they doing well?

Better yet are they eating well? Aoyagi and Teshima would often ask me for food, however they're not here with me.

Though the ones I should be worried the most are Chiaki and Sakamichi.

I sighed thinking about the twins. Sakamichi wasn't so good in making many friends back in Chiba, however Chiaki would often help in talking to others. Hopefully they can make better memories over here without me.

During lunch, I munched onto a yakisoba bread on a bench. Quietly wondering about how in the world am I going to make friends here, until...

"Kyah! It's them!" A loud screech erupted from the right as a crowd of girls holding cell phones. Standing up, I could see three guys walking down the pathway. Only two of the guys seem to be paying attention to the crowd.

"Um? Aoki-san?" I decided to ask one of the screaming fan girls who I met in class earlier, "Who are they?"

"Oh yeah, since you're a transfer student...you wouldn't know about them!" Aoki thus began her explanation, "Ahem! Well the red-headed guy you see doing the handgun 'ka-pow' movement? His name is Shinkai Hayato, a very easy-going guy amongst his peers. The handgun movement is his famous 'Kapow Pose'. Though rumor has it he has a soft spot for animals, especially rabbits!"

_Rabbits?_

I watched as the guy did his handgun movement over to a group of girls. The loud screeching never stopped.

"The guy next to him is Toudou Jinpachi. His family's hot springs is a popular retreat around here in Hakone, heard it's been here since the Meiji Era. Though he may seem a little flashy at the times, but Toudou Jinpachi is actually quite good person!"

_No offense...I'm not even sure whether I can respond about his headband or not._

"Last, is the lone wolf of the trio. Arakita Yasutomo." Aoki spoke in a hush tone, "People say that he looked more like a member of the yakuza group during his time as a first year, however he changed ever since his uncle got him into road racing. His uncle, Fukutomi Juichi, is the current coach of Hakogaku's Bicycle Racing Club. In fact, the other two beside him are also in the Bicycle Racing Club."

_Lone wolf, huh?_

Of course, I only took the trio's arrival as a mere signal to avoid them.

I can still remember Makishima-senpai's warnings to avoid someone by the name of Toudou.

**_"Whatever you do, if you ever meet someone by the name of Toudou, avoid at all costs sho."_**

**_"Why? Makishima-senpai?" I asked the green-haired second year._**

**_Makishima gave a number of reasons, although all in all, I think he just wants me to be careful while in Hakone Gakuen._**

* * *

**The twins**

* * *

"This is Kinjou Chiaki and Kinjou Sakamichi. They'll be our new friends here." The teacher introduced the twins, "Everyone, be sure to make them feel welcome!"

"Yes!" Sang the children.

This is the story of Kinjou Chiaki and Kinjou Sakamichi.

The identical twins of Kinjou Shingo and Kinjou Shiki. Younger siblings to Kinjou Maya, a second year at Hakone Gakuen.

During recess, Sakamichi and Chiaki sat in the shade wondering what to do.

"D-Do you think I'll be able to make friends, Chiaki?" Sakamichi asked his twin sister.

"Of course we will! C'mon!" Chiaki pulled on her brother's arm dragging him over to meet two girls and a tall boy their age.

"Hi! Can we play with you guys?" Chiaki started making a conversation with the two girls, the boy seemed uninterested though.

"Of course! I'm Miki and these are my friends Aya-chan and Imaizumi-kun!" Miki introduced herself as well as her friends.

Chiaki nudged her brother to speak, of course Sakamichi continued to fidget as he began, "H-Hello! M-My name is-is..!"

"Hah? Speak clearly!" Aya grew impatient of Sakamichi's slow response.

"Aya-chan." Miki calmed her friend down, "Sorry, could you please say your name more clearly."

"I'm Sakamichi." Sakamichi gulped down his hesitation, while his twin continued, "And I'm Chiaki!"

Of course Chiaki didn't expect an incoming rubber ball to be thrown at high-speed toward her.

"Look out!" cried a voice, but by the time Chiaki noticed the ball. She felt herself pulled aside, looking up to see who saved her in time. It was none other than, "Imaizumi-kun!"

"You need to watch yourself more often." Imaizumi muttered as he walked away in silence.

"Wow! I didn't expect that hotshot to speak to anybody!" A red-headed boy marched his way over to apologize, "Sorry for throwin the ball at ya!"

"It's alright!" Chiaki replied, "What's your name?"

"I'm the Naruko Shoukichi! You can call me Naruko though!"

"Hey, Manami, you should come over here too!" Naruko called out to a boy. He had similar blue eyes as to the twins however the boy had an opposing blue ahoge hair rivaling Naruko's spiky red hair.

"Nice to meet you." Manami greeted, "I'm Manami Sangaku."

"Oh, aren't you the boy who was sleeping in the back of the classroom?" Sakamichi noted as the the children started talking amonst each other.

* * *

**Kinjou Maya**

* * *

_Why...Why?_

_Why is the King of the School and the Lone Wolf following behind me?!_

"Hey." I don't know which one is calling to me, but I'm hoping it's just to someone else. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore them!

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!" _That's it I'm running like my life depends on it!_

Without looking back, I started my mad dash over to the day care. By the time I got to gates, my breathing became heavy.

"Onee-chan/Nee-chan!" Lifting my head up, a smile graced my face as my siblings rush over into my arms.

"Sakamichi. Chiaki." I voiced their names out, "How's school today?"

"Fun!" The two responded. It's normal for Chiaki to state that, however surprise enveloped me when Sakamichi spoke in such a tone.

"I made so many new friends today, Nee-chan!" Sakamichi smiled lively.

"Is that so?"

Chiaki tugged on my sleeve, "See, those two are also our friends! Imaizumi Shunsuke-kun and Manami Sangaku-kun!"

Following my sister's pointed stare, I grimaced.

Standing next to the two children was none other than Arakita Yasutomo as well as Toudou Jinpachi.

"You." Toudou stepped forward, "I told you to not ignore me! Aren't you one of my fan?! Were you running out of embarrassment?!"

"..." I'm speechless, I can understand why Makishima-senpai wanted me to avoid him at all costs, "No. I thought you were a stalker, also I don't even know you."

Toudou froze into shock.

"Wow, I never knew Toudou-nii would freeze up like that!" The little boy, Chiaki introduced, named Manami laughed.

"You're quite funny, transfer student." Blinking, I turned to see Fukutomi Yasutomo's expression form into a smirk, "Never thought I'd see the day Toudou react that way."

"Let's go, Imaizumi." The lone wolf alerted the silent boy, who in tow walked beside.

"Imaizumi-kun!" Sakamichi spoke out loud, "Let's play again, okay!"

The boy nodded his head before resuming after Fukutomi Yasutomo.

_Should I be more surprised of my brother being outspoken or should I be more surprised by talking to two of the most popular guys at school?!_

* * *

**Lazura: If you're wondering about the AU after the chapter, it's totally a bizarre AU I dreamt up. Where Shiki and Kinjou are married. Chiaki and Sakamichi are literally twins in this au. Maya is Chiaki and Sakamichi's older sister going to Hakone Gakuen, who is the new student at the school.**

**Fukutomi is Arakita's father. lol what was I thinking?! xD**

**Finds out that the lone wolf (Arakita Yasutomo) of the school happens to go pick up his younger cousin (Imaizumi Shunsuke) and the popular king of the school (Toudou Jinpachi) picks up his nephew (Manami Sangaku) at the same day care Maya goes to pick up her younger siblings.**

**This is what happens when you start getting plot bunnies. The plunnies!**

**Next chapter will include Koizumi Maya's and Takara Shiki's character profiles.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**_Sunflower Promise (2)_**

* * *

For the first time, Akira asked me, "D-Do you want to go to the hospital with me, Chi?"

"The hospital?" I pondered, "Why?"

"There's someone I want you to meet." Akira wasn't looking at me in the eye, like he'd normally do. However, the excitement of meeting whoever this person was fluttered within me.

As the two of us headed over to Kyoto Memorial Hospital, we greeted the nurse who offered us a warm smile.

"She's awake right now," The nurse offered to tell us, "You and your friend can go see her."

_Her?_

I couldn't help but wonder as to who Akira wants me to meet. Akira stopped telling me to wait by the door, as he stepped in to speak to the person. Peering from behind the door, I can see a very kind woman speaking to Akira in such a happy tone.

"Heh? So this your friend?" The woman had short coffee-colored hair, with the wave of her hand, she ushered me to come closer. I jolted from my hiding spot. I was hiding behind the edge of the hospital room door.

My friend's eyes bored into me, telling me to introduce myself.

As I crept over to my friend's side, I timidly introduced myself clasping my hands together, "I-I'm Onoda Chiaki. I'm in the same class as him ma'am."

The woman gave me a smile as well as my friend.

"It's nice to me you, Chiaki-chan." She turned her head over to my friend, "You made a good friend, Akira."

Standing tall, yet lanky. I could see Akira direct his eyes away from his mother's face and mine.

A faint blush dusted upon his cheeks.

"O-Of course I did." He muttered, "Chi...isn't a bad friend."

"And a cute girl too." This time it was my turn to blush. I couldn't help, but feel embarrassed by Akira's mom.

I responded to her, "You're too kind Midosuji-okaasan..."

Akira's mom placed her hand on both me and Akira. Ruffling our hairs to the point where they fluffed.

"Hehe." She giggled as I felt a warm feeling wash over me from the sound of Akira's mom's voice.

Akira has a nice mom.

The same as my mom and Saka-nii's mom.

**However this warm feeling would never last.**

From what I learned today, it seems that I found out the reason as to why Akira is so determined to winning the upcoming race.

Though I would never expect to uphold a promise, to such an amazing lady.

Known as Midosuji's mother.

"Chi-chan." She'd often call me whenever Midosuji-san send off Akira to get something, "Can you promise me something?"

"Y-Yes!" I replied listening intently to her request.

"Can you promise me to watch over Akira for me?" Of course, I didn't understand what she meant by those words at the time. It wasn't until...before the bicycle race, I began to understand what she meant.

"Midosuji-okaasan..." I cried as Akira was pulled into a hug by his mother. The tears overflowed, it never stopped that day. From then on, Akira, started to change once the one important person of Akira's life left us.

**I kept my promise.**

**Although...**

**I never thought I'd break it by the time we were in third-year middle school.**

* * *

**Midosuji Akira**

* * *

The first time I met her.

I thought that she was annoying as the others in the classroom.

However whenever her friends weren't watching her. She'd always send her curious gaze over to me.

**Why would you even look at me?**

"Stop!" She slapped the black marker out of the bully's hand, "What are you doing?! I'm going to tell the teacher!"

**...**

"Geh! This isn't any of your business, Chiaki!" The boy yelled at her, who held his recently slapped hand. "Besides how can Midou even become an athlete?! It's impossible for someone who still uses a backboard to swim!"

**...**

"He can do it!" She proclaimed standing right in front of me.

**...**

"No he can't!"

**...**

"Yes he can!" She shoved the bully in frustration.

**I had enough of this.**

"Don't you dare shove me!" The girl retorted back at the bully only to be caught at the last minute by me. Supporting this annoying girl, I inhaled my frustration.

She blinked in surprise,"Midou-kun...?"

Voicing them, my anger, into words.

"Road Racing."

The bully didn't hear,"Huh? What was that?!"

"It's called road racing. Your body becomes one with your bike, and you ride over 100 kilometers per day. It's the most brutal sport in the world." Midou exclaimed, "It's amazing! It's super fast! You'll never understand!"

**Of course. No one at school would ever understand.**

**To them, you have to be good at everything in order to do your best.**

**...**

**It's better to be good at only one thing!**

On that afternoon, I never would've thought the same girl from earlier to appear before me.

"Are you okay?!" She exclaimed in worry of my injuries searching for something in her backpack, "Handkerchief...handkerchief...!"

Struggling in the midst of finding her supposed handkerchief. I decided to question her, "Why are you here?"

"...Oh...uh." She fumbled her words, "The way to my house is this way, and I happened to see you riding your bike."

"...is that so?"

"U-Um!" The girl's eyes lit as if they saw something amazing happen, "I saw you cycling recently! You're really fast, aren't you? Midou-kun!"

"Fast..." I blinked for a moment wondering as to why she'd think like that, "It's not fast enough."

"C-Can I...! Can I watch you ride your bike again?!"

**Why would you even bother?**

"Why."

**Why would you even care?**

"You shouldn't even be talking to me. Go away."

"No." By that time, my eyes widened in shock of her reply, "I want to see you ride your bike again!"

One thought left unsaid.

**Onoda Chiaki, why do you even try?**

"Akira!" She slapped her hands over her mouth in realization, "I-I'm sorry...Midou-kun. It's rude of me to call you by first name only."

"It's fine." I replied stating the name her friend would often call her, "Chi."

"Chi?" Chi tilted her head in confusion.

"Your name. That girl called you Chi instead of your usual name, correct?"

"Right. Then Akira! I've noticed something's you need to improve on while riding your road racer!"

**This feeling.**

I clenched my chest hidden away from Chi's sight.

**It's similar to the feeling mom gave.**

**If I had to describe this feeling...**

**Then.**

**It'd be blue.**

**The same color of her kind yet calm hue of her eyes.**

Then one day.

The two colors met.

As I entered the hospital room holding a flower. The nurse gave it to me before I could even leave the building to get a flower for mom.

The nurse called it...a Sunflower **(Adoration).**

"Akira." They both called to me.

**The one who gave me this name.**

**As well as the one who became my first friend.**

**Another feeling came.**

**I decided.**

**This color...**

**is Green.**

_However these colors of yellow, blue, and green._

_They never did last._

_Neither did the flower._

_..._

_It wasn't the same after that race._

_It's as if...the sun had lost its ray of life._

_..._

"Akira." Chi stopped me. We were heading home from middle school by the time. It was a few weeks before my next road race.

"I'm going to be moving away in about a few days from now."

**It was then.**

**That calm yet kind blue.**

**Became**

**A violent shade of Red.**

"Wait!" Chi cried. Tears dripping from those once calm pools of blue turning into misery, "What do you mean by that...Akira?"

"You heard what I said..."

**You were finally going to leave me.**

**Just like mom did.**

"Don't show your gross face in front of me ever again. You can't ride a bicycle. You can only watch. What's the use of someone who can only watch? You're..."

**_"Chi-Hime?" My mom furrowed her brows as Chi pouted before us, "You don't like to be called a princess? Why not?"_**

**_"Because!" Chi explained, "I don't want to be useless. Princesses that can't do anything are useless to anyone!"_**

**_Chi also shifted from her seat, "Plus...calling me 'Blood Princess' dubs me as someone I'm not, right?"_**

"Useless. Useless. Useless. USELESS!" I pointed at her as I hid my anger behind my smile...my mask...my own facade, "YOU'RE USELESS TO ME...CHI-HIME!"

_The colors I once saw._

_Soon dimmed._

_Diminishing into that singular color._

_The color of grey._

* * *

**_Chapter 21_**

* * *

"It was around the time we were in grade school." I began my side of the story, "Akira started to ride his road racer to school."

**_Back then a lot of kids in our class would bully him for aiming to become an athlete._**

**_Of course no one took Akira seriously, so he decided on his own. That it'd be better to be good at only one thing rather than being good at everything._**

**_One day, I saw how hard Akira pushed himself in riding his bicycle. It was also the day, I became friends with Midosuji Akira. Sure there were many times our classmates tried to bully us into separation, however we never backed down._**

**_What kept both our heads high...was none other than one kind yet frail lady._**

**_Midosuji Akira's mother._**

"Midosuji's mother?" Imaizumi questioned me, as I nodded in silence.

**_She's a very kind person. The complete opposite of how Akira is now._**

**_However, she was always in the hospital. A smile plastered on her face every time me and Akira came over to visit._**

**_Although what the two of us didn't expect...was during the day of Akira's first bicycle racing competition._**

**_She..._**

I swallowed as I urged myself to continue.

**_Didn't come to see his race._**

**_Though, by the time we got to the hospital._**

**_It was..._**

Stopping, I hesitated a moment before I continued to speak.

"...I'll say this in Akira's stead," I stated, "I'm sorry, Imaizumi-kun. Maybe if I didn't leave Kyoto, Midosuji wouldn't be acting like tha-"

Soon Imaizumi's hand connected to my head giving a gentle pat, "It's alright. What's been done in the past has already happened, we can't change anything."

"You...really care for that guy don't you?" Imaizumi commented.

_To the point of crying for such a foul person._

He thought in silence.

I held my head down as tears dripped off my face, "Yes."

Imaizumi didn't like seeing this person, out of everyone he met in high school. Onoda Chiaki held a prominent hold on her feelings. He knew how strong Chiaki is ever since he first mistaken her for Onoda Sakamichi.

Sure there were a few times Chiaki shown signs of her own weakness. The time she bashed into him at Kanzaki's as well as the time Naruko noticed how uncheerful and less motivated Chiaki became during the summer training camp.

However, he never thought he'd see the day that Onoda Sakamichi's cousin to be brought down by the words of one person.

As Chiaki proceeded to wipe her tears...

Imazumi clenched his hands into fists, as his eyes narrowed into a glare.

_Midosuji Akira...you'll pay._

* * *

**Naruko Shoukichi**

* * *

"Hotshot...and Chiaki..." I muttered to myself. Trying to find the two.

I didn't expect Chiaki to know that strange guy from Kyoto as well as the hotshot. Though..

"Hotshot." My eyes widened. Finding Chiaki and Imaizumi sitting in the shade. Not only that, Chiaki's eyes were slightly red.

"Da-" I stopped myself. I was going to curse at Imaizumi for making Chiaki cry however, I remembered that it wasn't the hotshot's fault. Taking a deep breath, I made my way over to the two.

"Chiaki." I started gaining the attention of my friend, "You doing okay?"

Chiaki nodded her head a bit showing her silent response. It seems after that fiasco earlier, has caused Chiaki to go into a really bad breakdown.

"I'm going to call for Takara-senpai and Koizumi-senpai, you guys go on ahead." Chiaki weakly replied, "You guys need to get ready, after all today's the first day race."

Chiaki ushered both me and Imaizumi to move closer as well as to keep our hands out. Without expecting it, Chiaki placed a small bag in each of our hands.

"This...?" The hotshot and I stared at the item within our hands. The one in my hand was a small red bag bearing a tiger symbol while Imaizumi's was a blue bag bearing a bicycle symbol.

"I wanted to give it to you guys over at the starting line, however now seemed like a good time." She gave a small smile, "Takara-senpai helped me in making these for you two as well as the upperclassmen and Saka-nii. I want you guys to give it your all for the next three days. So don't give up!"

Smirking, we both gripped tightly onto the good luck charms.

"Thank you, Chiaki." _Damn it! The hotshot said the same thing I was going to say!_ I glared at the hotshot while he returned the glare. A faint giggle from Chiaki was heard. It seems that Chiaki is cheering up.

Right before me and Imaizumi left, an idea busted in my mind.

_...! I've got a plan!_

"Hey, Chiaki!" I caught Chiaki's attention, "If I win the first check point against the old man, you owe me a kiss!"

"EH?!" I snickered as I watched Chiaki's face gape at my statement.

"...Who said she'll kiss you?"

I scrunched my brows as I eyed Imaizumi, "What's that, hotshot? Can't help but feel jealous?"

"No." Imaizumi bluntly spoke, "...However...you're too naive."

"What the heck..." Naive my ass, even I'm not that blind,"...You. You have the same feelings for her too, don't you?"

Imaizumi continued moving toward the starting line, a damn smile plastered against his face, "Who knows."

I kept myself from aiming a punch at the hotshot.

_YOU...!_

I swear if we weren't in the same team, I would be picking a fight with you right now.

Though...

We need to win today's race.

* * *

**Manami Sangaku**

* * *

I was going to run after Chiaki-san the same as the other two, however Arakita-san stops me by placing a hand over my shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Arakita-san questioned me, "The race is about to start soon. We need to be heading over the starting line. You can worry about your little girlfriend after the race."

"But Chiaki-san is-" Arakita-san stopped my words.

"Hell no. We need to go now wonder boy."

_I guess I'm going to have to see Chiaki-san later...I wonder how she is after that._

Though to think Chiaki-san was the one who coached that person seems unbelievable in most people's eyes.

However that crying face didn't suit you.

Chiaki-san, it might be just me saying these, but...you.

You look much better...

"Smiling." I said to myself as I followed after Arakita-san and the others.

* * *

**Here are the character profiles of the other two OCs!**

* * *

**Koizumi Maya**

**Birthday: February 10**

**Appearance: Short brown hair and brown eyes. Wearing two black bobby pins one the left side of her hair.**

**Description: She's a second year at Sohoku as well as the vice president of the cooking club. Maya is also in a few of Aoyagi and Teshima's classes at school and often gets help from them for studying. Maya is currently working part-time in Hakone in order to save money for her university tuition. Maya ended up meeting four of Hakogaku's cyclists during her shifts, of course Maya hates having to serve them. However she might be interested in a certain annoying wolf.**

**Takara Shiki**

**Birthday: September 24**

**Appearance: Having raven colored hair that reaches just past her shoulder blades and dark brownish-red eyes. During club activities or physical education, Shiki ties her hair up into a bun.**

**Description: As a third year at Sohoku as well as being the president of the cooking club, Shiki tends to take attendance seriously. Shiki is also a former middle school classmate of Kinjou, which can explain why they're close. However both members of the Bicycle Racing Club and the Cooking Club know that the two third years, wonder as to why these two never went into a relationship. It's hinted that Shiki may have some resentment towards Fukutomi when it came to Kinjou's injuries during the previous Inter-High.**

* * *

**Lazura: So for those who didn't quite understand Midosuji's part in the beginning. Simply it's the way Midosuji describes his feelings as a child. Like for example how Midosuji called the feeling he'd get from his mother is the color _yellow_. To signify the kindness he received from the one he adored the most, yet at the same time you can understand how emotional Midosuji is by just describing one color.**

**And as I've answered to angelamigotfriends from before: I _may _be implying that Chiaki might be in a reverse-harem situation, however...! It all depends on who you readers think is right for the Chiaki.**

**The all-rounder, Imaizumi Shunsuke.**

**The sprinter, Naruko Shoukichi.**

**The climber, Manami Sangaku.**

**The childhood friend, Midosuji Akira.**

**So this is my question to you guys: Who do you think Chiaki should end up with?**

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lazura: Now that this chapter's up! I'd like to say thank you to those who gave me their opinion on who should end up with Chiaki. However I do have a few other announcements besides that. I'm announcing that Ethereal Wheels will end once the characters reach the end of their year, since the third years won't be there. (I know what happens before and once they reach their second year, but I'm not spoiling it.) Though there is going to be a sequel to this story, which will continue Chiaki's second year. Plus I'm adding a new character to the story, who'll replace Shiki. (I'm sorry to those who love Shiki, but she'll mentioned a few times by Maya or shown sometime in the sequel).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**_Unattainable Ageha_**

* * *

This situation...

"Is there a reason as to why I'm here?" I asked opening the sliding doors to reveal myself. Wearing a green kimono paired with a dark green obi as I trudged my way across the tatami mats toward the person who took me here. "Wah!"

Unfortunately I'm not as graceful as Takara Shiki, cute like Onoda Chiaki, or perfect like any Yamato Nadeshiko.

I guess in a sense, Koizumi Maya, is none other than your average tomboy. Currently wearing in a kimono, helping a certain client of mines from the diner I work at.

"Only for today," He gave a smile wearing his family's traditional retreat kimono while holding me close, "I, Toudou Jinpachi, will make you, Koizumi Maya, become a beautiful ageha for today!"

_Can you please let go of me?_

I deadpanned trying to hide my flushed face from him, "What are you...Fairy Godmother?"

"How mean!" Toudou returned, "I told you I'm the Mountain God!"

_...says the same person acting like fairy godmother at the last minute._

**Flashback...**

"What do you mean...you need my help?" My eye twitched. After receiving a message Kaede-san about a client asking for me during the weekend. I never expected the person to be Toudou.

"I need to show you how beautiful you are." Toudou detailed about how he heard the conversation between me and Touka. At that time I was on my phone chatting about how I rejected a guy who asked me out a couple of days ago.

_"You see Touka..." I sighed, "I'm just not ready for getting into a relationship this fast. Plus I hardly even know the guy."_

_"Even if you're a tomboy, you at least need to do something about yourself! For crying out loud, Maya, there are some decent guys trying to ask you out!"_

_"And what?" I tried to hold back the anger held in my tone, "Accept their request in becoming their girlfriend? And then what happens next? Look, Touka...I'm not the type of girl to be looking for guys at this point in time. Besides I don't see myself beautiful or pretty as those 'decent guys' you were talking about see me."_

_"Maya...I understand." Touka relented, "But I swear, Maya, one day there will be that one and only guy who'll make you see the truth!"_

**End of Flashback...**

One and only guy... you say? This is Toudou. He'll force himself to be the one and only guy I see. Lately, I've been getting the feeling that Toudou is trying to get my attention more often ever since I denied being a part of his fan club the first time I met Toudou.

_Koizumi. Koizumi. Koizumi. Koizumi. Koizumi._

He'd call out every time I'm within radius.

_I think a vein recently popped in my head just now._

"I don't understand how taking me to your family's inn and dressing me up in a kimono is supposed to make me see light on how I appear to be." I commented as Toudou continued to style my hair.

_Plus...wearing this kimono places a lot of pressure when you try to move around in this._

"Don't worry," Toudou reassured me as he placed the brush down, "See, this is you."

Lifting my eyes, I spied an unfamiliar person sitting within the mirror. Slightly turning my head, I realize that the person on the mirror is without a doubt me. However the flustered feeling returned once Toudou's hand gently grasps my chin, guiding my gaze over to his.

"Now that I think about it..." I swallowed. I've never been this close or rather I haven't been this close to guy except for when my brother gets sick. Though, this person isn't my brother. He's a third-year student attending Hakone Gakuen, where as I'm a second-year attending Souhoku Gakuen. Two rival schools. Yet I've only known this guy, since my first year in Souhoku.

_Why am I hesitating like this?_

I blinked taking notice of Toudou's appearance._ Now that I think about it...I never seen Toudou take off his head band before._ My curiosity reached its end as my hand slowly crept its way up to Toudou's white head band.

* * *

**Toudou Jinpachi**

* * *

"I don't understand how taking me to your family's inn and dressing me up in a kimono is supposed to make me see light on how I appear to be." Koizumi commented as I continued to brush her hair.

I sigh internally, this girl really doesn't seem to notice.

"Don't worry," I reassured Koizumi as I placed the brush down, "See. this you."

I smirked. It seems that even I, the Mountain God, is capable of making one of my many fans become a beautiful butterfly.

"Now that I think about..." I gently grasped Koizumi's chin, allowing her gaze to stare back at me. I faintly chuckled upon her reaction. This Koizumi was different from her usual image, and I am the first one to see this. Koizumi acting so shy, yet curious at the same time.

"Ah..." I soon find my precious white head band in Koizumi's grasps, as the locks of my bangs fall before my unmarred face.

"You look like a girl with or without this." Koizumi noted.

"So what you're saying is: I'm so beautiful like a girl." Brushing the bangs of my hair aside, "If you wanted to see my full beauty you should have just asked Koizumi."

Koizumi's face was indifferent as she tried to steady herself up. Ready to lash a retort toward me, "That's not what I me-"

Again, Koizumi is about fall because of the kimono's length. However, I catch her in the momentum. Holding this small being in my arms. Koizumi's face revealed her shyness as it tinged red.

"I understand," I placed a hand against her head nodding in confirmation. I finally know why Koizumi keeps going to me. It's not the kimono, it's actually, "My sheer beauty compelled you to come near me!"

"D-Don't hug me!"

_Just for today._

"Allow me to treat you as my princess, after all you're one of my many fans!"

_Let this short time._

"Are you kidding me Mountain Fairy?!"

_Allow me to spend time with this unattainable butterfly._

_No matter how little it is._

_Just before she returns to his side._

_The lone beast of our cycling team._

_Arakita Yasutomo._

* * *

**_Omake -Koizumi Maya's POV-_**

* * *

"Hey, Makishima-san?" I tilted my head in wonder as to why he pulled me aside during break, "What did you needed to show me again?"

Makishima opened his cell phone, tapping buttons away as I waited for him.

Once he found whatever it was, Makishima showed me his cell phone.

I blanched in shock.

There on Makishima-san's screen was a text message from Toudou, not only that it held an attached picture.

**To: Maki-chan~ :D**

**Doesn't she look breath taking? She's my precious butterfly!**

The picture was none other than me, not noticing that Toudou took a picture of me and sent it to Makishima of all people.

**Her name is Koi-...Nope! :P I'm not giving away her name!**

**It's a secret! ;)**

"...That..." I swear this Mountain Fairy.

"My condolences." Makishima-san began, "But this is Toudou, sho."

_I WAS NEVER YOUR'S TO BEGIN WITH!_

* * *

**_Chapter 22_**

* * *

"Chiaki!" Koizumi-senpai called dashing toward me at high speed while holding her cell phone, "Are you alright?! Do you feel bad? Do you need so-"

"Senpai..." I stopped her, "It's alright. I just needed some time to myself."

Koizumi-senpai frowned as she tugged my arm, "C'mon, Chiaki. I know you and that guy on the stage had some kind of relationship in the past. However, why does he have to be the one to hold you back from cheering on those three?"

"I know." I lifted my head up to stare at the sky above as people continued heading over to the starting line. Koizumi-senpai, being the only one to stay behind.

"The fact that I wasn't prepared to meet him today was what scared me."

My own fear.

The fear of hearing Akira reject me as a friend again.

It pains me so much that I knew he'd say those words again..

However...Akira didn't.

This time, Akira called me Chi-Hime. The nickname I hated for a long time.

Blood Princess, the irony of the nickname would often sadden me. This why I preferred people to call me Chiaki.

A thousand autumn. The true meaning of my name. The reason as to why Saka-nii knew how much I love the scarlet colored ginkgo leaves, as well as the reason as to how Akira found out my detest for Chi-Hime.

I can remember the time.

Laying down in the middle of a pile of leaves as more red ginkgo leaves dance their way into the pile.

As Saka-nii reached his hand out to me, the day I moved into Chiba.

The day I became a third year at West Kujukuri Middle School.

The day I finally became more close to Saka-nii as someone I respect so much.

The one who would smile no matter how bad the pain is.

"Chiaki. You went through a lot didn't you." Koizumi-senpai responded breaking my trance.

I glanced at Koizumi-senpai, "I guess I did."

* * *

**Takara Shiki**

* * *

"Uh...Ki-chan?" I turned my head slightly to face my older sister, Takara Shizuka, who was currently driving us toward the feeding station before the other members of the Souhoku Bicycle Racing club.

"Are those two alright?" It seems my sister's worry has begun to notice how deathening the silence it is between Koizumi and Onoda-san. It wasn't like those two be this silent. Staring at the mirror which showed them, I decided to speak to them.

"It's not my business to know what's going on between you two." I started gaining their attention, "However, I know you two came here for a reason. Am I wrong?"

Eyeing them, I started to see a change undergo.

"...That's right." Koizumi began, "The reason as to why we're here is-"

"To help...and cheer Souhoku on during the Inter-High!" Onoda-san continued off.

A smile formed against my lips as I congratulated them, "Well done."

I expected this. _Shingo, you're not the only one who trained others._

_...You showed me the team you've created. Trained them. Cared for them. Watched them grow. You showed me how to form a bond with people I can trust._

_...I know that the both of us have hidden many things between us. Thus keeping our own silence._

_Although, maybe..._

_Maybe._

I closed my eyes as the air of the salty sea breeze flowed through by the window.

_One day, I can tell you how I truly feel about you._

_Shingo._

_I don't know how to speak of this, but I want you to know._

_My affections toward you will never cease to fail me._

"Please..." I quietly prayed, "Let victory come to you and the team you created."

* * *

**Onoda Sakamichi**

* * *

_I wonder what's wrong with Chiaki._

Right now, Naruko-kun and Tadokoro-senpai are doing their best as well as other ace sprinters.

Besides worrying about the two sprinters, I pondered upon Chiaki's relationship to the guy on the stage from before.

_Midosuji Akira._

I shivered thinking back about how that person acted towards Imaizumi-kun and Chiaki.

Not just that, I never seen Chiaki cry like that as well as how angry Imaizumi-kun was upon seeing Midosuji-kun.

My eyes trailed over to Imaizumi-kun. A part of me is telling me to ask him about what happened to Chiaki, since Imaizumi-kun and Naruko-kun were able to find her. Though at the same time, I'd feel as if I'd be bothering Chiaki about what happened earlier.

_Plus the expression she made._

"Um! Imaizumi-kun!" I called out to my friend as I rode closer to him, "I know this is probably a wrong time to ask you, but are you sure that Chiaki is alright?"

Imaizumi, still had his gaze focused to the front, but managed to answer my question, "To tell you the truth. I'm not sure."

As I thought. I knew something happened to her last year through Kei-ojiisan, but I didn't think it had to do with Midosuji-kun.

"Though." I lifted my head, wondering of what Imaizumi-kun was going to say.

"She's capable of standing on her own. If anything that's one thing your cousin is strong in." I blinked. _It might be my imagination, but does Imaizumi-kun...know more about Chiaki than I do? Or maybe...Chiaki didn't want me to worry about her._

_..._

_It's not fair._

_Chiaki._

_You always worry about others. Me included._

_You always placed those you care about before you even dare think about the situation you're in._

_But have you ever, thought once about yourself?_

"Onoda." Makishima-senpai, "If there's one thing I know between you and your cousin..."

"Eh?"

Senpai gave a smirk placing me into wonder as to what he was going to say, "No. Never mind."

* * *

**Makishima Yuusuke**

* * *

"If there's one thing I know between you and your cousin..." I stopped myself. There's no way he can know this, "No. Never mind."

Resuming my focus in what's in front of me, I silently state what I was going to say to Onoda.

_You and Chiaki are two peas in a pod when it comes to your unwavering determination._

_In fact, the thought of your cousin being a risk taker didn't cross my mind either. Then again, the coach was going to make her an assistant coach instead of assistant manager._

I can remember. The plan Chiaki gave me in case if Onoda were placed in a situation where he couldn't lead the team up the mountains when I'm supposed to be racing for the mountain tag for the first day.

**Flash back...**

"Hey. You can't be serious, Chiaki." I spoke right after Chiaki explained her plan, "You can't expect your cousin to make it within three minutes if something like that were to happen, sho!"

The thought of Onoda Sakamichi getting caught in a crash, forcing him to be left behind by his team is possible. However, three minutes isn't enough for him to catch up to us if we're up against Hakogaku!

Chiaki's face didn't falter, "But Makishima-senpai. This is the Inter-High. We have to consider any possibility that can happen during this race. Plus it's Saka-nii's first official race, as well as the amount of people racing on the first day."

"I want Saka-nii to grow stronger." Chiaki started as she placed a fist over her heart, "This Inter-High. I want to use every bit of knowledge I learned in all of the races I've seen. Even if I have place Saka-nii in a strict idea. However, I think since it's you, Makishima-senpai. You'll be able to-"

**End of Flashback...**

I've got to say.

Chiaki, you're one heck of risk taker.

Although, at the same time you're right, Onoda Sakamichi is a climber.

As his senpai, and as a fellow climber.

Watch.

I'll make sure your cousin will become strong.

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

"So, I heard from Naruko earlier!" Oh great. Koizumi-senpai must've learned about Naruko's proclaim.

"You have to kiss the little red-head if he wins this part of the race, don't you?"

"As much as I hate to say it, but..." I exhaled, "I have no choice. I can't back out on anything Naruko-kun starts."

"But you wanted to back out, didn't you?" I raised a brow toward Koizumi-senpai, "After all, there's not just Naruko Shoukichi, but also those other two first years right? Imaizumi Shunsuke and that Hakogaku student, Manami Sangaku."

_No. No. Oh gods no, Takara-senpai please stop this conversation. Why can't you stop Koizumi-senpai from this?! This is why I don't want to even dare think about this particular topic. Why must you bring it up?!_

"Senpai, what're you trying to get at?"

"See..." Koizumi-senpai started, "You have three guys. All three involved in a bicycle racing club, and competing in this summer race. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them decides to confess to you."

"That's absolutely ridiculous." I flat out rejected, however the warmth in my cheeks didn't fade away, "This is a race! They have no time to think about anything besides the Inter-High!"

It's only because they're in a race! Yeah that's it! Imaizumi-kun, Naruko-kun, and Manami-san. They're all extraordinary cyclists that are competing in the Inter-High.

...

Imaizumi-kun is completely focused when it comes to road racing, and hopes to become an ace one day. Imaizumi-kun, is one of those silent type of guy. Yet, he's kind and helpful when needed. Blunt and sometimes awkward when speaking, however Imaizumi-kun is true in his own way.

Naruko-kun is always competing against Tadokoro-senpai when it comes to being a sprinter as well as a flashy one at that. Loud, funny, and annoying. Naruko-kun is always that one supportive person I can talk to in class.

Manami-san...well it's not that I don't know him much to begin with. It's just that, the more closer I am to him. The more I feel less safe? I don't know. I kind of have mixed feelings about Manami-san. Especially how close Manami-san is by me. I get that there's something. Something he's hiding.

If any of these three do end up doing as Senpai stated.

I.

I need to reject them.

* * *

**Lazura: Ah poor Chiaki. She's only in denial. I'm still taking opinions on who Chiaki should end up with, so don't hesitate to say something. Oh, and give me your onions on who Maya should end up with. Since, Takara Shiki already has her heart set on Kinjou ;D.**

**Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lazura:I wanted to post this on Midosuji's birthday, but stuff happened...so Happy belated birthday, Midosuji Akira! xD Also, Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

_It's almost time._

Naruko-kun and Tadokoro-senpai have been facing the second-year sprinter of Hakogaku for awhile. Yet they've haven't reach the flat's checkpoint.

Also...I am begging for Tadokoro-senpai wins this. It's not that I want Naruko-kun to win this part of the race, it's just.

My face burned. _Why does it have to be me?! Why not Miki-san or some other girl at Souhoku?! I never kissed any guy in my entire life, Saka-nii and my father don't count._

Staring out the window I watched as Naruko-kun and Tadokoro-senpai came across traffic cones in their path, and as reckless as they are...the two allowed themselves to get hit by the in air objects.

I winced watching Naruko-kun and Tadokoro-senpai receive a bloody mark left by the traffic cones. Though, their determination to win the first tags of the race was incredible.

_As always, you were the flashiest one out of the trio._

I complimented Naruko-kun in my mind. Once Tadokoro-senpai, Naruko-kun, and that second-year Hakogaku sprinter finished. I called out to Naruko-kun, "Naruko-kun!"

Catching his attention, I waved over to him, "You did your best!"

He returned holding a smile along with a thumbs up. However, Naruko-kun probably wanted to be first.

"That promise…" I muttered before projecting my voice, "As long as you guys make it the first day, I'll…! Return that promise from earlier!"

"C-Chiaki?!" Naruko's face reddened, "You mean?!"

"Don't you dare say it out loud, you idiot!" I yelled, by this time the heat was getting to my face, "You three deserve it! I'll see you and the others at the feeding station!"

Closing the window, I exasperated a sigh, "Naruko-kun...stop embarrassing me."

"I saw that~" Koizumi-senpai grinned, "So not just the little red head, but also the second popular guy (next to Kinjou) in Souhoku too?"

"Senpai…" I whined, "What about you and that Arakita-san?"

Koizumi-senpai froze, "Geh."

"Or better yet, how in the world do you know Toudou-san?"

"You cheeky little first year." the second year's mouth twitched, "I taught you too much in the art of rebuttal."

Koizumi-senpai turned her head away, "That mountain fairy...I never really did wanted to be associated with the likes of him. Especially by how his charisma flowed whenever Toudou tried to talk to me. Meeting someone like him during my first year was probably the biggest mistake I've ever done."

_Then again, it's not like I had a choice. That was also the year I started my part time job in the diner._

"In any case, please refrain from making a conversation with the mountain fairy. The topics he details will give you a massive headache."

_Too late._

Chiaki muttered inside her mind.

* * *

**Onoda Sakamichi**

* * *

"I am Hakone Gakuen's mountain god and prodigy climber, Toudou! Nice to meet you!" Self proclaimed the climber of Hakone Gakuen, "What do you think?"

_It's hard to answer._

"O-Okay…" I replied weakly. Riding close, Makishima-san, stated, "He's always like this. Ignore him."

I sweat dropped hearing Makishima-san call Toudou-san that.

_I-Is it really alright to igno-?_

Next thing I know, Toudou-san placed a hand against my shoulder, "What's wrong, four eyes? Can you tell how amazing I am before we even started climbing? Are you a first year?"

_...Too many questions…_

"Y-Yes."

"Remember! I'm the most beautiful member of Hakone Gakuen's team!"

"Okay." I reluctantly responded. I wonder how would Chiaki think of him? He seems kind of like that one guy Chiaki hated back in middle school, who boasted about his life.

Suddenly Toudou-san's face becomes serious.

_Eh?_

"Now that I get a closer look…" Toudou scooted farther away, "You're less than a three, visually speaking."

_What?!_

I paled hearing the climber state that.

"I bet you're not popular with the girls, poor thing." He sympathized patting my back.

_My self-esteem lowered…_

I silently state in my mind. _Toudou-san is very...what was the word? Blunt, yeah, blunt._

"It's okay. Is there anything you're good at?"

"Huh?" I didn't expect Toudou-san to ask such, "Oh, yes."

"You'll have to make the most of that, then."

I returned Toudou-san a smile, even if he criticizes others on their looks. _Toudou-san doesn't seem that bad of a person Makishima-san makes him out to be._

"Yes!"

* * *

**Toudou Jinpachi**

* * *

"Hm…" I pondered, "That four eyes…"

"Is something wrong, Toudou-san?" Manami asked taking notice as he rode close to me.

"Is it just me...or did that four eyes seem familiar?" I can't seem to put my finger, "Ah! That four eyes and the ginkgo girl! The assistant manager of Souhoku!"

"Ginkgo…? Oh!" Manami seems to know who I'm talking about, "Chiaki-san, right?"

"Yeah, her! She has the same eyes as four eyes!"

"Well isn't that because they're related? Even Chiaki-san stated before that they were cousins. Chiaki-san and Sakamichi-kun are cousins." _WHAT?! That four eyes is related to that assistant manager of Maki-chan's Bicycle racing club?!_

"How?" _Was all I could mumble returning my gaze over to the four eyes not too far from here_.

* * *

**Onoda Sakamichi**

* * *

Though all in all, the way Toudou-san challenged Makishima-san...it seems as if they've been rivals for quite a time. Not only that, climbers from other teams are beginning to ride. Makishima-san's words returned to my mind.

People will jockey for the position to climb.

_T-They're coming for the climb. Wah! They're passing me too!_

I clenched my teeth, as I think back.

_No! I need to keep up with everyone! I need to keep up until we hit the mountains. And I need to pull everyone along once we're in the mountains!_

Although...I.

I didn't see that turn.

_Why did everything around me stopped moving?_

_Why…_

_….am I not pedalling with everyone else?_

* * *

_**Sunflower Promise (4)**_

_**Blood Princess**_

* * *

For a long time.

I always wondered as to why those bullies called Onoda Chiaki, Chi-Hime.

Chi, never explained it to me.

Neither did she explain to my mother when we last visited her.

"Chi." I called out to her.

"Hm?" Chi turned over to me, "What's wrong, Akira?"

"Is there a reason as to why those guys call you Chi-Hime?"

Chi's face became solemn, as she stared at the ground, "Kind of. You know how my name is written as a thousand autumn?"

Nodding, Chi continued her explanation.

"Well, before I met you and Saya-chan...I was often made fun of because of my name." Chi started, "The Blood Princess of the Red Ginkgo Leaves...this name originated from a joke. That progressed into bullying, because of my weird fondness over this kind of plant."

**Flash back**

"Stop! Don't hurt these ginkgo trees!" Chiaki stated while standing protectively before a red ginkgo tree. Other children snickered as they pointed, "And what is this precious Princess of the Ginkgo trees going to do about it?"

"Yeah! What's a little princess like you are going to do about it when we yank this branch!"

Chiaki immediately whacked the arm soon to be reaching a branch of the ginkgo tree.

One of the boys held their arm, supporting it close. He hissed from the pain received from Chiaki's blunt hit.

Glaring, Chiaki's anger grew inside of her.

"Better yet, why don't you all just leave!" Chiaki yelled, until a strong wind flowed passed the children the red colored gingko trees rustled as a flurry of red ginkgo leaves fluttered towards the bullies.

"Wah!" The bullies wailed. One of the members cried out, "See! You angered their princess and now her followers are giving us punishment!"

Running away, one of the children pointed at Chiaki, "Chi-Hime! You're not Chiaki! You're Chi-Hime! The blood princess monster!"

By the time the rest of the children left, Chiaki faced the ginkgo tree, dropping herself down on her knees. Lifting up her head, Chiaki found one lone red ginkgo leaf fluttering above. Reaching out, Chiaki wondered.

_Am I...a monster?_

**End of Flash back**

Turning over to me, Chi gave a small smile.

"So you see...Akira, it felt like I was a monster in their eyes. Of course, I have no magical powers to control the ginkgo leaves." Onoda Chiaki closed her eyes for a moment.

It's quiet, but...I can tell by Chi's shaking hand. She never wanted to be called a monster.

_How gross. Chi's of a different level. She's my coach, a part of my zakus. Only I can be called a monster, through others eyes. No one is to call Chi that._

Quietly, I reached out taking hold of her hand.

Chi's eyes reopened in astonishment seeing my hand over her's, "Akira?"

"You're not a monster." I stated, "You're my coach. Remember that...zaku."

"I'm not a small fry, Akira." Chi puffed her cheeks out, "But, thanks for reminding me. I have a job as your coach."

Right then and there, Chi's blue eyes gleamed as she pulled me, "C'mon, we need to train you for your next race!"

* * *

**Valentine's Day Story -Koizumi Maya-**

* * *

During my first year, I never thought of the day I make chocolates...for guys besides my brother.

In fact, I always knew the chocolates I made in the cooking club were mere obligatory chocolates or chocolates to say 'thank you'.

However, I'm beginning to regret giving those two chocolates. Fukutomi-san and Shinkai-san didn't mind receiving chocolates from me, although Shinkai-san seemed pretty happy in getting chocolates or maybe it's just his love for chocolate. It's hard not to notice when he orders something sweet from the menu of our restaurant.

Though, Toudou and Arakita's reactions in receiving my chocolates.

"Koizumi, you made these?!" Although, I gotta admit Toudou was the loudest (and the first one to respond) when it came to receiving my chocolates.

"Yeah, it's a thank you," I stated simply, "For always being our customers here."

"Is it...?" Toudou paused his staring at the chocolates, returning his gaze over to me, "You're confessing to me, Koizumi?!"

_Home-made chocolates_ or highly expensive chocolates are normally when girls give the guy they like. It is also used as a potential timing to confess to the one they like. However Toudou completely got the message obscured.

"No, Mountain Fairy." I replied in a blunt manner causing Toudou to frown, "It's obligatory chocolates."

_Obligatory chocolates_, the type of chocolates made when someone feels obligated to someone. In my case, these four always did arrive here at the restaurant.

"Eh! Obligatory...what a shame," Toudou sighed as he took a piece of chocolate from the bag, "Mm! It's good!"

Making a small smile I turned over to Arakita, who stared at the bag of chocolates.

_He doesn't seem to be eating them…?_

Realization hit me like a brick wall.

_Does Arakita hate chocolates?!_

* * *

**Valentine's Day Story -Onoda Chiaki-**

* * *

"Tomorrow, we'll be making chocolate desserts!" A cooking club member spoke in enthusiasm.

"Yeah, Takara-senpai's instructions are very precise! This year our homemade Valentine's Chocolates won't fail this year!" Another member proclaimed as I passed by them.

_Valentine's Day...the day girls give chocolates to the guys they like._

I thought as I made my way out of the classroom.

_Normally my chocolates go to my family and friends, but..._

My face burned in embarrassment, reminding me of what occurred during the Inter-High.

_I can't even believe Koizumi-senpai's prediction became true._

_What do guys see in me?_

_The more I think about it, the more puzzled I become._ Shaking my head, I returned my gaze over to the excited female students discussing of plans on making their own chocolates this year or probably buying chocolates for their crush. Someone you like. These words sounded throughout my mind.

_...But, maybe I ...want to make homemade chocolates for-_

* * *

**Lazura: Yeah...so, Chiaki's Valentine's Day story takes place after the Inter-High (I'm pretty sure some you guys read the manga already on what happens), however it is Valentine's day today. So yes, I'm giving you guys an early hinting that Chiaki is planning to make homemade chocolates...but for who?! That all depends ;) Also, Koizumi Maya's lover has already been decided, but I want to know...should Maya end up with Toudou Jinpachi or Arakita Yasutomo? (Btw, the Valentine's Day story for Maya's takes place during her first year in Souhoku, so the real Valentine's Day chapter for her won't arrive until after the Inter-High.) Here's a sneak peak on Maya's possible lover**

* * *

I soon found my back pressed against the tree, as the eyes of** *spoiler*** bored into mine's. It was quiet to the point where I could hear the beating of my heart. _Am I scared of what ***spoiler*** is going to do? Heck...I don't even know what he's trying to do!_

Once ***spoiler*** opened his mouth, I tensed upon the sensation of his breath hitting against my face reminding me how close ***spoiler*** is, "...I'm going to..."

_What...?_

* * *

**Lazura: You guys don't know how much writing the real (complete) scene above took, I nearly died asking myself: How in the world did I create this?**

**I even began to wonder if this scene was born from my experiences in writing a KHR fic.**

**So be prepared, those who love Maya are going to see the final pairing for her soon!**

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Anime Convention**

* * *

This weekend, Saka-nii dragged me and Imaizumi-kun off to a convention. Apparently it was celebrating the new Love Hime movie released in theaters.

In fact, I'm surprised in seeing Imaizumi-kun here with me and Saka-nii.

How in the world did Saka-nii convince Imaizumi-kun to go with us, or rather since when did Imaizumi Shunsuke get so interested into Love Hime?

Though the same can be said for me too.

I can't help it. The story of Love Hime was too convincing to turn down! The romance between Kotori and Animaru is just too much for me. If only Animaru wasn't her enemy...

_I still can't believe Animaru is Kotori's enemy..._

Currently, Imaizumi-kun and I were waiting for Saka-nii...he said he wanted us to do something while we're in the convention, so Saka-nii decided to search for a booth within the convention center.

"Hey, Imaizumi-kun?" I asked, "Do you have a clue to whatever Saka-nii wants us to do?"

He gave a slight shrug, "Who knows."

_Now that I think about it...this is my first time going out with Imaizumi-kun, and from the looks of it._

I take a small quick glance over to Imaizumi-kun. _Imaizumi-kun seems to have different air around him when it's not involving road racing._

I giggled quietly.

_And to think he'd be the one hanging out with Saka-nii when it revolves around anime!_

"Hm?" Imaizumi-kun mumbled noticing my actions, "What?"

"You seem so different outside of school and the bicycle racing club, but I'm glad." I replied simply, "You're a really good friend to Saka-nii, and I'm grateful...for becoming Saka-nii's friend. I was worried on the fact that Saka-nii couldn't make any friends."

Imaizumi-kun continued to listen.

"Then you, Miki-san, and Aya-san came into his life, thus leading to Saka-nii's current interest in cycling." Facing Imaizumi-kun I gave him my gratitude, "Thank you, Imaizumi-kun."

"I-It's not a problem." Imaizumi-kun stuttered._ Huh? He seems kind of red?_

"Are you sick, Imaizumi-kun?" I was going to place a hand against his forehead when suddenly a call from the sea of people cried out loud.

"Imaizumi-kun! Chiaki!" It's Saka-nii, running at full speed over to us. Excitement gleaming within his eyes.

"T-There's this booth..." Saka-nii exasperated while trying to catch his breath, "I need to show you two!"

Unable to respond fast enough, both Imaizumi-kun and I found ourselves being rushed over toward a booth. This booth happened to be a cosplay booth, where you can dress up as the characters of Love Hime.

I deadpanned staring at the booth._ Does this mean...Saka-nii wants all three of us to cosplay as the characters of Love Hime?!_

"Can we?" _Argh...there it is...Saka-nii's sparkly puppy dog eyes_. One of the many reasons as to why I can't reject my wonderful cousin.

"Sure...How about it Imaizumi-kun?" I glanced over to Imaizumi, who nodded in turn. It looks like Imaizumi-kun experienced my cousin's sparkly puppy dog eyes effect too, meaning even he can't reject Saka-nii.

"Then!" Saka-nii proclaimed, "Imaizumi-kun can be Animaru, Chiaki as Kotori, and I can be Mage!"

**...Few minutes later...**

"Woah!" I can hear Saka-nii sputter in amazement, "I was right! You do look a lot like Animaru-kun, Imaizumi-kun!"

I still haven't stepped out yet...in fact, I'm still in the dressing room._ I've already changed, but...ugh..._

"Chiaki...are you okay?" Saka-nii called out to me.

"I-I'm fine..." I responded nervously, "I'm heading out now."

Opening the door, I found myself staring at Imaizumi-kun and Saka-nii.

_Wow. Saka-nii wasn't kidding when he meant Imaizumi-kun looked a lot like Animaru..._

* * *

**Imaizumi Shunsuke**

* * *

"Woah!" Onoda smiled in amazement, "I was right! You do look a lot like Animaru-kun, Imaizumi-kun!"

Tugging a bit on this scarf, I sighed wondering as to why I agreed to wearing this.

_Oh...right. Onoda wanted all three of us to cosplay._

"Hm...Chiaki still hasn't left." Onoda noticed, "Chiaki...are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..." She sounded a bit shaky, "I'm heading out now."

Once Chiaki stepped out, my gaze never left Chiaki's appearance. Dressed as Kotori, the protagonist of Love Hime, I directed my attention elsewhere avoiding the moment her eyes met mines. I pulled up the scarf to hide a part of my face.

_She...looks cute._

"Chiaki! You look a lot like Kotori!" Onoda exclaimed in excitement, "You look just as cute as Kotori!"

"I-I see..." Chiaki mumbled, "Mage's and Animaru-kun's costumes suit you two."

"Let's take a picture of you and Imaizumi-kun!" Onoda suggested as he took out a camera, "Um...Imaizumi-kun, could you carry Chiaki in your arms? Like when Animaru saved Kotori from falling off a tree from episode 6."

_Er...Onoda._

"W-What?!" Chiaki flustered in response.

"Please!" Onoda continued to insist.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

_...No choice..._

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

"W-Woah!" I felt myself being lifted up as arms carefully hold me close, "I-Imaizumi-kun...?!"

Imaizumi-kun swiftly held me in what seemed to be a princess carry. My face flushed even more than I can bear.

"It'll be quick..." Imaizumi-kun replied to me, "Just relax."

_...Imaizumi-kun..._

_I don't think I can relax when you're holding me this close to you!_

"Great!" Saka-nii began taking pictures...not only that a few more people, probably Love Hime fans as well, decided to take pictures of the two of us.

We ended up getting asked from others left and right for more pictures of Kotori and Animaru. It really tired us out, however we all had fun today.

Although, I'm probably going to make sure that no one ever finds out what happened today. I don't even want Koizumi-senpai to dare see these pictures! Or worse...I'd rather not want to gain any signs of hate from Imaizumi-kun's fan girls.

I shivered.

Fan girls are terrifying if angered.

* * *

**_Chapter 24_**

* * *

"Stop the car." I told Takara-senpai's sister as I quickly strapped on my roller blades.

"Hey, Chiaki!" Koizumi-senpai grabbed my arm before I opened the door, "Where do you think you're going?!"

Takara-senpai interjected, "Let her go, Maya. She's doing her job, don't hinder."

Releasing my arm, Koizumi-senpai sighed as she shot me a _'don't do anything reckless_' look. Nodding, I immediately started roller skating toward the destination of the bicycle crash.

_I knew something like this would happen, but I never expected it to be this early._ I thought.

_I hope I make it to Saka-nii in time!_

* * *

**Imaizumi Shunsuke**

* * *

"Arakita Yasutomo, right?" I spoke, "Do you know a second year by the name of Koizumi Maya?"

Arakita's eyes narrowed toward me, but didn't answer back.

"She left a message to you." Clearing my throat I smirked while reciting what senpai clearly stated to me, "Are you an idiot?"

Right then and there I noticed Arakita's face almost bear an angered expression. I can tell from behind, that Naruko is snickering. Although who couldn't help it? Chiaki's senpai is quite resilient.

"Don't judge Souhoku so easily," I continued, "If I might add to her message, our sixth member's cycling style...is never decent."

"Tch." Arakita clicked his tongue in annoyance muttering, "That Koizumi..."

"Kakaka!" Naruko laughed, "Chiaki's senpai is truly the best!"

"She sure is...though she's scary when needed." I stated. I even remembered what she said to me before leaving to see Chiaki.

**_"Whatever you guys do...don't give up hope. When there's a chance, grab it the moment you see it before your opponents do so!"_**

Not only that, her advice is quite useful as well. It seems, Makishima-senpai hasn't given up hope if he thinks Onoda can arrive within three minutes.

_...Then again..._

I smiled remembering the first time I raced Onoda.

_Onoda Sakamichi's cycling style becomes faster when it comes to chasing someone._

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

_I made it._

There standing right next to his bike, was Saka-nii. Unable to decide whether or not he should continue the race. I bit my lip in anger.

_I haven't felt this rushed in a long time._

As I made my way over to Saka-nii, I called out to him, "Onoda Sakamichi!"

Turning toward my direction, I didn't hesitate in slapping across his face. The pain left in my hand numbed for a moment, however the red slap mark seemed to trigger Saka-nii out of his daze.

"Are you awake now?" My voice was on edge. I haven't used this tone of voice in a long time.

"Y-Yeah...thank you, Chiaki." Sakamichi thanked. Right out of the corner of my eye, I could see Miki-san and the other running over here, I made this my chance to ask Saka-nii one simple question, "Are you able to pass one hundred cyclists?"

"Eh?" Saka-nii sputtered, "What did you say, Chiaki?"

I took a deep breath before I repeated the same question, "Are you able to pass one hundred cyclists?"

Right, then and there Saka-nii went silent as I watched him quietly sit on the seat of his bike. Not only deep in the plume of his thoughts, but also a flicker of determination burning in his eyes.

As Teshima-senpai quickly took action in fixing Saka-nii's bike chain, Saka-nii directed a reworded version of my question to Teshima-senpai, "I'm in last place, and the others are way up in front with this much distance. Do you think I can catch up to them?"

Teshima's eyes dilated learning Saka-nii's inquire. Standing up, Teshima-senpai muttered some words to Saka-nii. Although, once Teshima-senpai placed his hand on Saka-niis back I could hear Teshima-senpai's words of encouragement, "Pass one hundred people on the climb! You do that, and you'll definitely catch up to them!"

Saka-nii took one glance over to me, giving a small nod.

I closed my eyes in understandment of his reply.

_I will catch up to them...is your answer?_

A smile formed against my lips.

_The correct response I was waiting for Saka-nii._

Reopening them, I watched as Teshima-senpai and Aoyagi-senpai give Saka-nii one huge push.

"Our hopes...carry them with you, Onoda!" The second year student placed their hope in Saka-nii.

In turn, Saka-nii replied, "Yes!"

Pedaling as fast as he can. Using an insane amount of cadence to catch up to the others.

Sugimoto brought up the topic about the one hundred cyclists Saka-nii is facing, "Come to think of it, it's probably impossible. I mean it's one hundred people! There are one hundred of them! One hundred racers! No matter how good of climber he is..."

Interjecting Sugimoto's continuous amounts of impossible suggestions, I claim what I think about Saka-nii out loud, "It's possible, since the cyclist challenging one hundred racers is Saka-nii. Plus this is last stage, the mountains takes place in a climber's field of expertise, and Saka-nii is no ordinary climber...right, Teshima-senpai?"

"Yeah." The second year agreed, "...Especially in this kind of situation. After being chased to the extent of exhaustion, a point when there is absolutely no sign of hope, and since its this type situation...Onoda Sakamichi is the type of guy who will evolve!"

I grinned, "You took the words right out of my mouth senpai."

Though, I'm a little bit worried.

Even if there's one hundred racers before Saka-nii. There is that team.

I bit my lip.

"And it had to be my hometown..."

_Kyoto Fushimi._

_Akira's team._

_He'll be a fearsome opponent to face._

_Midosuji Akira isn't some regular all-rounder for nothing._

Even I know this by first-hand.

Watching each and every race Akira entered in place of Akira's mother.

However I won't submit to becoming worried this quickly.

I clasped my hands together praying for Saka-nii.

_Don't hesitate...focus on your goal, and you'll reach them. You'll reach them no matter what obstacles block your path. The path to your team, team Souhoku!_

* * *

**Pocky**

* * *

The members of Sohoku were resting within the tent given to us for the Inter-High, so I decided to rest on a bench after walking around so much.

However a tap against my shoulder caused me to jump in surprise.

I was about to scream, until I found out it's just Manami-san.

"Oh...it's just you, Manami-san." I placed a hand over my chest, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Chiaki-san!" Manami-san apologized clapping his hands together, "I wanted to see if you'd play a game with me!"

"A game? What kind of game?" I tilted my head in wonderment.

Manami-san revealed a box of pocky held in his grasp, "Toudou-san called it the pocky game, and said that we should try it."

"How?" I continued._ I feel like I know this game somewhere...but where?_

"Well first you take a bite from one end, while I start from the other."

I nodded, still listening to Manami's words.

"Then we both have to continue eating the pocky until there's no more left, also we lose if we end up breaking the pocky before we finish," Manami finished, "Now...start!"

As I continued taking bite after bite, my cheeks began to warm more and more the closer Manami-san's face got. By the time our distance started becoming smaller and smaller, was when I remembered what this game is.

_IT'S A KISSING GAME!_

I internally screeched inside my head.

_I-I'M NOT MENTALLY PREPARED TO LOSE MY FIRST KISS TO ANYONE YET!_

Calming myself down, I counted from five to prevent this game from proceeding any more.

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1..._

_NOW!_

On instinct I quickly chomped of what's left of the pocky before me, breaking the biscuit just before Manami-san's lips touched mine.

"Ah." Manami-san blinked

He gave a small sigh, "That's too bad...we were this close to winning, right Chiaki-san?"

Placing my hands over my cheeks, I turned away from Manami-san trying to hide my reddened face.

_TOUDOU-SAN! WHY?!_

* * *

**Lazura: I threw in an Imaizumi and a Manami scene, it was very difficult to keep these two in character which took a very long time in matching their characteristics...In any case, the anime convention scene took place before the Inter-High while the pocky game scene happened right after the first day of the Inter-High. I'm still trying to debate on who'll end up with Chiaki though...so don't forget to leave an opinion on who you guys think Chiaki is going to end up with!**


	25. Chapter 25 and ?

**Lazura: ...I don't regret writing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**_Chapter 25_**

**Onoda Sakamichi**

* * *

I'm almost there.

Right there I can see the one hundredth cyclists ahead of me. I can't help, but smile as I picture seeing everyone else. Naruko-kun, Imaizumi-kun, Tadokoro-san, Kinjou-san, and Makishima-san.

As I forced myself to see the last cyclist, I felt my smile drop as my eyes widened in shock.

_M-Midosuji-kun...!_

The same person who made Imaizumi-kun mad, and the same one who made Chiaki cry.

"I can't have you dashing ahead of me when my small fries are in control here," Midosuji started, "Even so, you're still willing to pass me?"

_He's scary...but..._

Gripping tightly onto my handle bars, I held close to what I needed to do.

And that is my job...

**_Catch up to them. Your feelings will guide you to them._**

_The same as Chiaki said, I'll catch up. I'll catch up to them!_

"I will pass you!"

* * *

**Midosuji Akira**

* * *

"I can't have you dashing ahead of me when my small fries are in control here," I started merely warning this four eyes, "Even so, you're still willing to pass me?"

For a second, the four eyes gave a determined focus. One that reminded me of a certain person.

Now that I think about it, this four eyes has the same eyes as Chi. _Was this the same cousin Chi mentioned years before?_

**Flash Back**

"Hey, Akira!" Chi tugged on the sleeve of my shirt, her eyes beaming in content radiance, "Did you know my cousin rides a bike like you too?"

"No." I replied to the enthusiastic girl, "You never told me you have a cousin."

Chi stopped for a moment, pondering heavily as if trying to recall something.

"...oh. I never did." She uttered in realization, "But, isn't that neat! Maybe if my cousin visits Kyoto one day, you two could possibly race together!"

Interested in this so called cousin of Chi's, I asked her, "Does he use a road racer?"

"Ah!" Chi frowned, "I'm sorry, Akira. I forgot...my cousin uses a mommy bike..."

**End of Flash Back**

_...hmph. No way._

"Gross!" I dubbed four eyes, "Those eyes..."

They aren't the same as hers.

Those eyes are...disgusting.

"Those eyes...I thought they were disgusting...and come to think of it, they should be! That jersey is from Weakizumi-kun's team, isn't it! Gross!"

However I'm impressed. This four eyes is capable of accelerating to that of my own, but he's not fast enough. _Pedaling that hard...just how fast are you going?_

I leered watching the four eyes leave to chase after Weakizumi-kun's team and those Hakogaku cyclists.

"That guy...he's not one of those mass-produced types."

_Then again, he's the only other person to be trained by her._

_To think Chi-Hime's cousin is also in this race._

**_Akira._**

_Well, it's almost time for the next phase to start._

Smirking to myself I awaited for the right time.

_Watch Chi-Hime, I'll crush both your precious team Sohoku and the kings of cycling...Hakogaku._

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

It wasn't long, until the announcement about a certain climber reached up to the team within three minutes.

I smiled softly reminiscing Saka-nii's determined expression.

However, in the end Makishima-senpai ended racing a neck on neck battle against Toudou-san.

"God of the Mountains, huh?" I heard Koizumi-senpai muttered in silence as the race for the aces and ace assistants began.

I wondered as to how Koizumi-senpai knew the four third years of Hakone Gakuen. I mean she kind of ignored Toudou-san during the starting ceremony.

"Hey, Koizumi-senpai?" I called out to her, "Can you tell me the reason as to why those third years of Hakone Gakuen know you?"

Koizumi-senpai glance over to me for a moment, and resumed her blank staring toward the race.

"...Maybe later...isn't it almost time for those two to be heading up to the finish line. After all, Shizuka-san is already close to where we need to be."

I didn't realize, "...! You're not kidding."

* * *

**Koizumi Maya**

* * *

"God of the Mountains, huh?" I muttered in silence, that title is the same one Toudou Jinpachi proclaimed before me during my first year as a new part-time worker of the restaurant.

**Flash Back**

It was summer. I just started working part-time in this restaurant in Kanagawa, which wasn't too bad so far. However one day, four students from a school known as Hakone Gakuen.

At that time, Kaede-san warned me, "Be careful when serving those four, they have particular tastes in what they eat. Especially that one."

Kaede-san pointed over to yankee-faced guy, who sat near the one wearing a head band, "Sometimes he'll complain about getting cola instead of bepsi, so make sure you give him the right drink otherwise you'll end up facing his wrath."

Gaining courage, I made my way over to the four, "May I take your order?"

"Yeah, is it alright if I take you to go?" My eye twitched. _I guess head band happened to be natural playboy of the group._ The one wearing a head band started, "The God of the Mountains would like to know your name, miss?"

**End of Flash Back**

Is it regrettable on the fact I told him my name? In the end it set off a sea of events of Toudou practically trying to gain my attention once I mentioned: _I don't know you._

Although Toudou made me feel even more stressed out during work, he isn't bad. Truly, my image of him changed completely the minute I learned of these races from both Shiki-san and Chiaki.

_You're not as stupid as I thought you were...Toudou. A bit pushy at the times, but you always kept me aware of my inability to do things on my own. One of the reasons as to why you took me to your inn, wasn't it?_

"Hey, Koizumi-senpai?" Chiaki called out to me, "Can you tell me the reason as to why those third years of Hakone Gakuen know you?"

I glanced over to her for a moment, and resuming my blank staring toward the race.

"...Maybe later...isn't it almost time for those two to be heading up to the finish line. After all, Shizuka-san is already close to where we need to be."

Chiaki did a double take in learning this, "...! You're not kidding."

* * *

**Takara Shiki**

* * *

_Shingo._

My hand formed into a fist as I exited the car last.

"Ki-chan." I raised my head, taking notice of my sister's worry.

"He'll be fine," Shizuka reminded, "You said so yourself didn't you?"

"Yes...yes I did."

"No one was at fault for that incident, Ki-chan." Shizuka continued as she comforted me, "

Then again, Shizuka was a former manager of Sohoku's bicycle racing club. The same year as first year Kanzaki Miki's older brother, Kanzaki Tooji.

Brushing through her short raven colored hair, Shizuka's face became a firm expression. One bearing a strong belief. Telling me to not doubt myself.

"Alright, Shizuka, you win." I admitted in defeat.

_I admire Shizuka._

_Being able to keep her composure so well intact, even I don't stand a chance against her._

_Sometimes, I wonder if we're really siblings at all._

_..._

_I wonder._

_Will I be able to do the same, once I see Shingo again?_

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

"..." I hope Sohoku and Hakogaku aren't underestimating Akira.

They may think it's impossible for him to reach up to where Kinjou-san and the captain of Hakogaku...but Akira won't stop if it's to win.

"He's strong...purely strong." _Am I doubting myself that Sohoku can't win against Kyoto Fushimi? Or is it because I'm the one at fault-?_

"Chiaki, calm down." _Koizumi-senpai?_

Lifting my head up, I find senpai dangle a bottle of water before me. Quietly accepting the water, I raised a brow questioning her.

"Just relax, this is only the first day." Koizumi reminded me, "Besides...look."

Pointing a finger, senpai pointed over to Takara-senpai. Whose focus never once moved away from the race.

Leaning close by, senpai muttered to me, "Shiki-san is probably more worried than you are. Last year's supposed Inter-High wasn't a fond memory in which Makishima-san, Tadokoro-san, Kinjou-san, and Shiki-san aren't happy to remember. However, this is their final year. The year in which all of them can hope in bringing about a better memory of this race."

_Last year's race?_

"Last year, Kinjou-san received an injury from that race, it was the talk of the school rumors during my time as a first year...the other two(Makishima and Tadokoro) third years forgave the one who caused Kinjou's injuries, however Shiki-san didn't. In fact, I still wonder if she still holds a grudge against that person," Koizumi-senpai stretched for a bit before resuming her small talk, "The one who gave Kinjou-san's injuries was none other than Hakone Gakuen's ace number and captain...Fukutomi Juichi."

My eyes widened in shock, "Y-You mean?!"

Koizumi-senpai nodded, "Shiki-san may be nice and all, however it's seemed as if the world fell apart once she saw Kinjou-san injured badly. So, let's see the outcome this race."

"Only 50 meters left!" The announcer declared as Koizumi-senpai and I made our way over to Takara-senpai.

There I could only see three cyclists pushing themselves to their limits in order to reach the goal.

And who ended up winning, you ask?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It ended up being a three-way tie between Sohoku, Hakogaku, and Kyofushi.

Staying in the shade, I wondered.

_Will anything bad happen tomorrow?_

"Hey, Sakamichi-kun and Chiaki-san!" Right after the awards announcement, Manami-san and Toudou-san arrived at our tent.

"M-Manami-kun?!" Saka-nii spoke in utter surprise of the climber's sudden appearance.

"Toudou-san has something to say something to you." Manami-san told us, "So how've you two been?"

"I'm okay/fine." _Huh?_ I blinked, realizing that both Saka-nii and I responded the same time. By the look on Saka-nii's face, it seems he noticed too.

"Hehe..." Manami-san chuckled upon our reactions, thus leading to Saka-nii and I laugh along with him.

You have to admit it, Manami-san may be sly sometimes however he isn't too bad of a person.

Though our short reunion came to halt once Toudou-san interjected pointing a finger toward Saka-nii.

"I've got something to say to you four eyes and you too, ginkgo girl!" I deadpanned hearing the third year call me that.

_G-Ginkgo girl?! Does it mean me?_

"We finally met, four eyes and ginkgo girl!" I held my guard up. I didn't like the way he's heading toward Saka-nii and I.

_Is it possible he said something bad to Saka-nii during the race? I mean he's pretty much a narcissistic type of person when I first met him._

Though I wasn't expecting it, but Toudou-san simply placed a hand against Saka-nii's shoulder. The expression Toudou-san gave to Saka-nii wasn't narcissistic at all, but for once shown the image of a kind senpai.

"I'm grateful, four eyes. I heard from Maki-chan. You're a good climber, "Toudou-san advised, "Survive. You'll become stronger. I take it back. You're not less than a three. You've got good eyes."

_I guess he's not as narcissistic as I thought_.

"Toudou...I guess he can be serious when needed." Koizumi-senpai muttered stepping out of the tent.

"Ah, Koizumi!" Quickly side stepping, Koizumi-senpai dodged Toudou's incoming hug, "How mean! Koizumi, how could you do this to the only guy you like?!"

"I never said I liked you in the first place, mountain fairy." Koizumi huffed in annoyance, "...So what were you going to say to my precious underclassmen?"

_Koizumi-senpai, what kind of relationship did you have with Toudou-san?_

"Underclassmen?" Toudou glanced over to me then back over to senpai then over to Saka-nii, "Ah...now I see. You and four eyes do seem similar, but..."

Soon I found my hands being held in Toudou's, "Such a charming young ginkgo as you, won't you care to-bwah!"

Without hesitation, Koizumi-senpai separated me from Toudou-san immediately.

"As if I'll let you!"

"...Koizumi, are you that jealous?" Toudou eyed Koizumi-senpai, who retorted about how Toudou-san keeps getting the wrong idea.

While watching this scene, Manami-san tapped my shoulder. Gaining my attention, Manami-san quietly spoke, "After today, can I meet with you later...alone?"

_A-Alone?!_

I gulped. My heart is beating rapidly just repeating the words Manami-san uttered from his mouth.

"W-Why?" I asked him. Giving a smile, Manami-san replied, "Secret."

From the corner of my eye, I can see Naruko-kun radiating a heated glare behind me as well as Imaizumi-kun from under his towel. _D-Did I do something wrong? Why's Naruko-kun and Imaizumi-kun glaring at me?!_

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

Unknown to Chiaki's understanding, there were two particular guys glaring at a certain someone.

Chiaki thought it was directed at her.

However this is a complete misunderstanding on her account. The one Naruko Shoukichi and Imaizumi Shunsuke were directing their glares at was none other than Manami Sangaku. Number six of Hakogaku's current Inter-High team. A climber. A friend of both Onoda Sakamich and Onoda Chiaki.

The two hard headed rivals always did wonder on how Onoda Sakamichi became friends with the climber of Hakone Gakuen.

Then again, the more questionable person should be Chiaki.

_...He's too friendly toward Chiaki._

The two thought in sync.

Sensing someone staring at him, Manami gave a kind expression toward the two sending him a glare.

_Sakamichi-kun and Chiaki-san have interesting friends._

* * *

**To be continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lazura: and you all thought I was done with the chapter right? WRONG! HERE IS AN EXTRA OF THE SOON TO BE ARRIVING ARC AFTER THE INTER-HIGH AND...drum roll please...*drum roll***

**THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU KOIZUMI MAYA FANS (yes, it's official. I finally decided who she ends up with. Huzzah!) AND MANAMIxCHIAKI (not official pairing yet :P) FANS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR.**

* * *

**Chiaki, Sakamichi, and Nozomu**

* * *

_Nine years ago..._

"Something more than friendship?" Onoda Sakamichi had no clue as to what his cousin meant. However from the dreamy expression Chiaki made toward a young boy not too far from them, Sakamichi understood what she meant.

The young boy is a friend of Sakamichi's, whose family worked in a Japanese confectionary shop. His name is Sakamoto Nozomu. Nozomu would often play together with Chiaki and him. Sometimes, he'd bring some of his family's homemade rice cakes. Chiaki adored the strawberry rice cakes Nozomu's family always made.

All Sakamichi could do is smile as he watched how happy this small group of friends are. In fact, it would've been nice if this stayed the same as always.

But alas, Chiaki lived in Kyoto and her stay in Chiba was short. So to prevent his cousin from feeling sad, Sakamichi asked Nozomu if he could make a strawberry rice cake.

Although a little late, Nozomu kept his promise in making a strawberry rice cake.

"Here..." Nozomu huffed handing Chiaki a box holding strawberry rice cakes, "Let's meet again?"

Sakamichi couldn't help but smile. He along with his friend Nozomu were happy that Chiaki was able to feel better than depressed all the time.

However as years go by, Chiaki hasn't seen Nozomu-kun in a long time. Neither did Sakamichi. Plus we drifted away by the time we chose our middle schools and high schools.

_Maybe one day, we'll meet up again?_

**-XX day of 0X month 20XX-**

The roaring crowds eagerly cheered for the two teens walking up to the stage, only to be surprised in seeing who was at the other end of the stage.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Chiaki." A young man wearing a French pastry chef's outfit.

"And to think...we're meeting up again here, out of all places." Chiaki stated while wearing a Japanese confectionary outfit, "To think we'd be opponents."

"Oh! What's this?! Sakamoto Nozomu and Onoda Chiaki seem to know each other?!" The announcer noted, "Interesting. Two young competitors are old time friends?! What more can we expect outta these two?!"

In the crowds, Onoda Sakamichi's jaw dropped hearing that familiar name again.

"N-Nozomu?!" Onoda yelped as Imaizumi, Naruko, Aya, and Miki stared at him and their friend up on stage wide eyed.

_How in the world did Onoda Sakamichi and Chiaki know this Sakamoto Nozomu?_

Was all the four could wonder.

* * *

**_Chapter 26_**

* * *

Right before I left team Sohoku to meet with Manami-san, Naruko-kun stopped me for a moment.

"Chiaki," Naruko-kun called out.

"Yes?" stopping in my tracks, I waited to listen to whatever Naruko-kun had to say.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, but..." Naruko-kun sighed a bit, "Is it alright if I tell you after all of the races for the Inter-High are done?"

"Sure." I didn't mind, although I'm actually curious as to what Naruko-kun has to say to me later. As I said my goodbye to Naruko-kun, another person stopped my tracks in the midst.

"Chiaki." It's Imaizumi-kun. Now that I think about, he didn't seem so well after the first day of the Inter-High race. Then again, it looks as if Akira provoked Imaizumi-kun.

"Imaizumi-kun." I answered, "Is there something wrong?"

"..." Imaizumi-kun was going to say something, however he shut his mouth immediately stating, "Never mind. Don't stay out too late."

"That's alright, Koizumi-senpai is going with me." I pointed out. Well I literally didn't want to be alone, so senpai is going along.

"I see." Imaizumi-kun gave a faint smile as he placed a hand over my head. Ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I pouted. Imaizumi-kun has lately become accustomed to messing my hair up. Thus chuckling to himself. "Not funny, Imaizumi-kun."

Giving a wave, Imaizumi-kun left to rest inside as I headed over to see Koizumi-senpai.

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

"...Hotshot." Naruko stopped Imaizumi, who last saw Chiaki.

Imaizumi glanced over to Naruko.

"You aren't planning to drop out of this race are you?"

Narrowing his eyes toward the red-headed sprinter, Imaizumi answered, "I never said I did."

"You looked as if you were going to earlier." Naruko pointed out, "Don't take me for granted...if you drop out of this race...Onoda-kun and Chiaki as well as the rest of team Sohoku would do everything to prevent you from doing so."

Stepping closer, Naruko grabbed Imaizumi's shirt demanding, "...You were the only one to comfort Chiaki. Don't make her cry like that again. I won't forgive you."

Imaizumi clenched his teeth, "It was Midosuji Akira, who did that."

"Even so," Naruko scoffed, "...Chiaki hasn't shown it, but she isn't as strong as everyone thinks she is. You remember the training camp? The day before the last day, she cried...alone in her room. "

**Flash Back**

Since Chiaki said she was taking a nap, Onoda asked Naruko if he could get her for lunch.

Obliged to do so, Naruko headed over to knock on Chiaki's door.

However the sound of sniffling was heard behind the door, stopping Naruko's hand in motion. Naruko froze, wondering as to why Chiaki was crying.

"I'm sorry..." Chiaki's mumbled in between sobs, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...Don't leave me...I'm not useless...please...give me another chance."

_Don't leave? Useless? Another chance?_

Questions popped one after another as Naruko continued to listen to Chiaki's voice.

_Is Chiaki having a nightmare of the past, but Onoda-kun didn't mention..._

"Naruko-kun, what's wrong?" Jolting in surprise, Onoda Sakamichi arrived to see what was taking Naruko and Chiaki so long.

"N-Nothing's wrong, Onoda-kun." Naruko quickly replied.

**End of Flash Back**

"All I could do was stand behind the door of her room, listening to her." Naruko gritted his teeth, "If you don't take action right now in stopping that guy from Kyoto. I'm going to beat the crap outta of ya for making her experience bad memories."

Imaizumi forcefully removed Naruko's hands from his shirt, glaring at Naruko.

"You really think I'm going to let him get away in tormenting her?" Imaizumi eyed Naruko.

The atmosphere intensified as if electricity crackled between them.

One wanted to defeat someone alone.

While the other one tried to force his rival to open his eyes...on the fact that the Inter-High is a team race.

* * *

**Koizumi Maya**

* * *

I sometimes wonder if I regret heading over here with Chiaki. I mean, the instant Chiaki and that Hakogaku first year left. I see someone I didn't want to see again.

"Koizumi!" I flinched hearing that obnoxious tone again, "You can't run away from me this time!"

_Ugh...just the guy I wanted to avoid all together._

"What's wrong?" Toudou would begin, "Normally you'd be running over to me every time smiling-"

Cutting him off I replied annoyed of Toudou's words as I decided to go find Chiaki and the first year Hakogaku cyclist, "That's only because of work...I'm absolutely not at work right now, so leave me alone!"

Though without hesitation, my arm ended up being gripped by Toudou's hand, "Wait."

Glancing back, I wanted to retort at Toudou. However...that expression. It's similar to the one he made after the first day race of the Inter-High toward Chiaki's cousin. Not only that, I realize that Toudou can be serious when he wants to be.

_T-Toudou?_

"There's something I've been meaning to say to you..." Toudou started, unfortunately another person stepped out. It was none other than Arakita Yasutomo. Giving his usual glare toward Toudou and I. Noticing Arakita's sudden appearance, Toudou checked his cell phone for a moment. Merely gave up on what he was going to say to me.

"Never mind. It seems Maki-chan is calling me. I'll see you tomorrow, Koizumi." Toudou sighed while heading back inside.

Right before he left, Toudou muttered (something I couldn't hear) to Arakita, "One day, her heart will be snatched by someone else if you don't tell her. Arakita, as your friend and fellow cyclist, you need to take the initiative to tell her now!"

With a click of a tongue, Arakita scoffed, "Shut up."

Toudou smiled for a moment, and resumed giving a blank expression once he entered. _Be glad...I decided to let you have her...I can't believe how dense you two are...I swear if I didn't send this trigger to you, Arakita, Koizumi probably would've given me a chance._

"Also..." Toudou finished, "I won't forgive anyone who makes a girl like her cry."

_I won't hesitate to steal her from you, Arakita, if you decide to astray._

"Arakita."

"Koizumi."

We both acknowledged the other's presence. All in all, it felt awkward having to talk to Arakita between the four third years of Hakone Gakuen. _At least he actually tried to converse with me next to Toudou._

Although silence is all we had left, I'm practically standing outside waiting for Chiaki who has yet to return and hope to return quickly. The silence between us made it hard to speak. I haven't spoken to Arakita ever since the race started...but it didn't stop me from talking.

"After this race is over..." I began our conversation, "What're you going to do afterwards?"

"..." Arakita kept his silence. I wasn't so sure whether he thought of what happens after the race.

* * *

**Arakita Yasutomo**

* * *

"After this race is over..." Koizumi began, "What're you going to do afterwards?"

_After? This Inter-High...finishing my job for Hakogaku...for Fuku-chan? How should I know?_

_But…_

Narrowing my eyes over to Koizumi, expecting an answer from me. However she didn't seem as rushed as she before.

**_Is she your girlfriend?_**

Wonder boy's words sounded in my head as well as that irritating climber known as Toudou too.

**_One day, her heart will be snatched by someone else if you don't tell her. Arakita, as your friend and fellow cyclist, you need to take the initiative to tell her now!_**

You were never my friend in the first place, Toudou. But...at the same time you're damn right.

There's only one person who'd drive me nuts...besides Fuku-chan. Though, she's too dense to even notice.

Facing Koizumi completely, I made my way toward her direction. Until I cornered Koizumi to a tree.

I.

Won't be able to see her much as I did before.

I wonder...what kind of expression would she have once I tell her?

Opening my mouth, I worded my answer "I'm going to..."

* * *

**Koizumi Maya**

* * *

I soon found my back pressed against the tree, as the eyes of Arakita Yasutomo bored into mine's. It was quiet to the point where I could hear the beating of my heart. Am I scared of what Arakita is going to do? Heck...I don't even know what he's trying to do!

Once Arakita opened his mouth, I tensed upon the sensation of his breath hitting against my face reminding me how close Arakita is, "...I'm going to..."

_What...?_

I couldn't hear what Arakita had last said, the next thing I knew...my mouth ended up covered by the wolf. Leaving me into shock.

_Why? How? What? Why is Arakita...kissing me?!_

I screeched internally. Trying to separate from Arakita's hold, I had only found myself stuck within the beast's hold. By the time Arakita stopped, he stated, "...Eat you."

"...Why me?" I blurted out. Out of all of the questions yelling in my mind, I say that one. Great. I continued as my face heated up, "I thought you hated me."

"And didn't you say I'm a jerk?" Arakita returned. I bit my lip, "Well you are."

Closing his eyes Arakita growled in frustration, "How long does it take for you to understand? Do I really need to spell it out for you? Man...you're truly selfish."

Lifting my chin up, forced me to continue staring at Arakita. I can't hide the redness left against this face of mine.

"I want you."

_Did I just breathed a sigh of relief?_

_What am I relieved about?_

Out of everyone I know, it had to be Arakita Yasutomo. Kissing me like there's no Inter-High at all tomorrow. Trying to make me understand how frustrated he is through his own anger against my dense nature. However, I didn't resist Arakita at all. I understand why. He never was one to talk about how he is. Arakita was the type to point out one's own stupidity...and he's damn right about me. Placing a hand over Arakita's shirt, I returned Arakita a look of understanding. Pulling him closer to me, I took the initiative to kiss him back. As my answer. Arakita smirked, "You're a horrible at this."

"Shut up. You're no better than I am." I replied as Arakita pulled me into what seemed to be an unending moment.

The fact that I admitted to being stupid, and liking Arakita Yasutomo are two separate subjects.

* * *

**Chiaki and Manami's side**

* * *

"Tomorrows the second day of the Inter-High." I began as Manami-san and I walked, "You and Saka-nii, are amazing to be able to keep up with the upperclassmen."

Closing my in a satisfactory smile, I continued, "I wish...I could see what you guys see out on the road."

Tilting his head, Manami asked me, "Why?"

With a mere fake kick, I stated, "I can't ride a bike at all. But I can roller blade. Though it's not the same when it comes to riding a bike."

I lifted my head to stare at the sudden changing sky turn into the sunset, "Sea. Mountain. The long winding flat roads. All of you get to experience, while I just merely watch you, Saka-nii, and the others experience the fun."

"..." Manami-san didn't respond, however I gave him a smile, "So don't make me feel jealous of what you see during the Inter-High."

Though the serious expression Manami-san made didn't usher a word, he quietly takes hold of my right hand.

_Eh? Why's Manami-san holding my hand?_

"Chiaki-san." Manami shook his head, "No. I should refer to you as Chiaki, right?"

I blushed. It's fine for those who don't want to confuse me and my cousin, but Manami-san is literally calling me by my name only. No honorifics at all.

"I-It's fine, but..." Your hand is still holding mine, "Why are you holding my hand, Manami-san?"

"Oh, well it's kind of cold at night!" Manami pointed out, "Plus, Chiaki, your hand is truly warm."

I didn't know how to respond to that. My face turned pink from listening to Manami-san's compliments, "Y-Your hand is warm too, Manami-san."

Turning over Manami-san's hand, I noticed how grazed his hand was. There were a few signs of redness left in his hand, as result of gripping tightly onto his road racer's handlebars.

I blanched in shock.

_He...pushed himself to this point. So that he can keep up with the Hakogaku cyclists during the Inter-High._

I slightly glanced up to see Manami-san's ever so smiling face.

_How is he able to smile through this pain?_

I cradled Manami-san's hand in mine. Manami-san blinked upon my sudden, "Chiaki?"

"You did your best." I replied while lifting my head to smile at Manami-san, "You wanted to feel this alive during the race...Manami-san."

* * *

**Manami Sangaku**

* * *

Seeing Chiaki holding my hand and smiling like that, a feeling enveloped me. One in which I haven't clue on, it's a different sensation compared to how I feel when it came to riding a bike or riding in a race.

_I don't know what it is..._

Compelled by Chiaki's actions, I began to notice the difference between her and Sakamichi-kun.

Chiaki doesn't ride a bike, however she can tell. How much pride a cyclist is willing to put in winning a race. Whereas Sakamichi-kun has yet reveal his true power in the Inter-High. In fact, she was the one who coached that Midosuji-kun.

Those tears she shed were her own feelings toward that cyclist. However this smile of hers is another capable of lifting this intense pressure I've been given as the only first year in this team of mine.

A sign of warmth. Another feeling that keeps me alive.

I want to know.

Not just feeling.

But also...

"I want to know more." I didn't realize it, but my words never went unnoticed from those kind blue eyes.

Though, I'm not the only one watching you...Chiaki.

Maybe.

I'll start learning more about you, and what makes you feel alive.

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

Manami-san's hand gripped tightly on my hand. I began to wonder how long Manami-san was going to hold onto my hand.

However it's as if a resolution became resolved in his eyes.

"Manami-san...?" The seriousness in his eyes prevented me from continuing.

"If it doesn't bother you as much, Chiaki, can you call me without honorifics?"

_Eh?! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?!_

I shook my head, "Its not that I can't, but calling you without honorifics is troublesome to me..."

Soon, Manami-san's expression formed a playful pout, "Eh? Why? It isn't that hard."

My face began to heat up, of course it wasn't because of Manami-san's playful attitude...it was because of how close Manami-san is to me. The distance is similar to how we met during the summer training camp.

"Um..." I started as I turned my gaze to the ground to avoid immediate eye contact from the climber, "Manami...kun."

Unconsciously, I was this close to calling him without honorifics. However I am at least thankful for saying his name, but unknown to my own internal conflicting self. Manami-kun seemed a little disappointed. I wonder why?

* * *

**Lazura: yeah, so Koizumi Maya ends up with Arakita as expected. However Toudou will step in if anything were to happen to Maya, and won't hesitate to stop Arakita for screwing up. The extra for this chapter is going to be an arc focusing Chiaki's side.**

**_Sweets Finalist Arc_**

**Summary: After the events of the Inter-High, Shiki recommends Chiaki to enter the upcoming sweets festival. A dessert competition that's held each year for young aspiring pastry chefs. Though when the sudden reappearance of Onoda Sakamichi's grade school friend will everything turn upside down? Or will Chiaki be able to handle the jealousy of certain guys?**

**_"It's frustrating, seeing you and that guy...he's not as good as I am that's for sure!"_**** A twinkle lit in his eyes as he declared to me, "_I told you, I am your one and only hero!"_**

**_"I understand, but I don't like the fact that you're leaning on his shoulder than mine's."_**** I soon found my hands being held in a protective manner, hoping that I won't be alone. "_Please allow me to help you, you're not as strong as everyone thinks you are."_**

**_"Chiaki. I want to know more about you." _****My cheek warmed as he placed a hand against my face, "But, I want you to look at me the same way as before...so please-"**

**Lazura: Guess which one out of these three dialogues is who. See you guys next chapter! :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Outside of Ethereal Wheels**

* * *

Toudou frowned staring at the monitor of the show, "...How come Arakita got to kiss Maya...?

Lazura standing next to Toudou, "It's because you were overthrown by Arakita."

Placing a hand on Toudou's shoulder, Lazura apologized, "I'm sorry."

Soon the opening of the door revealed Maya entering the room, alongside Makishima.

Toudou glanced over to Maya giving her a puppy dog eyes look.

_I want a kiss too._

Instantly Maya grimaced replying, "No. I refuse."

Toudou thus went over to Makishima, muttering sadly, "Maki-chan...!"

"...Why are you crying on my shoulder, sho?" Makishima scowled at the climber fake crying beside him.

Lazura quietly raised her cell phone, taking silent pictures of Toudou and Makishima.

"...this is for my friends...you TouMaki shippers."


	26. Chapter 26-1

**Lazura: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late updates to this fic, but college is pain to the arse. So to make up for the lack of updates, I'm posting an extra chapter about Arakita's birthday. BTW, Happy Birthday Arakita! :D**

**Arakita: Shut up and go throw yourself in the trash can you stupid writer!**

**Lazura: ...boo*sulking*...Maya, do the disclaimer.**

**Maya: *sweat drops***

**Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except her ocs.**

* * *

**_Arakita Yasutomo's Birthday (Part 1)_**

**Summary: Takes place when Koizumi Maya is a third year at Sohoku, and Arakita is at college.**

**Warning: may imply spoilers of future chapters of Yowamushi Pedal as well as chapters of the second story of Ethereal Wheels. So you've all been warned.**

* * *

"I'll be taking my break, Kaede!" I told my coworker as I head over to the break room. Taking a sigh as I pulled back the chair to sit, my cell phone rang again. Opening it, I grimaced noticing the amount of missed calls and unread messages left by the same annoying person.

"Oh and well you look at that..."

I groaned staring at the caller id. Toudou Jinpachi aka **_The Mountain Fairy._**

_I regret allowing Toudou enter his number on my phone after the Inter-High._

It's been awhile since I last saw Fukutomi Juichi and Shinkai Hayato. However Toudou often makes sure to check up on me even though I dubbed him stalker status for doing so.

"You're cruel, Koizumi!" Toudou would often reply to my ridicule.

Then again, the only person I've seen most of the time is Arakita. It's not that I miss him...more like we spend time together whenever we're not dealing with anything during our busy lives. In fact, I remember when Kinjou-san as well as Shiki-san went with Arakita to see me and ask about the current Team Sohoku. The reply I would always give: They're working hard for this year's Inter-High. The newcomers sometimes reminded me of last year's Team Sohoku.

I heard from them that they'll be planning to see the upcoming Inter-High race, apparently even the former Hakogaku third years will be watching too.

_Geez, they make it sound as if they never left Sohoku and Hakogaku, but merely retired from the high school races._

I internally say to myself before preparing to stand guard on the onslaught of Toudou's constant chattering.

"What is it?" I answered in annoyance.

"Koizumi! How long does it take for you to answer my messages?!"

_I was right to call him Mountain Fairy._

"Toudou, how many times do I have to tell you..." A slight hint of anger slipped into tone, "I told you I have work, school, and club activities as the president of cooking club! Do you think I'll be on my phone twenty-four seven?"

"Geez, no need to get so mad, Koizumi."

_Then stop being a thorn to my side whenever I want to rest._

Returning to my previous question, I rephrased it, "So what're you calling about, Mountain Fairy?"

"I'm the God of the Mountains, Koizumi! How many times do I-"

I cut him stating, "I'm hanging up."

"No wait!" Toudou yelled to prevent me from hitting: End Call. In which I'm very tempted to press right now.

"I'm listening."

"Tomorrow is Arakita's birthday! I was wondering if you-" From the moment I heard those four words stated from the Mountain Fairy's mouth. I realized what today was.

"...are you joking?" I deadpanned hoping that Toudou is lying to say April Fool's, but unfortunately I was wrong. On so many levels.

"What're you talking about, Koizumi? Sure it's April 1st today, though I'm not kidding about Arakita's birthday being tomorrow."

_...Crap. I don't think Toudou's joking around this time. Tomorrow..._

I gulped in realization as sweat rolled down my face.

_Is literally Arakita's birthday?! Why the hell didn't that jerk say anything to me?! IS THAT WHY HE ASKED ME A FEW DAYS BACK IF I WAS FREE TOMORROW?!_

**Flash Back**

A few days back Koizumi Maya was finishing paperwork of the new club members entering the Cooking club.

"Huh?" Maya noticed her cell phone vibrating. On the screen showed: Arakita Yasutomo.

Blushing to herself, Maya silently scanned the home economics classroom. Making sure no one was listening to her. She still felt embarrassed, talking to Arakita in a secretive manner. Then again. Arakita was doing the same. The only ones who knew were the former third years of Hakogaku and Sohoku, which surprised the both Arakita and Maya when seen together a few times.

"Arakita."

"Maya."

The responded.

"Are you..." Maya could faintly hear the sound of laughter in the background as well as the stopping of bikes.

_Arakita must be training with Kinjou-san at Yonan University's bicycle racing club..._

Arakita huffed in annoyance yelling at the source of the chuckling, "I can hear you Kinjou!"

Maya softly laughed listening to Arakita's bickering to Kinjou.

Resuming from where he was saying, Arakita returned his focus with a click of the tongue, "Tch...Are you free this Friday afternoon?"

_Friday?_

After recollecting her thoughts Maya answered, "I'm not busy that afternoon, so I am."

"Then, meet me at the bus stop. The usual time you get to the Hakogaku for work."

"Alright," But before Maya ended the call, she asked, "Is there something important about that day?"

"..." Conclusion, Arakita didn't respond. All that was heard was none other than the sound of a disconnected call.

Maya stared at her cell phone wondering.

_Did I say something wrong?_

**End of Flash Back**

_..._

I face palmed, understanding how stupid I am.

_I sometimes forget...Arakita hates mentioning stuff about himself in particular. Which is why he didn't answer about that day being special...and in the damn end...it was a special day...HIS OWN BIRTHDAY! AGH! What am I going to do!?_

In sense, you can picture me internally running around trying to jog some quick ideas while practically wracking my brain apart, however Toudou's voice snapped my thoughts. Sending me back to reality.

"Koizumi! Are you listening to me?! I was asking you if Arakita told you about his birthday!"

I didn't know how to respond to Toudou at that time. Guilt was already smashing it's toll into me.

_What kind of girlfriend gives nothing to her boyfriend on his birthday?! I must be the worst girlfriend in history! Aghhh! How am I going to find a prepare a gift in one day before I see him tomorrow!_

"Don't try to hide it from me, Koizumi! From the fact that you're not responding to me means you-" Toudou acted as if I committed a crime, and in the end I did. So I ended the call. I heaved a sigh.

"How am I going to find a gift?" I questioned myself as I ran my hand through this short brown hair of mines, "It's almost closing time and not all of the stores will be open until tomorrow."

In the midst, a beep from my cell phone alerted.

Staring at the phone. I frowned.

_Another message from Toudou..._

**_Koizumi, it's impolite to hang up on someone giving you advice on what to give to Arakita! I'm just trying to help you! - Toudou D;_**

"I don't need help from a Mountain Fairy who leaves emoticons to express his emotion."

* * *

**Lazura: Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 26-2

**Lazura: Sorry it's late, but here's part two! Also I'm also collaborating with Spice-Chibi on her new yowamushi pedal fic: Cyclophobia! Please do take the time to check out the first chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yowamushi pedal at all except my ocs.**

**Warning: This and the previous chapter hint the future chapters of yowamushi pedal and Ethereal Wheels.**

* * *

"Please do come again." I spoke while saying goodbye to the last set of customers in the restaurant. A sigh escapes my mouth though.

_What am I going to do...there's barely anytime to get Arakita anything at this point..._

"You okay there, Koizumi?" Kaede walked over to me, taking notice of my distressful expression.

"No. I'm not." I can't help but let's be honest here.

"Do you think it's possible to get a gift within this time of the day before tomorrow?" I asked Kaede hoping to find a drop of hope. Of course, she gave me none.

"Nope." Maybe it was a bad idea asking Kaede-san.

"But..." I returned my glance over to my employer. "This gift, I assume, is for someone right? Then it's already been decided."

_Huh?_ I blinked in confusion to her deduction.

"If it's something hand made from you, they wouldn't mind correct?" Kaede nudged me while giving a wink.

I thought carefully around what she said during my ride home from the train.

_Maybe there is something I can make for Arakita, like...Valentine's day! Yes! I can do something similar as that day!_

"Hooray!" I claimed in pride as I got off the bus.

"Okaa-san, that lady that got off the train is acting weird." I flinched, trying to regain my composure. "Now, Kohaku...it's rude to be pointing at others."

I better start heading home now, and start preparing a dish...

I say to myself before anyone else begins to notice me acting weird.

* * *

**Arakita Yasutomo**

* * *

Staring at the ceiling of my apartment. I laid silently on my bed.

"It's Friday tomorrow." Closing my eyes, I turned aside as disappointment flowed into head.

**_Is there something important about that day?_**

I recalled from a few days back.

_Then again, I never even bothered to tell her about my birthday._

"I knew I should have told her beforehand, "I grimaced. Maya is going to be pissed tomorrow if she finds out.

A vibrate sounded from the desk. Unplugging the phone from its charger, I open it to find a message.

From Toudou.

_Great, now what does Toudou want?_

Opening the message I skimmed through.

**_Sorry, Arakita! I think I might have told Koizumi-chan about tomorrow being your birthday tomorrow!_**

**_-Toudou Jinpachi Dx_**

I clicked my tongue anger.

"God damn it, Toudou. I swear I'm going to get you one day for this!" Frustrated, I slammed my phone shut. Re-plugged the phone back, and went back to bed.

_I better figure out a way to prevent Maya from getting pissed off tomorrow if she does bring the topic up._

* * *

**Friday**

**-Koizumi Maya-**

* * *

Sitting on a bench by the restaurant, I waited calmly for Arakita to arrive. I decided to wear something a little different than my usual style. Okaa-san stated I have the tastes of punk version of herself. Thus debated or rather we went under a slight argument over the type of clothes I should be wearing...and well...Okaa-san won. I lost. Which resulted in me wearing this green halter neck dress that reach passed my knees, I threw on a brown leather jacket as well as some sandals. Honestly, it feels awkward in a dress. Whenever I go out with Arakita, it's normally in t-shirts and jeans.

"He'll be awestruck...says Okaa-san..." I sighed to myself repeating her words yesterday.

Okaa-san, last year you were scared of Arakita ever since you met him at the hospital. How in the world did you change your view within the time I started dating him?

"Maya...?" I blinked a few times before I raised my head. There, a few feet away, stood Arakita. In a casual navy long sleeved shirt and jeans. Oddly enough, Arakita decided to wear a necklace bearing a cross shaped accented with a red center.

"Arakita." I greeted, only to be met with bewildered eyes. Surprised of my total change in appearance. I hastily explain in embarrassment, "Okaa-san force me into this when I was going to see you...it's weird right?"

"..." Arakita paused for a moment, "Yeah, but...it's still you."

_Still me?_

He made a sideways glance, trying to avoid my curious gaze.

A slight tint of redness shown from his cheeks, "Y-You look...er..."

It sounded as if he was making the effort of saying a cheesy line some guys say, but his frustration stated otherwise.

"Argh!" A smile formed against my face as Arakita began questioning my facial expression, "What's with that smile?!"

"Arakita, you're horrible at giving compliments." I faintly laughed.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue, although I could hear him mumble.

"Don't go wearing something like this to anyone else."

Now it was, my turn to blush.

_I-It's not like I wanted to wear this, but...seeing you react this way is different. No this moment was similar to when Arakita said to me last year._

**_I want you._**

Soon a few people heading to the restaurant were muttering about how awkward yet cute of a couple Arakita and I were.

"S-So, where are we going for today?" I quickly asked Arakita, not wanting anymore attention from the customers.

* * *

**Arakita Yasutomo**

* * *

_Damn._

I internally cursed myself.

_Why did she decided to change her look today?_

It makes it harder to prevent other guys staring at her.

"S-So, where are we going for today?" Maya asked. I didn't say anything, but merely gave her signal to follow me.

However the shoes Maya made her move slower. I glanced back over, Maya held a grimacing expression. Stopping myself, I take Maya's hand. A little annoyed of the fact that this new wardrobe is starting to make her seem more defenseless.

"If you knew your feet were going to hurt wearing those, then why the hell did you wear them?"

"I don't know."

_I don't know?_

"What kind of answer is that?" I questioned.

"...then what kind of attitude is that?"

_Great, she's probably mad about what happened yesterday._

I turned to see Maya, her face contorted into an angry expression.

"You know Arakita, it's okay to keep quiet about some things, but seriously." Maya sighed a bit, "Please tell me the reason beforehand."

"..." She didn't argue, but the sincerity in her eyes never lied.

Scratching my head, I groaned, "Well now you know."

Maya smiled, "At least you're honest."

* * *

**Koizumi Maya**

* * *

"At least you're honest."

Arakita may be stubborn, but at least he never tells a lie.

"Meow?"

_Huh?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a small kitten slowly walking over to Arakita. Unfortunately Arakita wasn't paying attention, until he looked down.

A shocked expression came to his face.

"Y-You're not supposed to be here now!" I heard Arakita yell quietly to the kitten.

_Aha...so this is one of the reasons._

"A kitten, Arakita?" I grinned as Arakita frowned at me.

"Shut up." Sending a glare as he scooped the kitten into his arms, "It's been a while, but finally...this one took a shine to me."

The kitten was snow white kitten bearing only one black spot over it's right crystal blue eye.

"Meow."

"Aw." I reached over to pet the kitten's head. It purred cutely making me feel fuzzy inside, "Can I hold her?"

Nodding in confirmation, Arakita handed me the kitten. It's like holding small fluff in your arms.

Nuzzling it's nose with mine, the kitten gave me an idea.

"Hey, Arakita?" I called out.

Turning his head around, I caught Arakita by using the kitten's paw to touch Arakita's nose.

"Take that!" I laughed in enjoyment. Arakita, for a second, seemed ready to retort when suddenly his expression formed into a grin.

_What?_

Taken by surprise, Arakita's forehead pressed against my forehead. My field of sight was completely focused on Arakita. The warmth in my cheeks rose.

"Payback."

_...since when did Arakita started to become more than what I expected?_

"Meow?" The kitten only tilted her head in confusion as to why I'm acting like this toward Arakita. Thus decided to hope into Arakita's arms.

"Whoa!" Arakita moved back while catching the kitten, "What a reckless ball of fluff you are."

He chuckled.

_I guess cats are starting to like Arakita? The last time we went to go see cat...it wouldn't even bother to eat the dry sardines he held out._

**_"Damn cat!" Arakita yelled in frustration, "I swear..."_**

**_Arakita paused. Noticing that the cat was accepting the sardine I held out._**

**_"The hell?!" Arakita glared, "You little..."_**

**_"Arakita, why do you even bother to become friends with cats?" I asked him out of curiosity, "I thought you're a dog lover."_**

**_Arakita side glanced over to me, "I am, but this cat..."_**

**_He jammed a thumb over to point at this particular cat, "Always steals my food!"_**

**_The cat was apparently a friend Arakita met many times in Hakone Gakuen grounds. Often trying to steal the food Arakita had or ask for food from him._**

Then again...his soft side for cats is actually something I never expected Arakita to have.

"What're you looking at?"

"Nothing." I hummed, "But, you look very cute while holding a kitten!"

"And who's the one calling a guy 'cute'?" Arakita still wonders as to why I call him cute, even though most of the time he hardly shows this side.

The whole time after playing with the kitten, we decided to go buy some sardines for the kitten. Although it took some time to hide the kitten from being seen by the cameras in the super market. Though in the end we had to hide it in Arakita's coat as we searched for a bag of dry sardines. It's very difficult to get a cat to stay still while in the supermarket.

"Sh!" I kept muttering to kitten, who meowed constantly as Arakita paid for the dry sardines.

I think a child noticed, but luckily we were able to get out of the store fast enough.

Watching the kitten eat the sardines, I remembered the boxed lunch I had.

"Arakita," I signaled him to move closer to me, "Here"

Opening the box revealed chicken karaage, Arakita's usual ordered food.

"You're hungry aren't you?" I deducted from the way he stared at the food, "I mean you and Kinjou-san are in the bicycle racing club for Yonan University."

Then another growl sounded. Arakita gave me an all knowing expression.

"Er..."

Without a further ado, Arakita took a piece then tried to place into my mouth. He grunted noticing I wouldn't open my mouth.

"Eat."

I shook my head.

"Eat." He enforced with his death glare.

_Fine._

I finally ate it. It ended up having Arakita feed me some of the food I made for him.

"You know that was for you...you didn't have to give half of it to me."

"Eating nothing at all isn't good either idiot," Arakita remarked while walking me over to the train.

It was almost time for me to go back to Chiba. Then Arakita would be driving back to Yonan University.

"I'll see you next time," I told Arakita as I take a step forward to the train. However...in that instant...my mind blanked out.

* * *

**Arakita Yasutomo**

* * *

It didn't feel right ending this day like this.

We were able to do most of the stuff I wanted to do today, though...it felt as if one thing was missing.

"I'll see you next time," Maya would last say while taking a step forward onto the train to Chiba. Although, it wouldn't be right if she was the one who speaks last. Resolved, I instinctively grabbed Maya's arm, I pulled her close to me. Raising her chin up to my level I muttered the words, "I still haven't gotten what I wanted."

I placed my lips over her's. The one thing Maya avoided to do many times whenever we meet.

Watching Maya's flustered expression go from surprised to red. I stopped the kiss to smirk at her, "And now I have it."


	28. Chapter 27

**Lazura: And finally the chapter everyone's been waiting for! :D By the way I'm beginning to notice that the length of this story is probably going to have the same amount as my 50 chapter-ed KHR story...ehehe...hopefully this story won't exceed 50 chapters otherwise I'll scream for writing another 50 chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**_Chapter 27_**

* * *

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._**

Grabbing my phone, I turned off my alarm.

Stretching my arms out, I yawned while moving Miki-san.

"It's morning, Miki-san...fwuah..." It's hard to keep myself from falling back to sleep, but I remember that today's another big day for Sohoku.

"Good morning!" Miki greeted in a cheerful manner. Yet, I wasn't surprised on her awakening.

"Today's the second day of the Inter-High, Chiaki-chan!"

I nodded in excitement. It's amazing to believe that Saka-nii was able to regroup with the others in three minutes, but not only that...Sohoku in general became tied for first place between Hakogaku and...Kyofushi.

My grip tightened firmly on the futon sheets I folded. Miki glanced over to me, curious of what I was doing. I smiled waving off to Miki that there's nothing wrong, but...

_Akira._

I want to see him. It's not like him to act this way.

However...I still don't have the guts to face Akira again.

Exhaling, I resumed my focus on the current events happening today as I get ready.

Currently speaking, the riders of today's race will be more rigorous due to the intense heat stated by the weather forecast as well as this course.

It's the longest stage out of the three days.

Sometimes I wish I could say that nothing bad might not happen at all today, but...yesterday felt as if something is going to arrive.

Then again, maybe it's because of what Koizumi-senpai...

I shook my head.

_No. It's impossible for Imaizumi-kun, Naruko-kun ,and Manami-kun to see me in a romantic way. After all..._

**_My Chi-Hime._**

I can only focus my sight on this team's success for now. They need to focus on this race.

Something as small as that is meddlesome.

* * *

**Koizumi Maya**

* * *

...

"Agh!" I yelled in confusion the moment I got into Shizuka's car. Shizuka jumped in surprise hearing me, "Er...Are you alright, Maya?"

I frowned in dissatisfaction, "Probably not."

_Ugh...my mind so messed up right now._ I blew away a stray strand of hair falling against my sight thinking.

_Did yesterday night's event really happen?_

"In any case, maybe you should get some rest. After all we're heading straight to the finish line before the others," Shizuka suggested while placing a small traveling cooler into the van, "Today's going to be really hot!"

Leaning my head against the glass of the window, I reminisced the events before.

_After...**that**...Chiaki and the first year of Hakogaku came..._

**Flash Back**

Saying goodnight to Arakita, who returned inside. I felt my face flush completely realizing I accepted Arakita's bizarre confession.

_..._

Placing my finger tips over my lips. I frowned recalling what recently happened.

_You don't just kiss someone like that..._

_..._

**_I'm going to...eat you._**

_I'm not food._

"Koizumi-senpai?" I flinched turning around to find Chiaki and the blue haired boy. I swear I'm going to have a heart attack one day if Chiaki doesn't stop acting like a ghost.

"O-Oh...you're done?" I asked. Damn it, I'm stuttering. Upperclassmen shouldn't stutter before their underclassmen.

"Yeah," Chiaki replied. She glanced over to the Hakogaku first year, "I'll see you tomorrow, Manami-kun."

_Huh? Am I hearing Chiaki right? Didn't Chiaki call him 'san' before?_

"Yes, Chiaki." The cyclist smiled.

My eyes widened.

_He's calling Chiaki without any honorifics?!_

_Wait..._

I froze. A grin slowly formed on my face.

_Does this mean...Chiaki...?_

Once the Hakogaku first year left, I decided to inquire on Chiaki.

"Chiaki, is that first year your boyfriend?" I stated in a straight forward manner.

"W-What?!" Chiaki squeaked as she instantly denied my proclaim, "No! I-I'm not in any relationship with him or anyone else whatsoever!"

_Hmm...but...besides Manami..._

From what Chiaki called him.

_There's those two back in Sohoku._

_The popular first year next to Kinjou-san, Imaizumi Shunsuke._

_Also the hot-headed red bean, Naruko Shoukichi._

_I wonder...will those two be able to defeat Manami...because from the looks of it...this wonder boy is beginning to take claims on her._

"A-Anyway, why're you asking me this?!" Chiaki mumbled while pouting, "You always keep bringing this up whenever I'm with either Imaizumi-kun, Naruko-kun, or Manami-kun..."

I interjected her rambling, "It's because...once you choose one of them...what would happen to the other two you reject in the end?"

Chiaki didn't know how to respond by the time I said that.

_Heck, if I was in such a situation...I'd be crying to Shiki-san about this._

Gripping on a part of her dress, Chiaki muttered, "I can't...those three can't fall for someone like me...

"I'm a monster."

_Monster?_

The strangest part about Chiaki stating that was how she trembled while uttering those words.

**End of Flash Back**

Chiaki called herself a monster.

_Why would she say that?_

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

Closing the van's door, I sighed.

_You know I do wonder whether the choices I made so far were right._

_Then again..._

Leaning my head against the seat, I began to recall memories.

_Did I ever make a good choice?_

The memories of when I officially moved in with Saka-nii and left Kyoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chiaki..." I felt someone move me, "Chiaki, wake up..."

Opening my eyes, I yawned quietly, "Okaa-san?"

"We're here now." As my mother stepped aside from my view, I spied a familiar building not too far away. Sitting atop of a hill, there sat my cousin's house.

"I wonder how Sakamichi-kun and Hanae-san are?" My mom pondered, "It's been quite a while since we last saw them right, Chiaki?"

"Yeah..." I muttered softly.

This was the start of how I decided to make friends for my cousin.

This was how Saka-nii motivated me into forgetting the unhappiness I felt from Kyoto.

This was before we transferred into Sohoku.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**One-Sided?**

* * *

I felt like I choked on my lunch.

_Did I hear Io-senpai, right?_

"Ahaha...very funny Yumi-san," Koizumi-senpai laughed, "You must be really joking."

Io-senpai's face was quite stoic as of now. Not much like her usual expression she'd have during school.

Finishing off the black tea can, Io-senpai resumed, "I'm not kidding."

If any of you guys were wondering, here's a little recap of what Koizumi-senpai and I asked.

So basically Koizumi-senpai wondered if the third years, besides Kinjou-senpai, had a fan club. Although from the way I see it, Tadokoro-senpai's fans were undeniably Teshima-senpai and Aoyagi-senpai. Though Makishima-senpai...makes me think otherwise.

Then all of a sudden...Io-senpai came up asking us of what we were talking about.

Explaining to her of our question, Io-senpai nodded thinking carefully, "So you two are wondering about the popularity of Tadokoro and Makishima?"

Contemplating a bit, Io-senpai finally answered, "Well I don't know much about their fan base, but...I guess you can say I like Makishima."

Thus returning over to where this short story started.

"Wait," Koizumi-senpai stopped trying to understand the situation our upperclassmen placed herself in, "Are you saying that you like Makishima...that Makishima Yusuke?!"

"The green and red haired peak spider of Sohoku's bicycle racing club...?" I continued still staring at Io-senpai in amazement.

Io nodded replying in sarcasm, "Correct, kiddos. Unfortunately, it'll be a chance of a life time for him to even notice me. Heck...you guys may call me crazy, however Makishima is probably the only person I'll admit to having feelings of affection."

"But why would you say that? He'd probably notice you if you say something to Makishima-senpai," I suggested to Io-senpai. I mean, Makishima-senpai probably would be happy knowing he does have someone cheering him on rather than the team.

Io-senpai traveled her gaze to the window. I never noticed it, but her once blonde-dyed hair strands were beginning to return to brown.

"Maybe when you two have more experience on romance, then I'll tell you." Io-senpai sang in a mocking tone.

Truthfully, I wondered if Makishima-senpai knew of Io-senpai's feeling.

I wanted to straight out and be honest in asking him of how he felt for Io-senpai...however the content expression the blonde made toward the green-haired climber eating next to Tadokoro was something I couldn't understand.

_Is this what you call a mature one-sided feeling?!_

* * *

**Makishima Yusuke**

* * *

Watching Tadokorocchi scarf down more food, I blinked seeing the watching eyes of another.

_It's that girl._

_The girl always with Takara-san, I believe._

_..._

_What was her name?_

_..._

_Oh._

_I remember._

_It's that girl._

_Io Yumi._

From here, I could see her mouth words.

Words I'm quite familiar of.

Words I didn't expect to hear during my time in high school.

_I'm sorry for putting you in such a predicament._

Small frown formed against my face as I closed my eyes.

_No...It's my fault for not realizing sooner._

_That you'd be waiting for a long time for my answer._

* * *

**Lazura: I kind of had mixed feelings creating said pairing above. It's rather complicated in a sense or most likely Makshima's feelings toward others besides his club, Toudou, and etc. made me ponder on what would happen if someone outside of the bicycle club did like him. I mean hey...we all like Makishima, right? Anyway...we'll be diving into Chiaki and Sakamichi's side of story right after she left Kyoto. It's not that I don't want to type day two, it's just that I wanted to clarify the relationship between the two cousins before we head over to the actual part of day two I'm aiming at. **


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**_Chapter 28_**

* * *

"Chiaki..." I felt someone move me, "Chiaki, wake up..."

Opening my eyes, I yawned quietly, "Okaa-san?"

"We're here now." As my mother stepped aside from my view, I spied a familiar building not too far away. Sitting atop of a hill, there sat my cousin's house.

"I wonder how Sakamichi-kun and Hanae-san are?" My mom pondered, "It's been quite a while since we last saw them right, Chiaki?"

"Yeah..." I muttered softly.

I wonder if I'll really make friends here in Chiba...

Once the car stopped, I opened my door to see Saka-nii's mom greeting us with a smile.

"Hello! Maki-san!" Saka-nii's mom waved to the two of us, "

* * *

"I'm back!" A rather familiar voice sounded from the hall.

_Is that voice Saka-nii?_

Even I'm having trouble determining my own cousin. Getting up from the dining room table, I decided to greet my cousin. Upon stepping out to the hallway, I could see my cousin dressed in a school regulated gaukran.

"Saka-nii?" I called out to the boy, who froze while untying his shoelace.

The boy slowly turned revealing his widen blue eyes in surprise,"Chiaki..."

Taking a step forward I hugged my cousin without hesitation. It felt warm. This warmth I missed so much.

"Saka-nii..." I spoke causing my cousin jerk within my hold, "You smell like sweat."

"Sorry...I just came back from Akiba," Saka-nii held an awkward smile as he apologized while scratching the back of his head.

A small smile crept up to my expression, "Go take a bath stinky."

"Ahaha..." He chuckled softly as I released my hug.

Dinner was quite an interesting experience. Saka-nii sounded really enthusiastic learning that me and my family have recently moved in. Unfortunately Saka-nii's father couldn't make it due to work in civil service. Though what made me curious about my cousin was his school life.

"Hey, Saka-nii?" I asked out of curiosity, "How's West Kujukuri Middle School?"

"Mm. It's okay." He replied while watching his usual show.

Love Hime.

By humming the opening theme song sang by Kotori Himeno's voice actress.

"Hime Hime Hime! Suki suki daisuki! Hime Hime! Kira kira rin! Okiku nare mahou kake temo! Hime wa Hime nano Hime nano da! Hime Love Hime Fighto!"

"Okay?" I dropped myself onto my cousin's cushion as he continued to sing, "Is that all? You're not in any clubs or know any of the students there?"

Saka-nii didn't respond, but kept his focus toward the tv.

_Jeez..._

Then I remembered some of the names of Saka-nii's former classmates and childhood friends, "What about Manabu-kun, Yuna-chan, or Tojiro-kun?"

"Manabu-kun...he and Yuna-san went to a different middle school. Tojiro-kun went to a boarding school." Saka-nii explained.

"Then what about Nozomu-kun?" I asked the last person of Saka-nii's friends. I haven't seen him in a long time, "He still lives in Chiba right?"

Saka-nii shook his head. I frowned listening to what happened to Nozomu.

"Nozomu-kun, well thats the thing," He started out his explanation, "Okaa-san told me that he moved in with his uncle in Tokyo for a bit. Something to do with entering a private school there to improve his cooking skills."

Now that I think about it. Nozomu did say that a few years back...

**Flash Back**

"Culinary School?" Three years ago, I was munching on an old time recipe made by Nozomu's family. A strawberry rice cake. My all time favorite dessert I'd always receive from the Sakamoto household. The two of us were sitting on a bench as we watched Saka-nii, Manabu-kun, Yuna-chan, and Kojiro-kun reenact a scene from the Royal Forces.

"Yes," Nozomu replied simply, "I kind of want to expand my knowledge of cooking than just the usual family recipes, if you know what I mean."

"I see." Finishing the rice cake, I decided to ask him, "And...what would you do when you finish?"

Placing a hand against his chin, Nozomu thought about it, "Hm...I'm not really sure."

"You're not planning to inherit your family's confectionery shop?"

Nozomu shook his head, "That's my family's shop, Chiaki. I want to follow my own future, I can't always stay at the same place forever."

"Is that so?" I didn't understand, but at the same time Nozomu's reasoning was true. The fact that all of us would move on and change to form the future could happen.

"Then, what about you?" Nozomu this time questioned me while leaning against his side of the bench, "You said you wanted to own your own family restaurant, right?"

"Yeah."

"Does this mean you're planning to have open one in Kyoto or here in Chiba?" At that point, I wasn't even sure. I simply shrugged unsure on answering the latter part of Nozomu's question. Finally that one statement I never expected to hear from a person like Nozomu, "I might reconsider on taking the confectionery shop, if you opened your family restaurant in Chiba."

_Huh?_

His gaze kept focus toward Saka-nii and the others.

While a swelling pain in my chest began to pound.

Silently holding my right hand close, a swirl of confusion clouded my mind. Though, deep down...I knew.

I knew Sakamoto Nozomu wanted me to stay here in Chiba.

**End of Flash Back**

I blushed faintly remembering what Nozomu had stated to me that day.

"Huh? Chiaki, are you okay?"

_Gah?! I-I can't let Saka-nii see me acting weird!_

"I'mquitefinethankyou, I'llbeheadingofftomyroomnowgoodnightSaka-nii!" I quickly sputtered out while heading out of Saka-nii's room. Dashing into my room, I plopped onto my bed as my face started turning red.

"Ugh..." Sometimes I'm glad to have my own room here in Chiba, "Tomorrow."

I muttered, "I'll be going to Saka-nii's school, not only that it's almost halfway the end of the school year."

_It'll be difficult trying to make new friends in any case._

"I'm going to have to wait until high school..." I sighed gripping onto a pillow.


	30. Chapter 29

**Lazura: As I said before, this is practically taking place during Chiaki and Sakamichi's time in middle school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_**Chapter 29**_

* * *

**The next day...**

**At West Kujukuri Middle School**

"Hey, who's that?" A girl student began as I entered the school.

...

"A new student? At this time of the year?" Her friend ushered in on her conversation.

...

"Don't you think her eyes are kind of rare? You don't see many with blue eyes around here." A random male student muttered to another, "Do you think she has someone she likes?"

I'm pretty amazed at how rumors spread slowly compared to my school. Normally, it'd spread like wildfire.

...

By the time I made it the faculty room, a teacher stepped out holding an attendance book.

He seemed surprised at the fact a student appeared out of nowhere, or rather he might have had a heart attack.

"Oh...are you possibly, Onoda Chiaki-san?"

"Yes, and you are?"

The teacher scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm your teacher at class 3-B, Ishida Koutaro. Nice to meet you, Onoda-san."

I bowed, "It's good to see you too, sir."

**Class 3-B.**

Once Ishida-sensei finished writing down my name on the board, he told me, "Now, introduce yourself."

"My name is Onoda Chiaki," I introduced myself as bowed in front of the class, "Nice to meet all of you."

"Onoda-san recently transferred from Kyoto to Chiba, " He explained my situation, "Even though we're halfway done with the school year, I hope each and every one of you would make her feel welcome."

"Yes!" Everyone in class answered.

It feels weird being the new student, but I guess I don't have much luck. Saka-nii said that he was in Class 3-C earlier.

Well at least I can see him during lunch break.

"Then, you can sit next to Kamiya Yuuto. The one sitting by the window," Ishida pointed out to me. There sitting in the back of the room, a boy bearing an untidy mess of raven colored hair. I wondered if he had any sleep.

By the time I sat down, I noticed a flicker of his light brown eyes glanced over to me. However, Kamiya-san resumed his note-taking...actually scratch that.

I deadpanned realizing Kamiya-san was actually doodling in his notebook and not writing notes at all.

_What an interesting guy..._

"Now, open your textbooks to page 270." The teacher started the lesson.

As the new student I am, I cautiously decided to ask my neighbor.

"Excuse me, could you share your textbook with me." The same eyes returned to face me.

"..." He's not answering.

"Um." Maybe I should have asked someone else.

Out of nowhere, he moved his desk closer to mine's.

Sharing his textbook with me.

"T-Thanks," I appreciated his thoughtfulness, although I wished he'd speak. All Kamiya-san replied was a nod as he resumed his doodling.

* * *

**Kamiya Yuuto**

* * *

_What a pain..._

I uttered in my head as I erased the sketch I drew.

I just wanted to finish school already.

However, why is this girl bothering me? For a mere book...she could have asked Deguchi. She would've been happy to share her book with the transfer.

_**Scribble. **_

_**Scribble.**_

_**Scribble. **_

_**Scribble. **_

Not only that, every time I try to sketch. It's as if I have a deer in headlights watching me draw.

Frustrated, I erased the sketch again. This time I decided to take notes. Hoping the transfer would stop.

She did. However, she didn't stop asking me for my books.

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

By the time the bell for break rang, Kamiya-san gathered a a pencil, notebook, eraser, and his lunch in haste. Rushing out of the classroom like a tornado.

"Ah...Kamiya-kun left that fast?" The girl sitting in front of me commented about the student. Her hair was wavy, and her eyes had a bit of eye-liner.

"Did I upset, Kamiya-san?" I questioned the girl.

"Mm, actually he's like that to some...but not everyone," The girl explained, "By the way, I'm Asuhara Reiko, but you can call me Rei."

"Nice to meet you, Rei-san."

She gave a laugh, "You can drop the formalities."

"Then, Rei-chan?"

"Well that's good enough," While smiling the girl asked, "Do you wanna eat lunch together?"

"Ah, I'm sorry," I apologized, "I'm going to eat with my cousin."

"Ehh? You have a cousin that goes here?"

Giving a firm nod, I replied, "Yup."

After waving goodbye to Rei, I headed over to Saka-nii's classroom.

**Class 3-C**

"Excuse me," I muttered to the students leaving the class as I made my way over to the lone glasses-wearing boy, "Saka-nii."

"Bwah!" Saka-nii gasped in shocked, "Ch-Chiaki?!"

"You looked as if you've seen a ghost," I frowned. There's no one eating with Saka-nii...I thought he made friends here.

Saka-nii placed a hand over his heart as he sighed, "N-No, I'm just surprised that's all."

"I did say that I was going to eat lunch with you," I reminded him.

"Oh...right."

I shook my head in disapproval, "Saka-nii, don't tell you weren't listening to me this morning."

"I'm sorry..."

_Sigh, what am I going to do with you Saka-nii._

Taking a seat, I started unwrapping my lunch box.

"You know it's not so bad here." I managed to say, "I thought it'd be awkward, though the day is pretty much going smoothly."

"I see," Saka-nii answered after swallowing some rice, "Nothing bad happened in class?"

Would angering another classmate be considered a bad thing?

"Not really." I don't think I should tell Saka-nii, after all he's in another class, "Oh, but I made a-"

_...Should I even call her a friend?_

_I haven't really deemed her as my friend like Saya or..._

The grip on my chopsticks tightened.

_..._

_I need to get over it. _

_I just moved into Chiba. _

_I'm already starting at a new school._

_I don't need to involve Saka-nii into my own troubles. _

"Chiaki, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied in time.

* * *

**Onoda Sakamichi**

* * *

"Oh, but I made a-" Chiaki halted her words. Out of curiosity, I took into account of Chiaki's pause.

_It might be just my imagination, but...Chiaki seems troubled. _

"Chiaki, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She quickly responded.

I blinked as my cousin continued eating her lunch, and began to talk about Okaa-san's cooking.

Though, I can't help but think.

That Chiaki is avoiding my questions.

Just as I.

I have been deliberately lying to her about having friends here at school. When in reality, I don't due to the fact that I had nobody to talk about anime or manga or about going to Akihabara. I sometimes curse at the current me right now.

I can't even get Chiaki to answer my question.

Nor could I hide my own cowardice from her.

_Like two peas in a pod._

Kei-ojisan would often say to us. Despite our obvious outer appearances, he'd even state that our personalities were somewhat similar.

...

Maybe, Kei-ojisan is willing to tell me about Chiaki's time in Kyoto.

I mean...it sounds as if she's trying to dodge any remembrance of being there.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal except my ocs.**

* * *

_**Chapter 30**_

* * *

**Onoda Residence**

"Um, Kei-ojisan..." Onoda Sakamichi knocked on his uncle's study, "Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Yeah, it's alright. The door's open anyway." He replied.

As Sakamichi entered the room, he noticed Kei-ojisan typing up something. Worried Sakamichi managed to say, "Y-You seem busy though..."

"It's alright, Sakamichi." Kei reassured the glasses-wearing boy as he turned over, "So, what do you want to ask?

"Well...it's about Chiaki." Sakamichi started a little nervous asking his uncle about Chiaki.

"Mhm?" The man ushered Sakamichi to continue.

"H-Has anything happened to Chiaki in Kyoto...at school?"

Kei closed his eyes, "So you noticed too, huh?"

"Eh?" Sakamichi sputtered.

"Now listen Sakamichi, what I'm going to say here is only going to mentioned between us two. Don't say this Chiaki or your Okaa-san."

_A secret? Was Chiaki's experience in Kyoto that bad to be placed as a secret?_

"What about Maki-san?" Sakamichi asked about Chiaki's mother.

"As much as I tried to tell her, Maki had one of those expressions."

_Those expressions...Maki-san's common trait of: do not say anymore than that._

Onoda Sakamichi sat there listening to his uncle word for word of what he deemed from Chiaki.

"Ever since Chiaki returned home from school that day, the expression she expressed seemed as if the world shattered before her eyes. I've asked her many times whether or not something happened at school, but she'd brushed off my questions. I'm guessing Chiaki did the same to you too, huh?"

Sakamichi nodded in agreement.

"Well, whatever the problem is...Chiaki is probably doing her best to hide it," Kei sighed admitting to his own daughter's personality traits she inherited, "Sakamichi."

"Y-Yes!" Sakamichi fumbled upon answering him.

"Can you make sure Chiaki is happy here in Chiba?" Kei placed a hand against his neck, "I'm not always here to watch over her along with Maki, but I know that you can watch over her. Right, Sakamichi?"

Sakamichi replied in full honesty, "I'll be sure to do so, Kei-ojisan."

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

**Class 3-B**

"Good morning, Kamiya-san." I greeted my seat neighbor, who was now listening to music from his mp3 player. He looked as if he was slouching. Probably didn't get enough sleep this time again?

By opening one eye, I took that as his signal for hearing me even though he was wearing ear buds.

Taking out my textbooks, I decided to show Kamiya Yuuto-san my books.

"Don't worry," I gave him a thumbs up, "I won't be bothering you this time."

He closed his eyes.

As for me, I just merely resumed preparing for another ordinary day at school. Though I never expected what was going to happen next.

"You know..." My mind blanked out, hearing the words Kamiya Yuuto had spoken, "Why do you even bother to look at other people's drawings?"

"...How'd you-?"

Cutting me off, Kamiya continued as he removed an ear bud , "You kind of remind me of deer in head lights."

_...What?_

_Deer in head lights._

_Deer in head lights._

_Deer in head lights_

"Me?" I pointed to myself kind of shocked of how he compared me to a deer.

"Yeah, you. Who else am I talking about?"

_This guy...!_

"Good morning, Chiaki-chan!" Rei's voiced sounded, snapping me out of my trance of anger.

"Rei-chan," I responded waving her over, "Good morning."

"It's so early in the morning, Chiaki-chan!" Rei whined as she sat down in front of me, "Why does school start so early?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

_These small talks between these two make everything easier._

However, I sometimes wonder when I'm willing to let go of the lingering memories of Kyoto.

Later on, during art class. We were to draw something of landscape within the school grounds with partners. I chose a ginkgo tree. Strangely, it had pretty colors of gold yellow and crimson red ginkgo leaves.

My partner, to my displeasure was none other than Kamiya-san.

"That's not the way you should be drawing a ginkgo leaf."

I frowned hearing Kamiya-san's stabbing words, "So what...?"

Rolling his eyes, Kamiya scribbled a bit on his sketch pad. After a while, he revealed to show a more realistic sketch or rather an etching of the ginkgo leaf.

"Wow! H-How did you draw it so well?!" My eyes widened in surprise.

"It's called practice." Kamiya shifted resuming his drawing, "Haven't you heard of the expression: Practice makes perfect?"

I puffed my cheeks, "I have, and I don't need to be reminded by the likes of you."

"Aren't you forcing yourself?"

I stopped sketching, hearing Kamiya's words.

"Isn't it pitiful to force yourself into doing something that doesn't allow you to do much?"

Kamiya's words set my mind in motion. Remembering.

Remembering those painful words.

The same painful words that day.

"Hey..." Kamiya stopped sketching, "...Are you there, deer in head lights?"

Responding in monotone, Chiaki pretended to say, "I'm alright..."

Luckily for her, the bell rang. Signalling that it was lunch break.

Gathering her items, Chiaki told Rei that she'd be heading to the bathroom.

Once she made it into the bathroom, Chiaki felt glad that there weren't many in the first place. As she entered one of the bathroom stalls, a few tears drops began to drip from her face as she raised her cellphone close.

Typing.

Just simply typing.

Her crying words.

_Saka-nii..._

_I._

_I._

_Am I useless?_

Were typed into an unsaved message from her cellphone as she lowered, holding it firmly in her right hand. Without realization, Chiaki ended up hitting the send button sending the said message to Sakamichi...who was buying food from the cafeteria at the moment.

* * *

**Onoda Sakamichi**

* * *

Onoda Sakamichi, checking his phone after class. Realized he received a message from Chiaki. His eyes widened reading the message, without hesitation...Sakamichi grabbed his bag rushing to see if Chiaki was in her class. Unfortunately, the girl wasn't there. Sakamichi wasn't sure of where else Chiaki would go...until he remembered something from his childhood.

"Chiaki!" _I remembered this one time. A long time ago. It was time me, Chiaki, Nozomu-kun, Manabukun, Tojiro-kun, and Yuna-san decided to play hide and seek in the park. A park filled with crimson red ginkgo leaves._

_Chiaki's favorite._

_Crimson Red Ginkgo leaves._

_A thousand autumn leaves...the meaning in Chiaki's name._

_I huffed. Even though I'm horrible at sports, I tried my best to find my cousin._

_I promised to watch over her._

_I promised Kei-ojisan._

_I promised myself that Chiaki won't be sad anymore._

By the time I made it to the place where crimson red ginkgo leaves fell, there lying atop of a pile of leaves was Chiaki.

Rushing over to the girl, I hesitated for a bit.

Until I finally made my decision. I extended my hand out to the sleeping Chiaki as I called out to her, "Chiaki! Chiaki! I-I'm here!"

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

It was as if I found myself walking in an abyss of regret. Watching a replay of Akira saying that I'm useless to him.

_"Akira." I stopped Akira. We were heading home from middle school by the time. It was a few weeks before Akira's next road race._

_"I'm going to be moving away in about a few days from now."_

_..._

_"Wait!" The tears dripped, as I began to slowly dwindle into a sanctum of misery, "What do you mean by that...Akira?"_

_..._

_"You heard what I said..."_

_..._

_"Don't show your gross face in front of me ever again. You can't ride a bicycle. You can only watch. What's the use of someone who can only watch? You're...Useless. Useless. Useless. USELESS! YOU'RE USELESS TO ME...CHI-HIME!"_

...

My legs gave in.

Leaving me to fall peacefully into the pile of the red ginkgo leaves.

"No more...please." I clenched my head muttering as I tried to brush away the tears, "Why won't you let me be there for you? I...I...I just wanted to help you."

_Akira._

Opening her eyes she finds Sakamichi extending his arm towards her.

Instead of taking his hand.

Chiaki pulled her cousin into a hug.

"Saka-nii...!" Crying silently as she clutched onto her cousin's shoulder tightly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chiaki! Chiaki!" Koizumi-senpai's voice awakened me from my sleep, "How long are you going to keep sleeping like that? It's almost the end of race! The finalist are already heading over here!"

* * *

_**What If?**_

_**A mere glimpse of an alternate scenario. **_

* * *

I sometimes wonder if I regret heading over here with Chiaki. I mean, the instant Chiaki and that Hakogaku first year left. I see someone I didn't want to see again.

"Koizumi!" I flinched hearing that obnoxious tone again, "You can't run away from me this time!"

_Ugh...just the guy I wanted to avoid all together._

"What's wrong?" Toudou would begin, "Normally you'd be running over to me every time smiling-"

Cutting him off I replied annoyed of Toudou's words as I decided to go find Chiaki and the first year Hakogaku cyclist, "That's only because of work...I'm absolutely not at work right now, so leave me alone!"

Though without hesitation, my arm ended up being gripped by Toudou's hand, "Wait."

Glancing back, I wanted to retort at Toudou. However...that expression. It's similar to the one he made after the first day race of the Inter-High toward Chiaki's cousin. Not only that, I realize that Toudou can be serious when he wants to be.

_T-Toudou?_

"There's something I've been meaning to say to you..." Toudou started, "What if someone confesses to you?"

_That's all? _

I relaxed a bit, calmly answering Toudou's question, "I'd question them. Ask them why in the world would they choose me out of all of the others."

Giving a sigh, I can feel myself uncomfortable of saying this to Toudou, "To tell the truth, I'm not the kind of girl guys would want as a girlfriend. No matter how much they say they like me...no matter how much they try to catch my attention...I just don't want them revolving around my life. I...I don't want to be involved in some of their's either."

"What if the guy said he likes you no matter what happens?"

_What the hell is up with all of these questions?_

Shrugging I replied, "Maybe I'd consider their confession...but seriously Mountain Fairy."

"Why're you asking me this? It's not like you're in love with me..."

_Ha...as if. Toudou only sees me as another one of his 'possible' fan girls. _

The thought of Toudou liking me is like hearing Arakita say _I love you_, which is impossible to hear from that wolf.

Suddenly the grip on Toudou's hand tightened on my arm, a serious tone unfamiliar to me left from his mouth, "What if I am?"

"..." _Is he joking?_

"Okay enough with the jokes Mountain Fairy-" My words were cut off, out of nowhere...I found myself held within a hug from Toudou. Different from how the previous hugs were before. How in the world I knew that? The unfamiliar sound of his voice, the change in grip, and finally this hug...

_Toudou...isn't acting like his usual self. _

Call it women's intuition or not...this person hugging me right now. Is not the one I always see at the restaurant or outside of school...this person isn't Mountain Fairy...is this the real Toudou Jinpachi?

"I'm not kidding..." He took a step back. Focusing his gaze over to me ,"I may have been a bit too much for you, but...I'm not lying when I say these words. I love you, Koizumi Maya."

Bewildered, my face started to feel warm as I tried to spew out a complete sentence of confusion, "What...? Why...How...What...When?!"

I flinched, seeing Toudou raise a hand close. I closed my eyes thinking he was going to slap me, only to open them. Finding out that Toudou merely placed it against my cheek.

"Warm..." I heard Toudou breathe out, as he chuckled softly, "You know, you always look cute whenever you blush like this, Koizumi."

"I-Idiot...what do you want me to do about this?"

Removing the hand he placed against my face, Toudou gather a few strands of my hair. Bringing the strands close to his lips, "I want you to become my girlfriend."

I lowered my head.

_You stupid Mountain Fairy..._

I bit my lip.

_Do you always have to make me this flustered?_

_Do you always have to make me mad?_

_Do you always have to make me confused?_

_..._

_Ugh..._

_..._

_Fine. _

_I'll give you a chance, Toudou._

I raised my hand, taking hold of the hand holding onto my hair strands. Lifting my head up, I made my decision to ask one question from the Mountain Fairy, "Won't your die hard fans cry if they find out...that you're confessing to someone from your rival school?"

A smirk formed against his face, Toudou released my hair placing a hand against my chin this time.

Allowing my face to inch closer to his.

"But...there's only one girl I'll truly date," Leaning close, I felt a small sensation touch my lips, "And that's you."

* * *

**Lazura: So finally we're out of the back story between Chiaki and Sakamichi! Also...it's been in my mind for a while, but man. I had so much thoughts about said pairing above. Anyway, next chapter we'll be returning to the main story line :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Takara Shiki**

* * *

"Shingo..." I can remember that day.

The day Fukutomi Juichi decided to pay a visit to Sohoku's Bicycle Racing Club.

**Flash back**

Placing a box of Hakone's specialty steamed buns on top of a desk, Fukutomi Juichi bowed right in front of us. Shingo, Makishima, Tadokoro, and I who just happened to visit the the Bicycle Racing Club the same day to check up on how Shingo is.

Makishima and Tadokoro were nonetheless shocked at Fukutomi's persistent apologies, but at the same time had already forgiven the Hakogaku cyclist.

Truth be told, I never expected Fukutomi to go this far in order to apologize for his acts.

Shingo simply stared at the box for few moments as Fukutomi proceeded to gather his belongings and prepare to return to Hakone. Then out of nowhere, Shingo stopped Fukutomi, "Wait. The weather is nice out today."

He tossed a water bottle toward a surprised Fukutomi, who in return caught the item.

"Let's talk while we drink."

Well, they didn't really drink. Rather they started biking off.

"I'm going to scold Shingo..."

_That hard-head...how many times do I have to remind him over and over again._ He shouldn't force himself to ride even after his injuries have healed._ What's going to happen if the after effect of the pain returns?_

You say that your wounds will heal.

You say that with a determined expression against your face.

How long are you trying to hide it from the others?

By the time Shingo returned from his ride without Fukutomi, I started walking over to him.

Without a further a do, I slapped him. All of my anger was placed into that hand.

Makishima and Tadokoro flinched upon the sound of that hard slap. Proceeding to leave the club room in a haste.

In frustration, my tone heightened, "How many times..."

"How many times do I have to remind you, Shingo...you're wounds haven't healed!"

Reinforcing strength in his voice, Shingo replied, "They'll heal. After one year, they will heal, Shiki."

**End of Flash Back**

"Liar." I stated to myself.

I know just as much of liar you are when it comes to your team.

You'd even lie on the fact that you're still in pain from last year's events.

If possible, you shouldn't have pushed yourself during the last moments of the race.

You shouldn't have done that.

* * *

**Kinjou Shingo**

* * *

Shiki.

I know.

I know of the many times how angry you were with me.

Especially when it came to road racing.

The worried look in your face would always enter my mind during times like this.

However, as I said before Shiki.

I'm someone who won't give up.

I'll put everything my team has done into this last sprint to the finish line.

So please.

Bear with me when I say this.

No matter what happens during this race.

I want you to smile.

Smile.

Like that day, in Nankou-Dai Middle School.

_**"You look so weird..." Shiki faintly smiled as she tried to suppress a laugh, "What did Koseki-san do again, Shingo?"**_

Koseki was someone I looked up to back in middle school.

He's strict.

Would always scold me.

Constantly leave me as well as the other members of the bicycle racing club behind.

_**"Well, uh..." I grumbled a bit muttering, "He left me behind again."**_

_**"Again?" Shiki hummed for a bit, "You're not crying again this time."**_

_**"I-It's not like I'm going to cry all the time, Shiki! I'm a man!"**_

_**"Yes, yes..." Shiki nodded as she called me the nickname in which many other have now, "The man who never gives up."**_

_**"The man who never gives up?" **_

_**Shiki rolled her eyes, "You never did stop chasing Koseki-san, right? After all he's the one you admire the most?"**_

_**"The part of you that never gives up," Shiki shifted her gaze over to me, "You're cool enough as it is, Shingo." **_

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

"Is it going to be Sohoku? Hakogaku? Or Kyofushi?!" A random spectator questioned as I passed by him trying to get a better view of the race.

"But man...that four second margin...to think that ace from Kyofushi was capable of doing that reckless maneuver." Another statement from a spectator.

I weaved my way through the countless of people commenting about Midosuji Akira, Kinjou-san, and Fukutomi Juichi of Hakogaku.

I have countless of questions.

All in which needing answers.

Answers from Akira.

If there was one thing I noticed from the spectator's amazement of Akira's performance during the race, it gave me a somewhat impression of what's happening.

Are you properly eating?

Are you studying well?

Are you pacing yourself?

"And...the first one to cross the line is-!" The announcer proclaimed, as I focused my gaze toward the finish line.

In that instant, as Miki-san and many of the other spectators cheered for the three people who cross.

Unfortunately for me, an expression of utter horror grew, as my hands unconsciously covered my mouth.

I couldn't believe it.

Kinjou-san and Fukutomi-san beated Akira...on the second day race. I felt happy, but at the same time.

The draining color of Akira's face as he watched the other two aces cross the finish line.

Made me pale.

_**All you wanted was victory.**_

_**All you wanted was to be in first place.**_

_**Your goal was true and pure.**_

_**To the point where you'd dedicate the promise you made to your mother even after she departed.**_

_**Even when everyone became disgusted of your appearance.**_

_**Even when everyone began to fear for the person you've become.**_

_**You never did let go of that promise.**_

_**Akira, is it possible?**_

"Miki-san." I called out.

**_That at this moment of time..._**

"Yes?"

**_You realized how not everything goes according to your plans._**

"Can you tell Saka-nii and the others that I'll meet up with them later?"

"But, the rest of the team will be heading-" I stopped her continuing my reason.

"There's something that came up, but I'll be right back!"

Miki-san tried to ask me, "Chiaki-chan!"

However I ignored her as I started running. Running toward Kyoto Fushimi's tent.

**_Are you...planning to give up on that promise you've strive for so long? _**

* * *

_**Happy (Very Late) Birthday, Imaizumi! (Part 1)**_

**Summary: Takes place during their second year events. A scenario in which may happen if Chiaki chose Imaizumi. **

* * *

It was sudden.

But at the same time, it felt different today.

"Today's Imai-" I stopped myself. Realizing the mistake I made, "Shunsuke-kun's birthday."

That's right.

It's already been a year since I've known him.

Now it's been, ten months since I became Imaizumi Shunsuke's girlfriend.

I faintly blushed.

_It's already past ten months and I'm still not used to calling him by his first name!_

Then again, he's calling me by my first name because of the fact that Saka-nii and I share the same sure name.

Not only that, it was difficult being his girlfriend. I mean...have you seen the amount of fan girls he has now? It continuously grew even after the events of Inter-High.

Am I jealous?

Not really.

I could be, but hey...Kinjou-san had a lot of fan girls too, and Takara-senpai didn't really care about them.

Today, after school...Shunsuke said he wanted to take me somewhere.

I'm not really sure where it is, however if I think about it.

Shunsuke would probably prefer somewhere quiet.

* * *

**Lazura: the part about Kinjou's middle school and Koseki are real, it's actually from a spare bike about Kinjou. **


	33. Chapter 32-1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_**Chapter 32**_

* * *

My breathing became heavy by the time I made it to Kyoto Fushimi's tent area.

"Hey, who left his bike on the ground?" One of the bicycle race club members questioned some of the remaining members by the tent, "Ishigaki-san's gonna yell at him!"

Soon one of the members pointed out, "Oh it's Mi-"

"U-Um!" I asked one of the members, "Is it alright if I see, Midosuji-kun?"

The two members glanced at each other, wondering whether or not they should allow an outsider into their tent. Better yet, they gave me a strange expression.

"Since when did Midosuji know someone like her?"

"Wait a minute, isn't she the same girl Midosuji was talking about on the first day of the Inter-High? The one that ran away right after Hakogaku's and Sohoku's aces stopped both Midosuji and Sohoku's first year?"

I kind of get the feeling that I'm quite well known among Kyoto Fushimi by now aren't I?

"What's going on here?" Another person entered, rather sounding exhausted._ Wait...isn't that one of Kyoto Fushimi's members?_

"I-Ishigaki-san!" One of the members answered to the guy who recently arrived, "It's just...this girl."

Ishigaki-san, or so they say turned over to me bearing a slightly surprised expression, "And you are?"

"I'm Onoda Chiaki," I introduced myself while hoping that Ishigaki-san would be willing to let me see him, "Please. Can I see Midosuji-kun? I want to talk to him."

"..." Sighing to himself, Ishigaki-san replied, "It's fine."

"T-Thank you so much, Ishigaki-san!" I thanked him as I entered the tent. Finding Midosuji Akira huddled alone in a dark corner of the tent. Muttering inaudible words I couldn't hear, until I slowly moved closer to him.

"Loser..." He was even paler than before, in fact Akira's eyes were wide staring straight to the ground, "Loser."

_Akira..._

_To think the shock of losing the race would place into this state._

I couldn't help it. Without realizing it, I simply pulled Akira into a hug. It didn't stop Akira from continuously mutter the same words he did before.

_I wanted to say something._

_Something that wouldn't break him any more._

_But, at this point. It looks as if he's going to give up on the race. In fact they're already starting the award ceremony as of now._

_However Akira...didn't even move a single step from his spot._

_I need to say something._

Taking a deep breath, I finally spoke, "Akira."

"Los-" He finally stopped saying the same word, "Chi...?"

Right then and there, it was the old Midosuji Akira I met before.

The one who always cared for his mother more than anything else next to cycling.

"Are you planning to give up?"

He didn't return the hug. He just stayed silent in my hold.

_I know how much this race and many of the races you took before this one._

_You may have broken so many competitor's spirits by using underhanded tricks and words._

_But at the same time, your true goal was nonetheless pure._

_A simple dream of becoming first place for your mother._

"I know this isn't the right time or the place to say this to you Akira...but no matter what you've decided. You'll always be the first friend who introduced me to road racing." Releasing my hold, I pressed my forehead against Akira's quietly saying, "Stay strong Akira."

Deep down inside me.

My chest felt light.

The huge weight finally lifted from my shoulders.

_Now._

_I can start moving on like the rest._

_Thank you, Akira._

_ For allowing me to say this._

_Thank you..._

_My friend._

* * *

**Ishigaki Koutarou**

* * *

"Thank you very much, Ishigaki-san," The girl thanked me for the last time.

"It's no problem." I responded waving the girl a goodbye. As I lowered my hand to my side, I began to think of where I've seen the same face before.

_That girl..._

_She kind of resembled that glasses kid._

I tried to recall from my memories, and put the pieces together until I noticed.

_Onoda Chiaki._

_Wasn't that the girl on Midosuji's cellphone?_

There was a time when the guys decided to look inside Midosuji's phone while he wasn't looking. While going through his contacts, one of them held a picture of a girl wearing the mandatory female middle school uniform from Midosuji's previous school. She was smiling quite fondly toward the person taking the picture. This girl...

Went by the name of Onoda Chiaki.

No one knew who the girl was. That is until the first day of the Inter-High.

A girl dressed in a white sundress. The ebony colored hair tied into a side pony-tail held by a red ginkgo accented hair tie. Except this time, it wasn't a smile. Instead, there were tears sliding off from those blue colored orbs.

No doubt about it.

That girl was someone Midosuji treasured.

None of us knew much about Midosuji's past due to the fact that he solely focused on training us in order to beat Hakogaku for the Inter-High.

Of course I didn't have the heart to listen in on their moment once the girl entered the tent.

Although at the same time, I felt that this girl. Somehow knew Midosuji more than I thought I did.

Probably even more than that Sohoku first year.

_Onoda Chiaki...doesn't she also share the same last name as that Sohoku first year?_

_Onoda Sakamichi?_

* * *

**Takara Shiki**

* * *

Seeing Makishima taking the three first years in Kinjou's team away from the tent, I entered Sohoku's designated tent.

"Excuse me..." As my eyes glanced over to where Shingo was. I silently say in my mind.

_I was right._

"..." Shingo kept his composure, "Teshima, Aoyagi, Tadokoro, Kanzaki, Sugimoto...could you head to the other tent for a bit."

"Koizumi, could you step outside as well." I stated to the 2nd year standing beside me. With a mere shrug, Koizumi tugged Sugimoto and Kanzaki away before they could even ask the reason why.

By the time all of them left the tent, I focused my gaze to Shingo whose own trail of sight became directed towards me.

The first words muttered out of his mouth were, "I'm sorry."

"..."

I felt my hands form into fists.

_I'm sorry?_

_..._

_Shingo._

"Do you really think that's going to work this time, Shingo?" I can already sense my uncontrolled anger beginning to merge with my words as I began heading over to Shingo, "Why did you do that...?"

_You._

"..."

_Are._

"Answer me Shingo."

_An._

"..."

_Idiot._

"...How long are you planning to not say anything?"

"..." Without noticing it, Shingo placed a hand against my face, "...Tears."

"Don't suit you, Shiki."

No wonder.

I guess.

Unconsciously...a part of me wanted to cry.

But, my face wouldn't dare show it.

Thus only tears fell. My expression unchanged as Shingo continued to wipe the tears away with his hand.

"But. I know one thing that's for sure." Shingo stated, "I'm going to race tomorrow. For Team Sohoku, even if this pain will be my downfall. Sohoku, won't lose tomorrow's race. "

Soon Shingo slowly arose, as I found my left hand being taken by Shingo's right hand. Gripping onto my hand, he made a promise, "I want to race with Team Sohoku tomorrow."

"If worse comes to worst, you know what I'll do."

...

You're planning to exhaust yourself till the end aren't you?

Exceeding your limiter.

To the point where you'd-

"I...I...Shingo..." I softly managed to speak, "Isn't it painful?"

_No._

_It's not the time to say something like that to Shingo now._

_This is his last chance._

_The last time he can race with the others._

_I can't be selfish here._

_I came here to support him._

_Not to be selfish and prevent him from following his as well as the dream of Sohoku's Bicycle racing club._

_To win the Inter-High._

"Isn't painful to go on like that?"

"I'll admit that I still feel pain on my knee," Shingo continued, "Although, this won't bother me during the race tomorrow. I'm going to be Sohoku's ace for the last day. I'll be expecting your support out there."

_My support?_

"You're support has always given me the strength to exceed my limits. One of the sole reasons I race is not just for cycling, the team, or the school." My eyes widened listening to Shingo's next words. I never would've thought that Shingo...has been thinking the same way for me.

"I always thought of you whenever I'm close to the finish line."

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

Upon returning to the group, I felt as if a huge burden was lifted from my chest. After all that worry...after all that fear I had since last year have now flown away. I decided to take a bath to relax my mind.

_Unfortunately the Inter-High wasn't over. The last day of the Inter-High._

_Sohoku's last chance to beat Hakogaku during the Inter-High._

_The last day the third years of Sohoku's bicycle racing club will be able to ride with Saka-nii and the others._

_It's kind of makes me sad._

_One day, us first years would end up at that point in time._

_That one year where all of us as third years will be focused on the future._

_I wonder._

_Will we...No._

_Will everyone continue to race as they did this year?_

I thought for a bit, until the bath house door opened.

"Onoda Chiaki-san." It was Takara-senpai.

"Takara-senpai..."

_At that point it was kind of awkward._

In fact after what I heard from Koizumi-senpai earlier about what happened. _I'm kind of scared of what to say to Takara-senpai now. I mean she just went into an argument with him didn't she?_

Lifting my head up, I started notice Takara-senpai's watchful gaze.

"Y-Yes? Is there something wrong?" I suddenly have the urge to leave the bath house now.

"You...look happier."

_Happier?_

"It's just a feeling, but..." Takara-senpai continued as she washed her hair.

_Now that I think about it...her long hair is actually pretty._ _Takara-senpai is indeed a composed and strong person...similar to Kinjou-san. I wonder...if Kinjou-san asked her out. I heard a lot from the third years and second years from both the cooking club as well as the bicycle racing club are waiting for them to date. However so far it hasn't happened yet._

"The smile you had upon returning...You looked as if something that held you down for so long had finally been released, am I wrong?"

"N-No! You're absolutely right!" I answered to my upperclassmen.

"I see." Closing her eyes, a slight gasp nearly escaped my mouth.

A smile.

A smile on Takara-senpai's face.

It was really rare to see someone like Takara-senpai smile.

_I couldn't believe it._

_She's actually giving a genuine smile._

"I did the same today too."

* * *

**Lazura: Next chapter is the extra! **


	34. Chapter 32-2

**Lazura: sigh...I keep posting the birthday extras after their actual birthday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal except my ocs.**

* * *

**_Happy Birthday, Imaizumi Shunsuke!_**

**_(Part 2)_**

**_Summary: _****Takes place during their second year events. A scenario in which may happen if Chiaki chose Imaizumi.**

* * *

"Chi-a-ki-chan~" I practically yelped in surprise. Out of nowhere Miki-chan scared the heck out of me the moment I exited my classroom. As of now, Kanzaki Miki along with Tachibana Aya started becoming my friends here in Sohoku. Although, I find it harder to talk to other girls besides them along with the female members of the cooking club. If you recall Shunsuke's popularity.

"M-Miki-chan?!" I tried to calm myself down by placing a hand over my chest while breathing in and out a few times, "I really thought you were Koizumi-senpai for a second there..."

"Ehehe." She simply giggled seeing my flustered reaction.

"What's so funny?" I pouted wondering what in the world Miki-chan is hiding from me.

"I heard from Imaizumi-kun!"

_I have a strong feeling you forced it out of him instead._

"Heard what?"

"That Imai-" Right then and there, exhausted from the heat. Shunsuke instantly covered Miki-chan's mouth preventing her from saying anymore words,"Kanzaki!"

"Don't say anything unnecessary!"

_Shunsuke is so..._

_Secretive._

However at the same time, I can't help but laugh at the sight of Shunsuke scolding Miki for almost telling me where in the world he's taking me.

* * *

**Imaizumi Shunsuke**

* * *

"What in the world are you laughing about?" I scowled at Chiaki. She's been laughing every time I tried to keep Kanzaki from spilling the location of where I'm taking her today.

"I'm sorry, Shunsuke-kun." Chiaki replied smiling back at me, "You and Miki-chan looked like a siblings whenever you two do that."

"So, where are we going today?" Chiaki asked as she put on her safety gear for roller skating.

The only word I stated, was nonetheless, "Secret."

As I began biking ahead of her, I could hear Chiaki cry, "Hey! Don't leave me behind! You, Saka-nii, and the others are too fast on bike!"

I chuckled as I sped on a bit faster. Making Chiaki make a pout-like expression at me. A little angry of how fast I go while cycling. Then again, it was difficult teaching Chiaki on how to ride a bike. You don't want to even know how many times I had to carry her back to Sakamichi's house to rest, ice, compress, and finally elevate her legs on the sofa.

However, she'd frequently make a fuss about me carrying her similarly to a bride being carried by the groom. Kind of like the time when I carried her at the anime convention Sakamichi took us. I'd often return that comment with a mere, "Oh...so you're already thinking that far?"

Chiaki never stopped blushing or proceeded to argue with me after I said that.

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

"Wow!" I exclaimed in surprise. The place where Shunsuke wanted to show me, was none other than one of the flood channels within the biking routes in Chiba.

"This is one of the areas I go to," Shunsuke explained as he carefully placed his bike on the grassy floor of the channel. Walking a bit over to me, Shunsuke extended his hand toward me. As I placed my hand in his grasp, Shunsuke guided us closer to the water.

Crouching down, Shunsuke pointed out a small patch of grass, but what stood out the most from it was none other than four-leaf clovers.

"Uwah! Four leaf-clovers!"_ To think Shunsuke actually managed to find these in such a place! He must have good observation skills._

Plucking a four-leaf clover, he raised my hand that was still entwined in his own. Tilting my head in wonderment, I simply watched Shunsuke's actions.

All he did was tie the clover around my finger. As if I was wearing a ring.

"Shunsuke, why did you...?" Instead of answering my question, Shunsuke's hold on my hand tightened.

"I wanted to thank you for all the times you've been by my side," He started off, "During the Inter-High, I truly didn't expect you to be childhood friends with him. However, at the same time, I hated how much you cared for such a person."

Suddenly I found myself pulled into a hug, "But these feelings I have for you from the last Inter-High to now...are true."

Actually, this timing made me realize how much Shunsuke grew these past months along with finding out how short I am. I can see why...it's because I'm the same height as Nino-chan.

Even though the sound of water passing by can be heard, the only strong sound I could hear was none other than Shunsuke's heart.

"Chiaki..." Shunsuke lowered his head trying to avoid my gaze, "Err...Can I...?"

"Can you?" I repeated.

"Can I kiss you?"

I reddened hearing him say it.

Mouthing a silent yes.

I felt my head being lifted up by him as the bangs of his hair touched my forehead. Closing the gap between us.

I muttered, "Happy Birthday, Shun-"

Shunsuke's lips brushed against mine, halting my words.

_Four Leaf Clover, giving it to someone else as sign of one's feelings for the other...it can be expressed as a form of love or as a blessing to the pair._

* * *

**_Happy Birthday, Manami Sangaku!_**

**_(Part 1)_**

**_Summary: _****Takes place during their second year events. A scenario in which may happen if Chiaki chose Manami.**

* * *

**_Vrr...Vrr...Vrr..._**

"Mmn..." I mumbled softly as I tried to grab my cell phone sitting atop of my nightstand. Slowly sitting up, a yawn escapes my mouth as I answered, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Chiaki." Without realizing it, I nearly dropped my phone upon hearing that tone. Luckily I made sure to catch it before it landed on the floor.

_M-Manami-kun?!_

My face flushed hearing Manami-kun's voice. Ever since I became Manami Sangaku's girlfriend, he'd often call me early in the morning to not only wake me up...but to also tell me...

"Ahaha!" He chuckled in sheer delight, "I just wanted to say something to you!"

Softly, Manami whispered, "You're too cute."

My face burned in embarrassment.

"Manami-kun..."

"..." I sometimes wonder as to why Manami would pause, but in the end he'd always reply back, "There's something I wanted to ask."

"Do you have any plans today?"

"Today?" I glanced over to the calendar, "I don't have any in particular. Why?"

"Well, today I wanted to show you something!"

* * *

**Manami Sangaku**

* * *

I knew that today is my birthday, but I couldn't help it.

It's fun to tease Chiaki from time to time.

Just to see her colorful change in expression.

After the events of Inter-High, I guess you can say I went into a depressive state. It's kind of rude of me to think that I'd often ignore Sakamichi-kun due to the fact of losing to him on Inter-High of all the places.

Then Chiaki came. Comforting me even after the race ended.

Once Chiaki asked for my number, she kept in touch.

Every time she was free, Chiaki came to see me during summer break.

Soon that same feeling I had during the Inter-High returned.

It started growing stronger the more Chiaki came to see me.

Then again, I felt a bit bitter.

The thoughts of Chiaki being a Sohoku student meant that someone over there might take her away one day.

I didn't want that to happen.

I wanted to hold her in my own grasp.

However I guess at the same time.

I didn't know what came over me when I finally decided to tell Chiaki.

To tell her.

That I love her.

"A-Achoo!" I sneezed into my sleeve. Blinking a few times as I wonder to myself, "Did I catch a cold?"

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

A knock came at my door the moment I was going to leave my room.

"Chiaki, are you awake yet?" It was Saka-nii, "I wanted to ask you something?"

Opening the door, I popped my head out answering, "Yes?"

"What did you get for Manami-kun's birthday present?" I jolted listening to Saka-nii's words, "I mean I got him some stickers from the Royal Forces anime in Akiba, but I wasn't sure-"

I intercepted Saka-nii by grasping onto his shoulders, giving Saka-nii a concentrated stare, "Saka-nii."

"Y-Yes?"

"Is today Manami-kun's birthday?" I interrogated my cousin. He slowly nodded his head as I released my grip on him.

"Chiaki?" Saka-nii, giving a worried expression thus returned to a calm one, "Did Manami-kun tell you at all?"

I shook my head in disappointment.

"Oh."

Oh.

...

Oh indeed.

I face-planted onto the pillow sitting in the middle of my bed screeching,"Manami-kun, you idiot!"

* * *

**Lazura: Flood channels are actual areas some of the cyclists go to for exercising as well as training. The one close to me is actually huge, but gets flooded whenever there's heavy rain. Nino (A character that won't be introduced until later on), she's 5' 2" thus making Chiaki the same height as her.**


	35. Chapter 33

**Lazura: So, apparently my laptop decided to delete a chunk of a scene I wrote for this chapter. I'm practically screaming at my laptop on the fact that I lost a good scene.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**_Chapter 33_**

* * *

As I brushed my hair, I thought about what Takara-senpai just said a few minutes ago.

_I did the same...?_

I wonder if she and Kinjou-san were able to make amends earlier, it doesn't sound as if they're arguing now. In fact, Takara-senpai didn't sound angry at all.

Well, it's better than not being able to talk to your friend...but I'm glad. Takara-senpai and I were able to finish what we started.

Soon a knock came at my door.

**Knock. Knock.**

Heading over to the door, I called, "Yes?"

"It's me." _Imaizumi-kun?_ "I wanted to ask you something."

Opening the door, I stepped out, "Imaizumi-kun?"

"...Earlier..." He started off, "Did you go see-"

Cutting him off, I replied, "Yes."

Imaizumi's face formed a frown, "How was he at that time?"

Taking a deep breath, I quietly muttered to Imaizumi, "He was in utter shock. Probably intended to win this part of the race, but...you know what happened in the end."

"...You know," Focusing my gaze over to Imaizumi's, I stated something I never thought I'd say then again...Imaizumi-kun already knows the reason as to why Akira participates in road races thanks to me, "What happened today, kind of reminded me of that fated day. The day Akira won his first road race."

"At first, he looked like the happiest person in the world," I continued remembering the past as I folded my arms, "And then...that aspiring person I once saw in him before vanished from the face of the Earth, but I never gave up hope. Thinking that part of Akira never left."

A small smile formed against my face, "This might be a little rude to Akira's current state of mind...however, I'm glad. The Akira I once knew, returned to me again today and it's thanks to everyone who worked hard today."

"Thank you, Imaizumi-kun."

The frown on Imaizumi's face changed into one of surprise, "Thank you? But I...we..."

"We didn't even win today's race," Imaizumi's response sounded depressed of the thought of us not being able to win today's race, "It's my fault...I wasn't a good enough ace assist."

Noticing Imaizumi's demeanor, I placed a hand against his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Imaizumi-kun. We still have tomorrow's race. We have another chance to win the Inter-High."

"Chiaki."

He finally said my name today. Throughout the whole day, Imaizumi never uttered my name until now. Is it because of us not being able to win for the past two days?

_Imaizumi-kun, don't push the blame on yourself. After all..._

_The Inter-High's Road Race is a team race._

"What're you two doing?" _GAH!_

I quickly stepped back from Imaizumi-kun the moment I heard that line. Turning my head over to the source of the voice, it was none other than-

"N-Naruko-kun?"

"Yo." Naruko greeted as he walked up to the two of us, "So returning to my question...what in the world are you two doing?"

He gave an expression of curiosity to the both of us.

_He's expecting an answer from one of us._

_I have to speak up._

"We were-"

In the act, Imaizumi instantly responded in my place, "I only asked her a question. Nothing more."

"Yes." I agreed to Imaizumi's statement. I mean our conversation started off as one.

"I see." Naruko finished as he threw something toward me. Fumbling to catch whatever it was, the item safely landed in my hands.

"Strawberry milk?" I blinked a few times before thanking Naruko, "Thank you, Naruko-kun, but how'd you know?"

"You always drink strawberry flavored milk at school, remember?" Naruko poked my forehead. I pouted as I replied, "Yes, Yes! Now quit poking me jeez!"

Once Naruko-kun and Imaizumi-kun left to get some rest, I re-entered my room.

As I slid down to the floor next to the door of my room I exasperated a sigh holding the carton of strawberry milk close.

_H-He didn't get the wrong idea right...?_

Deep in my mind, I'm practically praying to the gods hoping that Naruko...wait.

I stopped myself to think for a moment.

_Why?_

_How come...I feel this way?_

_Why didn't I want Naruko-kun to get the wrong idea about Imaizumi-kun and I?_

_..._

_My heart is beating faster than normal._

I placed a hand against my forehead. Questions swirling throughout my head.

_..._

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

**Onoda Sakamichi**

* * *

_Ah...I'm full._

_The food Chiaki and her upperclassmen of the cooking club made really delicious food for tonight._

As of now, I decided to walk around the inn Sohoku is currently staying for the race. While walking, I come across the second years and Sugimoto-san washing the clothes.

Stopping my tracks, I bowed, "Good work, everyone!"

"Yeah!" Teshima-san replied. While Sugimoto-san remembered, "Oh that's right...Kinjou-san asked us to buy tape and spray."

"If I remember, I think there was a pharmacy on the national route." Teshima-san recalled.

Volunteering, I asked, "Um, would you like me to go get it?"

**Time Skip**

"Ah." I held my voice in.

_There's someone cycling ahead of me at this time?_

Putting more energy into my pedals, I got a closer look to see who is riding in front of me.

_Midosuji-kun!_

I exclaimed in surprise.

_I wonder if I should talk to him...or maybe not...but it'd be rude if I just pass Midosuji-kun right now without saying a word._

Then out of nowhere the words my cousin once said to me before returned to my head.

**_Saka-nii, it's not good if you don't speak up to others. You won't be able to make any friends that way._**

_Chiaki is right...I need to speak up if I want to make friends._

Gathering up my courage, I started my conversation, "Uh, um...What a coincidence, M-Midou..."

_Ah. He moved ahead._

Cycling a bit more, I managed to bike right next to Midosuji's side, "U-Um, are you going shopping too, Midosuji-kun?"

"Oh, uh..." _Even though I succeeded in getting Midosuji to talk, I don't know what to say to him...oh wait! I can explain to Midosuji-kun as to why I'm cycling at this time._

"Kinjou-san, the captain, asked me to go buy more tape and sprays." _Well it was actually Sugimoto-san that said it in the first place, I just volunteered because I didn't have anything else to do at the moment._

"The people at the inn said the only pharmacy around is the big one off the national route in the mountains up ahead, so I took my bike..."

I tried to point the direction of the pharmacy, but Midosuji didn't utter a single word at all.

_My words don't seem to be going through..._

Returning my hand back to handle bar, I spoke out of the utmost honesty of my thoughts, "I thought it'd be rude to pass you...without saying anything to you."

_Still no response from Midosuji..._

I griped the handle bar of my bike this time. Determination flowed inside me.

_I-I'm not going to give up! I want to become friends with Midosuji-kun! Even if he made Chiaki cry the first day of the Inter-High...she still treasures Midosuji-kun as a precious...no...a very important childhood friend!_

"M-Midosuji-kun! Can I ask you something?" I blurted out.

"No. Don't talk to me." He finally responded.

"T-There's something I've been wondering for a while now," I continued on, "You...You...You always call small fry "Zaku". Does this mean you like anime?"

"I think Zakus are wonderful! They're foot soldiers. The Zaku is a standard model designed for strength and functional beauty." Forming my hand into a fist I finish what I wanted to say to Midosuji, "And as their leader, Midosuji-kun...you're their crimson command unit!"

_Ah...I did it again. I simply just went out and told Midosuji how much I like anime._

Not only that, Midosuji increased his pace.

_I-I need to apologize!_

"Sorry. Everyone knows about Zakus, right? I jumped the gun."

_I literally jumped the gun there..._

Lowering my head, "Um, sorry about that. Don't worry about it."

_Ahhh...I messed up big time!_

_Chiaki, I'm sorry! I can't even talk properly to your friend..._

"What are you stupid?"

_Huh?_

Raising my head, I listened to Midosuji.

"If I'm a crimson unit, I should be the Royal Forces Humanoid Battle Weapon Unit-02."

_The Royal Forces?!_

"The crimson Unit-02?" I muttered out without realizing, I eagerly rode closer to Midosuji's side again. This time with an offer, "M-Midosuji-kun, do you want to ride over to the pharmacy together? There's a lot I want to discuss with you. On the top of that mountain-"

Interjecting my offer he spatted, "No. There's no point in riding together. Either you go on ahead, or I will."

_No...I still want to talk to you!_

"I was always alone. I didn't have anyone to discuss anime with. I would ride to Akiba alone or sometimes together with Chiaki. I collected CDs, figures, books, and made the 90-kilometer round trip every week." _I don't know. I suddenly felt the need to say this...It's like...I really want to talk about anime with someone._

"Over summer vacation...I...no we went there every single day."

Soon, Midosuji made a proposal, "Fine. If you want a fight that badly. I'll give you one."

Bewildered, I recalled.

_I never made such...oh._

**_Do you want to ride over to the pharmacy together?_**

_I did._

"We'll race to the pharmacy. If you win, we can have a nice, long conversation about anime."

Smiling, I agreed, "Okay!"

* * *

**Midosuji Akira**

* * *

"Over summer vacation...I...no we went every single day."

_Every single day?_

Flashes of memories.

Memories of her...Chi...and I.

Heading to the hospital every single day.

To see her.

Telling her how much Chi helped me from time to time.

Or telling her how much I practiced riding my road racer for the upcoming road race.

...

_Every single day, huh?_

_..._

_Fine._

I'll give Chi's cousin a chance.

After all, she did wanted us to meet in the first place.

I've been wondering as to why Chi wanted me to meet this gross glasses eyed cousin of her's.

"Fine. If you want a fight that badly. I'll give you one." I proposed to Onoda Sakamichi, "We'll race to the pharmacy. If you win, we can have a nice, long conversation about anime."

Smiling that gross smile of his, Chi's cousin agreed, "Okay!"

* * *

**Onoda Sakamichi**

* * *

I was able to catch up to Midosuji a few times during our race toward the pharmacy. However in the end, I wasn't able to surpass him like I did on the first day.

"You're so fast." I huffed as I tried to catch my breath, "You even have a bag, but I couldn't even catch up. But I really, uh..."

"I'm really disappointed," Unfortunately I didn't meet up to the point of the race, "We won't get to talk about the Royal Army or Anime...or Love Hime, or Mogurin, or..."

"There's one thing..."

Jumping up I concluded Midosuji's phrase, "Is it about anime?!"

"I want to ask you."

Slouching I sighed, "Darn..."

_I really thought he was going to ask me about anime..._

Straightening myself, "Yes, what is it?"

"Why were you smiling when we were racing earlier? Was it because you wanted to win and talk about anime?"

I flinched hearing Midosuji ask that, I found it hard to speak properly," D-Did it bother you?"

_It must have. I have the tendency to do that..._

"I'm sorry! You're telling me to take the race seriously, right?" I pointed out the mistake I made, "K-Kyoto Fushimi does seem like a team that takes races seriously!"

"No."

_N-No?_

"I just want to know why."

_What?_

_Oh...he just wants to know why I smile while cycling._

Now that I think about it, Chiaki often asked me that whenever we returned from Akiba.

**_"Saka-nii?" Chiaki stopped in her tracks._**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"It's been bothering me for awhile, but..." Chiaki questioned me, "How come you always smile while riding your bike?"_**

**_"Well..."_**

_That's right. The reason as to why I smile whenever I ride my bike is-_

"Talking about anime was part of it, but..." I commented._ I know...I just can't-_

"I can't help myself. When I'm riding a bike, especially when I'm riding with someone else, I end up smiling because I'm having fun."

* * *

**Midosuji Akira**

* * *

"I can't help myself. When I'm riding a bike, especially when I'm riding with someone else, I end up smiling because I'm having fun."

_Riding a bike is fun?_

"But I do take races seriously!" Chi's cousin hesitated a bit, "I did enjoy singing and riding with Tadokoro-san, though...Uh, no! I'm always very serious!"

I didn't listen anymore.

Though the words Chi's cousin stated repeated in my mind.

_Smiling from enjoyment?_

_It's too simple._

_It's gross._

"You're gross."

"What?!" He yelped, "Y-You think so...I knew it."

**_"Hey, Akira!" Chi tugged on the sleeve of my shirt, her eyes beaming in content radiance, "Did you know my cousin rides a bike like you too?"_**

**_"No." I replied to the enthusiastic girl, "You never told me you have a cousin."_**

**_Chi stopped for a moment, pondering heavily as if trying to recall something._**

**_"...oh. I never did." She uttered in realization, "But, isn't that neat! Maybe if my cousin visits Kyoto one day, you two could possibly race together!"_**

**_Interested in this so called cousin of Chi's, I asked her, "Does he use a road racer?"_**

**_"Ah!" Chi frowned, "I'm sorry, Akira. I forgot...my cousin uses a mommy bike..."_**

**_"B-But! Whenever my cousin rides his bike-!" Chi added, "He always smiles just like you do every time we head to the hospital to see your Okaa-san!"_**

**_FLASH_**

**_"Akira," She sending that smile. The same smile that would bring forth that feeling. The yellow colored feeling._**

**_"You've been smiling a lot since you started cycling."_**

Countless old memories.

Precious?

Important?

I wonder.

Ever since I heard Chi's cousin state one phrase.

It triggered many.

Too many.

Too many memories I didn't want to remember all at once.

...

_Gross._

I finished as I raised my head to stare at the full moon high in the sky, and then...I pedaled off.

Leaving Chi's cousin, no...Onoda Sakamichi behind.

* * *

**Naruko Shoukichi**

* * *

"...Was it about him?" I began my interrogation with the hotshot, "That Kyoto guy?"

The hotshot closed his eyes, "What about him?"

I rolled my eyes, "There's only one reason as to why Chiaki would leave after seeing the result of today's race."

Kyofushi won third place.

Sohoku won second place.

Hakogaku won first place.

"She didn't return until after the award ceremony from what manager, and the upperclassmen of her club stated." I confronted the hotshot pointing at him, "You. Don't forget what I said the day before."

**_"If you don't take action right now in stopping that guy from Kyoto. I'm going to beat the crap outta of ya for making her experience bad memories."_**

"I never did."

That's right.

There's one more day.

Our last chance.

The last time the Third years will get to ride together with us in a race.

The last day of the Inter-High.

"We're going to win," I stated to the hotshot, "No matter what it takes."

"Yeah."

* * *

**_Happy (LATE) Birthday, Manami Sangaku! (Part 2)_**

**_Summary: Takes place during their second year events. A scenario in which may happen if Chiaki chose Manami._**

* * *

"Hmph!" I grunted at Manami. I'm currently wearing my usual attire. Yellow long sleeved hoodie, jean capris, and sneakers. While Manami is wearing his blue jacket over a plain white t-shirt and beige pants.

I confronted Manami the instant I met him at our meeting spot. To be frank, our meeting spot isn't that far from the mountains. Then again, Manami always loves cycling through the mountains no matter what.

"Aw, Chiaki, can't you at least forgive me?" He clasped his hands together as he begged while tilting his head toward me. I turned away as I folded my arms, unable to forgive him.

_It's his fault that he didn't even bother telling me about his birthday!_

_..._

_I didn't even get a present for his birthday!_

Stepping back, Manami placed a hand against his chin. Contemplating on something.

I huffed as continued to ignore him, glancing aside.

Without realizing, the sensation of someone's breath hit against my right ear,"Chiaki."

My heart jumped. As I slapped my hand over my ear. Scooting away in embarrassment.

_No. No. No. No. No. No! NO!_

I internally screamed as I fretted around my head.

_Agh! Manami-kun is using that voice again! He's teasing me!_

Manami ends up teasing me using that voice from time to time.

I sometimes wonder if it's his personality or he just likes to joke around too much.

_Ignore. Ignore. Ignore!_

I forcefully shifted around, as I tried. Quote, **TRIED** to head back toward the direction of the bus stop.

Out of nowhere, I found my right arm being pulled aside. Rather, I'm being pulled closer to Manami.

My face reddened as Manami held me in a tight embrace.

"L-Let me go!" I couldn't even break free from Manami's hold. I'm practically flailing my arms around just to get him to let go. Unfortunately it didn't work.

I sighed, trying to reason with the boy who won't even release.

"Manami-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Can you let go of me now?"

"No."

I deadpanned.

"Why?"

"Because...Chiaki, you never-" Manami paused a moment.

I blinked.

I shouldn't have blinked.

* * *

**Manami Sangaku**

* * *

"Can you let go of me now?"

"No." I sang as I continued to hold Chiaki close.

In a deadpanned tone, Chiaki questioned me, "Why?"

"Because...Chiaki, you never-" I paused for a moment.

Taking in Chiaki's pout-like expression.

The same facial expression that makes me...

_It makes me want to tease her more, but Chiaki would get mad me again._

Inching closer to her neck, I lightly kissed her skin. She flinched upon contact. I chuckled seeing her reaction.

I continued placing small light kisses on her neck as she her face continued blushing.

"Ma-Manami-k..."

"Wrong." I sang in a sing song manner. Instead of kissing her on the neck, I turned Chiaki's around facing me.

Giving a smile to the now red as a tomato faced Chiaki. I leaned forward, only this time...on her forehead.

"Mana..."

"Bzzt! Wrong again." Now on the tip of her nose.

"Ma..."

"Nope!" Now Chiaki's cheek.

After that, Chiaki decided to interrogate me.

"W-What am I doing wrong?"

I shrugged in childish manner, "I don't know? Did you forget what I asked you from last week?"

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

"I don't know? Did you forget what I asked you from last week?"

_Last week?_

...

...

...

...

**_"Chiaki, when are you going to start calling me by my first name?" Manami wondered as I sat beside him._**

**_"Eh?! But I can't just call you by your first name!" I flushed into another shade of red hearing Manami ask that._**

**_Manami frowned as he childishly demanded to know"Aw...why not...?"_**

**_"T-That's..." I ended the conversation by stating, "It's complicated!"_**

_Oh._

_That's right._

_I never called Manami by his first name._

"S...Sa...San..."

"Hm?" Manami tilted his head, "Say that again? I can't quite hear you, Chiaki."

_I'm trying the best I can!_

"San...San..." Finally I blurted out, "Sangaku!"

"Correct!" Manami congratulated me, "Then Chiaki's reward is-"

I felt my chin being lifted up. My gaze solely focused to Manami's smile.

"No...it's time I received my present, right?"

_Eh?_

In that moment, I couldn't speak. It wasn't because of Manami's words.

Rather, it was because.

Manami...no Sangaku's lips nonetheless touched my own.

Keeping me from saying anymore.

...

Not only that.

I think I figured out what Sangaku wants for his birthday.

* * *

**Lazura: ...I wasn't expecting this chapter to reach more than 3k...**

**Also I have a few questions to ask the readers!**

**1) Have you seen the trailer for the new original movie that they're having for Yowamushi Pedal?**

**2) What're your thoughts on having Miyano Mamoru voicing the new character, Yoshimoto Shin, from Kumamoto Daiichi?**

**3) Now this is for the ManamiXChiaki fans...what do you guys think of the Manami birthday extra above? ;)**

**Don't forget to leave feedback! :D**


	36. Chapter 34

**Lazura: Now, I'm really sorry for the accidental re-update...there was a chunk of this chapter missing. So I had to delete the chapter for sometime until it's officially finished. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs**

* * *

**_Chapter 34_**

* * *

_"Yusuke, you know how our Oji-san and I are currently living in England as of now, right?"_

_I raised a brow listening to my older brother's words, "What are you trying to say?"_

_"It's just a suggestion Yusuke," My brother continued, "You know that you also have the opportunity of going to college here, as well as live with me and your uncle. Although due to the change in school systems, classes start around autumn. You may need to transfer before your graduation."_

_"So what do you say?"_

_Without even thinking, I simply state, "Sure."_

_At that time, I wasn't sure exactly on what I was thinking at that moment. Probably it's because of the fact that I knew this year is my final year with Sohoku. My last race with Toudou. I didn't even know whether I'm able to keep the promise I made with Toudou. However looking at everything that has happen this recent year, I began to realize the mistake I've done in accepting my brother's suggestion._

_I'm not even done with Sohoku. Not even done with my role as a third year student or finished my role as a member of the bicycle racing club._

_Leaving Kinjou, Tadokoro-chi, and the rest._

_If I leave...Onoda Sakamichi._

_Now that I think about it, I'm going to miss him._

_He's probably the first person to look up to me as a reliable person. Which is something even I can't understand myself._

_..._

_And then there's Toudou._

_He'd probably try to demand answers from the others of where I'm going. Note to self make sure no one tells Toudou even though I decided to leave Japan._

_..._

_Oh yeah._

_I can't forget her._

_After all, I promised her._

**_FLASH_**

_At that time, I was pretty bewildered by the fact of a girl heading to someone like me._

_The girl's hair was dyed blonde, but you can see faint roots of brown hue returning to normal._

_"Makishima-san." I blinked wondering as to why she knows me, "Can I talk to you for a second?"_

_"Uh...sure?" Following the girl, I soon found myself heading toward the rooftop. Hardly anyone goes here nowadays._

_"Makishima-san."_

_Her voice snapped me out of my train of thought, as I focused my gaze to her direction._

_"My name is Io Yumi...and what I want to say...is..." Io finding it difficult to say the right words she wanted to speak._

_"It's hard to say it, but..." Lifting her head up, Io looked me straight into the eye, "I like you...Makishima."_

_My eyes widened in shock hearing that words. To the point where I simply turned my head away, placing a hand over my mouth._

**_This can't be happening, sho!_**

_A girl. A random girl I hardly know is confessing to me?!_

_I took a short glance back, to see that Io-san's brown eyes. Never wavering...or trailing away to somewhere else._

_Those eyes of hers were directed to me._

**_Better yet...why me?_**

_"...Why?" I uttered, still not believing those words._

_"Why..." Io repeated before answering the question, "It's complicated...but to put it in general. I like the freedom you have."_

**_Huh?_**

_I sent the girl a questioning gaze. Wondering what in the world did she mean._

_"You know, at first I was very jealous of you." She explained, "You were allowed to keep your hair dyed the color you liked. You didn't care of how people thought about your complete general appearance or your personality...You..."_

_"You made me realize how sheltered I am." Io stated about her situation at home. Compared to me, she doesn't have the freedom to do whatever she wants. Her blonde dye colored hair was nonetheless a sign of a rebellious act toward the supposed parent being directed at. However, Io made me remember the time Onoda Sakamichi attempted to copy my unique dancing style. I asked her if dying her hair was in a way to copy cat me, Io gave a faint laugh in return._

_"Maybe, at first I wasn't even thinking when I did that. Knowing my father threw a fit seeing how I looked, " Io gave a sigh as she smiled, "Remembering the way you race during practice with the bicycle racing club, gave me the courage to face up to him. Force myself into becoming more independent." _

**_END OF FLASH_**

_That I'd answer her. I never answered to Io Yumi whether I'd be with her. Honestly, the more I think about the acceptance I made to my brother's offer. I sometimes wondered what would happen if I never accepted the idea._

_Would I be able to love her within this short amount of time I have here in Japan?_

_..._

_To tell the truth._

_I'm not even sure._

* * *

_Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping._

Taking my cell phone from the pocket of my jeans, upon opening it. A message among the unending sea of messages left from Toudou showed up on the screen.

**_To Makishima Yusuke-san,_**

**_Congratulations on your team's current standing in the race. I heard a lot from Shiki about what's going on tomorrow. Tomorrow must be a really big role for you, huh? I can't even hike up a mountain as well as you are in climbing a mountain by bike! In any case, do your best...Peak Spider._**

**_From,_**

**_Io Yumi._**

A faint smile crept on my expression. Tapping away my response, I shut my cell phone. Returning it to my pocket as I continued watching the night sky.

* * *

**Io Yumi**

* * *

"Yumi! It's already late, go to sleep now!"

I rolled my eyes listening to my father's scolding me for staying up too late.

He's already mad at the fact that I dyed my hair for a stupid reason. It's called independence, and I'm not going to allow him to take control of it.

However he's right...sometimes.

As I switch the light my room off, I was going to go straight to bed. Until my cell phone's ringtone buzzed.

Upon turning it on, I found a message. A message I never expected to receive in return.

A message from Makishima-san.

**_To Io-san,_**

**_Thank you._**

**_From,_**

**_Makishima._**

A faint smile grew on my face.

Makishima's one message responses were quite rare to see, but I guess he finally got one of the messages I sent him.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

"Are you nervous, Miki-san?" I whispered to the girl standing beside me, "You do realize that we're not the ones in the race, right?"

"I know that, but..."

_This is the last year for their, the third years, race in the Inter-High._

I finished Miki-san's words in my head.

As of now, Miki-san and I were on the sidelines waiting for the rest of riders to get into their places by the starting line. She also looked like she was shivering due to the tense anxiety spreading throughout the air. I guess everyone can get easily affected by this type of aura.

...

Then again, there's still no sign of Akira yet. In fact, Ishigaki-san left telling his teammates that he forgot something. I wonder if something happen to Akira and his team members? After all, Ishigaki-san doesn't seem like the type of person to be that impatient. If I recall, Ishigaki-san is quite a patient person when it comes to talking to others. Or that's how I deemed him to be from my conversation with him yesterday. Although I...I hope Akira really didn't decide to quit road racing. It'd be like giving up his purpose in life. I practically deadpanned.

_...Akira, you better not be doing what I think you're doing!_

Putting those thoughts aside, I smiled watching Naruko-kun, Imaizumi-kun, and Saka-nii bear a serious expression among themselves.

_Good. They're in high spirits._

Clasping my hands together, I silently sent the three.

_Good luck._

Unknown to Miki-san and I, the shadow of a someone approached the two of us. Who would've known...that someone else would rile another incoming storm on the last day of the Inter-High race?


	37. Chapter 34-2

**Lazura: My peace offering for disappearing for practically eight whole months due to college-related reasons. Also please do be aware, there are hints of what might be happening at the end of the Inter-High combined with events of the Sweets Finalist Arc. ;) Each scenario is under the perspective of Chiaki choosing only one of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Valentine's Special ~Chiaki Version~**

* * *

"Tomorrow, we'll be making chocolate desserts!" A cooking club member spoke in enthusiasm.

"Yeah, Takara-senpai's instructions are very precise! This year our homemade Valentine's Chocolates won't fail this year!" Another member proclaimed as I passed by them.

_Valentine's Day...the day girls give chocolates to the guys they like._

I thought as I made my way out of the classroom.

_Normally my chocolates go to my family and friends, but..._

My face burned in embarrassment, reminding me of what occurred during the Inter-High.

_I can't even believe Koizumi-senpai's prediction became true._

_What do guys see in me?_

_The more I think about it, the more puzzled I become._ Shaking my head, I returned my gaze over to the excited female students discussing of plans on making their own chocolates this year or probably buying chocolates for their crush. Someone you like. These words sounded throughout my mind.

_...But, maybe I ...want to make homemade chocolates for-_

* * *

_**Naruko-kun**_

To be honest. I never thought the first friend I made in high school would end up being someone I saw completely different from the rest. Then again he always wanted be the one gaining everyone's attention. Believe it or not, Naruko probably is the only one to be able to scare the living light out of me. I can remember it as clear as day, for once I never thought he'd call my eyes the same as the sky.

_Do my eyes really resemble the sky?_

I wondered to myself as I piped the chocolates into the foil cups.

_I know I have blue-eyes, but at that time...I began to ponder whether Naruko-kun saw me crying at that time. _

His eyes were practically glazed over. Covered in sweat all over from the intense heat and pressure swarming the red-headed teen. I remembered cradling his head on my lap. Crying my eyes out for him. I couldn't believe that advice Tadokoro had given him at first, since Naruko truly loved and honored the fact of being a sprinter. Straightforward, honest, and nonetheless keeps surprising everyone he meets. Just like he did on the last day of the Inter-High, he...

"Wow, that's a lot of chocolates Chiaki." Snapping out of my thoughts, I glanced back at the counter to find probably thirty pieces of already finished without any candy decorations or nuts.

"Koizumi-senpai."I blushed under her all-knowing gaze. She somewhat knew the reason for me creating this many chocolates, "To think that red bean is gonna receive this many milk chocolates. He sure is blessed to have a girlfriend like you!"

"S-Senpai!" I stuttered out, almost dropping the pipe bag, "I-I'm not even dating him-"

"Yet." Koizumi finished giving me a cheeky grin. I gave her a pout to show how teasing she is to me. "Koizumi." I gulped upon hearing that voice, it was none other than the ruthless cooking club president Takara Shiki. "Onoda-san, is still finishing her creations, also I believe you should be checking that chocolate cake in the oven soon."

"EH?! MY CAKE!" Koizumi's eyes widened in horror as she dashed over to the second year's cooking station to make sure nothing happened to it. Once Koizumi left the upperclassmen and I alone, I felt somewhat nervous yet at the same time grateful for what she did.

"Thank you, Takara-senpai."

"It's nothing. Once you get used to Koizumi's shenanigans, you'll find out ways in avoiding her childish attitude." I sent a small smile toward the third year._ It would be only a month until the rest of the third years leave. Though Makishima-senpai already left to England...he left two people with heavy feelings. Saka-nii and Io-senpai._

I never seen Saka-nii so depressed in my life. It was foreign to me. All that I can do is support him in the sidelines, if it wasn't for Teshima's words...Saka-nii probably wouldn't have gotten over Makishima's leaving. Though I can't say the same thing to Io, or rather from what I heard from Koizumi...it sounds like the two are in a long distance relationship and converse through emails due to the time differences. Apparently there were rumors going around that Io ditched school for one day to say goodbye to Makishima, but I don't know much to say anything else.

Anyway back over to the Valentine's Day chocolates...I'm not making Naruko chocolates if that's what people are thinking. I actually made him chocolate chip cookies instead. Weird, huh? I should be giving the team cookies and not chocolates...so why the other way around?

It's still a homemade dessert with chocolate. I remember telling one of Saka-nii's childhood friends, Yuna, that if I'm planning to give Valentine's Day chocolates to the one I liked...it wouldn't be chocolates.

**...**

"Naruko-kun!" I called out to the red-head, who was about to leave the classroom. When he turned around, Naruko seemed like he was kind of sulking? I wonder if its due to the fact that he received more presents from guys rather than girls. The items weren't even chocolates, in fact most were Takoyaki or candies.

"Yeah, Chiaki?" I started to sweat the minute some of our classmates noticed me calling out to the red head. A few were muttering the words pertaining to love and confession.

"C-Can I talk to you for a minute before we go to the club?" He didn't refuse, or rather a twinkle shined in his eye while we walked out of the class. Making me wonder what's he thinking about.

Once we were at the back of the school, I started the conversation, "So you know how it's Valentine's Day, right Naruko-kun?"

"Y-Yeah?" He sounded a little bit anxious as I take out the cookies from my book bag.

"Well, you see..." I bit my lip. I'm not even sure on how to word it. I'm normally not this nervous around Naruko since he always made me feel calm at school, but only today. Just this day, I began to fidget, "I wanted to say thank you through these. You've helped Saka-nii and I so much this year, and you're the first friend I made in high school."

Naruko's hands were about to take hold of the bag, but I added on. Causing the sprinter to stop, and continue listening to me.

"T-That's not only thing I want to say."

_C'mon Chiaki...you know you can say it. After what happened during the Inter-High and the Sweets Finals Tournament, you've began to consciously think about your relationship with him more. If you clench this bag anymore, you'll end up crushing the cookies. _

"I-I've been thinking about what you said for the past few months." My eyes found it hard to focus on Naruko's face, I couldn't stare directly at his face, "Sometimes, I wondered if you were joking around like that time you took me to the amusement park, but then I remembered about what you said to me at the Inter-High and during the preliminary rounds of the sweets tournament. You were serious."

"Of course." Naruko muttered sounding a little different than usual, "Us sprinters don't joke around all the time, Chiaki."

At first, I thought Naruko was going to take the bag I held. However his arms found a way to wrap around me. I soon found myself embraced in Naruko's hug, "I won't lie to you."

"What I said at the Inter-High, I mean it." Naruko spoke, making sure I listened to what he said, "I care for you more than just a friend."

_**"I know this is strange, since the two of us have been friends most of the time."**_

**"_I told you, I am your one and only hero!"_**

_**"...funny. Whenever I see that blue sky, it felt as if I can see you.**_

"...Naruko-kun..." My arms twitched before moving to return the hug, almost dropping the bag of cookies from my grasp. It felt warm. This feeling...really warms me despite the cold weather, "I feel the same way about you."

"...What."

I rolled my eyes before backing away for a bit, "This is what I'm saying-"

The next thing I knew, I found Naruko instantly pressing his lips against mine. My face nearly burned to the same hue as Naruko's hair, but nonetheless...I did return it. Once he pulled away, Naruko embraced me again after taking the bag of Valentine's Day cookies. The hug tightened making me wonder if Naruko was in disbelief or not. I wasn't sure of Naruko's expression since he had his head placed at the curve of my neck, but what Naruko said next surprised me, "Chiaki."

"Yes?"

"Can we stay like this for a little longer?"

"W-Why? We still need to head over to the club..."

"I know, and once we get over there I'm going to tell them that you're Naruko Shoukichi's girlfriend. There's no way I'm going to let anyone else, especially the hotshot take you away from me!" Unknown to me, Naruko's expression was practically glowing as he continued to hug me, "Also...I still can't believe you've became my girlfriend right now."

* * *

**_Imaizumi-kun_**

In the beginning, Imaizumi-kun reminded me of Akira a few times due to their sharp focus and pure pride over cycling. Though, ever since he challenged Saka-nii to a race...started the ever-changing events happening around Saka-nii and I. We ended up getting pulled into the world of bicycle racing thanks to him. During this time, I was still a bit mad at Imaizumi-kun for pulling me back into the world I left for good after a year and a half. Although, it's thanks to him that Saka-nii was able to make friends among the bicycle racing club members. Something in which I never expected Saka-nii to end up doing within the blink of an eye.

_I wanted to thank Imaizumi-kun for that._ To think one of the goals I had in mind ended up being completed by someone else.

Though, I don't think I'm a match for any of those fan girls of Imaizumi-kun. Staring at the small box hidden in my book bag, I returned my gaze back over to the amount of girls heading into Imaizumi's class. My confidence level shot down the minute I saw how many girls were bringing him chocolates, it's no wonder. He already replaced captain Kinjou in popularity. The minute Imaizumi stepped out of the classroom, they practically shoved their chocolates to him.

_Maybe I should just give it to him after school..._

I thought to myself after getting a good look at the crowd while heading back to my classroom. Unbeknownst my awareness, Imaizumi noticed me walking away. Tried to call out to me, but I couldn't hear him at all. As I was already heading into my classroom, a little upset on the fact that I couldn't give it to him immediately.

Once lunch break happened, Miki and Aya arrived to my classroom for a talk while we're eating.

"So did you give Imaizumi-kun your chocolates, Chiaki-chan?" Miki bluntly asked, causing me to freeze after I swallowed some rice. I shook my head in disappointment, "No...there were already too many girls at the door of his classroom this morning."

"Oh, that's rough." Aya winced while sipping some juice, "With Imaizumi being the most popular guy in the school, I'm not surprised of such. It's hard enough trying to get him to out of the classroom since girls flock around there to see him."

I simply sighed. A little bit discourage of the fact.

Miki patting my back, she muttered quietly to me, "You know, Chiaki-chan. Imaizumi-kun actually wanted me to tell you to meet him at the rooftop after school."

"Rooftop?" Sending the other manager of the bicycle racing club a look of wonderment, she nodded in affirmation clarifying that she's not lying. In fact Miki verified it by showing me the text message Imaizumi had sent in between breaks. Then again Miki is Imaizumi's closest friend, so she kind of knows Imaizumi more than I do. Kind of makes me jealous of them since I have absolutely no clue as to what Imaizumi is thinking mostly, but at the same time...I know that Miki and I are similar in a way. Her relationship with Imaizumi, is quite a parallel to Saka-nii's and mine.

**...**

As I pushed the door of the rooftop open, I found Imaizumi standing at the far end. Close to the fenced edge. Taking a few strides forward, Imaizumi turned over to me once the rooftop door shut.

In my hands was none other than a small box. A rather simple white box. It didn't match the theme of Valentine's, but the item inside the box did.

"Imaizumi-kun."

"Chiaki."

The two of us acknowledged the other's presence._ How long has it been since I've talked to Imaizumi-kun alone? It's probably been awhile._

I mean most of the time we exchange a few words through the club and a few times when Saka-nii went out with Imaizumi for anime. Though those were the only times I've talked to him. Making this silence a little unnerving.

"You seem to be getting popular each day haven't you, Imaizumi-kun?"_ Idiot! I'm an idiot! Out of all the words I had to say, I say this?! Imaizumi wasn't the type of person to pay attention to them in the first place!_

I internally cried at my stupidity.

"...Chiaki." Returning my gaze over to the all-rounder cyclist, he stared straight at me, "Lately, you've been avoiding me for the past few days. Is there a reason for that?"

"S-So?" Mostly because of those fan girls, "I have no reason for avoiding you." The grip on the box tightened. I shouldn't be crushing the chocolate cake I made for him, that's practically wasting all the effort I did to make it.

"Didn't I say that you can rely on me?" I blinked a few times, before finding Imaizumi closer to me. _Of course I remembered, I mean you were the one who...who...understood the pain I went through to confronting Akira the first day of Inter-High. Not only that, you were the only one to see me break down under the pressure of the competition against Nozomu._

**"_Please allow me to help you, you're not as strong as everyone thinks you are."_**

I felt my eyes sting for a moment, until droplets of tears dripped from my face. Imaizumi sighed, taking a handkerchief from his pocket he closed the distance between the two of us. As he wiped my tears, I silently murmured to Imaizumi, "I know...I know that I can rely on you, Imaizumi-kun...after all-"

"That's one of the reasons as to why I love you." Imaizumi froze at midpoint almost dropping his handkerchief. His eyes trailed over to my reddened eyes.

"Right now..." Imaizumi's mouth practically gaped, "What did you say?"

I sniffled, and laughed a bit taking notice of his expression, "I'm saying that I love you, Imaizumi-kun."

_It took me so long to realize it. You're able to see the true person in me, not as Chi-Hime...not as a duplicate of Saka-nii...but as a regular person trying to be strong against their own secrets. Imaizumi, you didn't just helped Saka-nii...you also lent your shoulder to me. Carried me when I got injured from headbutting into you on accident. Supported me when I'm practically at breaking point. _

Slowly, I leaned closer to Imaizumi placing my lips against his. Proving to Imaizumi that this is real. This confession is indeed from the true Onoda Chiaki he found sitting...crying alone in a pile of red ginkgo leaves. The Blood Princess had finally found her Prince.

Once I stopped, Imaizumi out of nowhere pulled me back into another kiss. We didn't need to say anything else, after all...the quietness of the rooftop matched Imaizumi's tranquility. The mere sound of the cold winter wind was all we heard.

Relinquishing the kiss, my hand and his were soon intertwined. Signifying the fact that I accepted Imaizumi's confession from the Inter-High. Placing my forehead against his. I closed my eyes reminiscing the times he helped me when I needed someone's help the most.

* * *

**_Manami-kun_**

The first time I met Manami was when Saka-nii had thrown up during the bus ride to Kanagawa. Truthfully, my impression of him at the start was somewhat of a slacker who preferred cycling more than anyone else. However as I watched him cycling with Toudou, I never told Manami this but whenever those wings appeared on his back. It looked as he was trying to prove something to the world, but at the same time it scared me. I knew his influence toward Saka-nii was none other than friendly rivalry, though during those races I've seen from him...the more sly of person Manami-kun's image came to be. That is until I saw his hands during one of the nights of the Inter-High. Manami's hands were enough proof to show me how true his passion for cycling was, but there's always a price to pay no matter how strong your pride is.

_Manami-kun._

His name sounded in my head. The memory of seeing Manami breaking down due to losing the Inter-High, he must have been under a lot of pressure since Manami was the only first year on Hakogaku's side. To add on, he practically broke Hakogaku's standings as the kings. ...I never thought he'd be someone to cry in such a manner. I could only give him a silent hug for comfort. Then I exchanged numbers with him before leaving to see the members of team Hakogaku on his own.

Unconsciously, I wiped the chocolate powder that dusted close to my mouth. Although upon touch, the events of the last day of the Inter-High returned, causing me to redden in embarrassment.

_That was my first kiss..._

I never really thought of that climber to be so bold with his feelings. Then again he does have Toudou as his upperclassmen, so there's probably something he's learning from him. Not only that, I think he tried to take it when we were doing the pocky game!

_My face is too warm. _

"Chiaki!" I flinched hearing that all too familiar tone. It was none other than Saka-nii returning home with...chocolates?!

"Saka-nii..." I blinked staring at the two bags of chocolates in his arms, "Did you receive chocolates today?"

"Yes! I got one from Kanzaki-san and her friend." Saka-nii thus continued on, "I also gave Imaizumi-kun, Naruko-kun, and everyone else at the club the chocolates you made for them!"

"I see." I giggled upon hearing Saka-nii enthusiastically stating how Naruko was practically crying when he saw the chocolates Saka-nii handed to him. I had to go home right after classes to start baking for Manami's Valentine's Day gift. One of the messages Manami sent to me right during the sweets finals tournament, stated that he liked chestnuts. Which ended up being one of the key ingredient in the first round for the nature theme, and lead to creating this sweet treat.

A Chocolate Mont Blanc. In order it starts with a sponge cake as the base, then a sweetened chestnut is center in the middle to be covered in whipped cream, and finally a tweaked Valentine's Day version of the chestnut cream paired with the flavor of chocolate to surround the interior. Last but not least, a piece of chocolate to replace the chestnut topping.

"Oh...!" Saka-nii seemed to notice the desserts sitting on the counter, "Did you make these, Chiaki?"

I nodded, "Mm. Though I'm planning to give one of them to someone."

"Someone?" Saka-nii pondered for a bit on who it might be, until a click sounded in his mind, "Is it...Manami-kun?"

My heart practically leaped hearing my cousin say his name, "W-What makes you think that?"

"Well, Manami-kun has been messaging me about how he's looking forward in seeing you tomorrow."

I sent my cousin a look, "Tomorrow? I didn't make any plans with Manami-kun tomorrow..."

"No, he just told me today in class about biking over here to see you."

_...what?_

**...**

As I exited from the warm comforts of home, I headed toward the area Manami said he was waiting at. More so, it was by the shrine Saka-nii and Imaizumi first raced against each other. Tugging my white scarf closer to my face and fixing the brown coat I wore to keep me warm as I roller bladed over. I made sure the dessert is secured in the bag I held.

Upon making it to the shrine, I saw a familiar white bicycle alongside it's owner. I waved my left arm to show Manami that I was here, "Manami-kun!"

Hearing my call, a smile formed against his face, "Chiaki!"

Slowing my speed down a bit, I finally stopped to find myself face to face with my cousin's rival. _Is it just me...or did Manami-kun grew taller?_

"To tell you the truth Manami-kun, I never expected you to bike your way over here from Chiba." Rather wasn't it snowing over in Kanagawa? How in the world did he get through all that snow? You practically needed to ride multiple trains in order to get here from Kanagawa prefecture.

"Haha." He laughed, "It's not true. I had to take a few train rides to avoid the snow, but the rest I rode on my bike."

_That still means you tried to ride your bike here, like when we had the cultural festival. He practically rode from Kanagawa prefecture to Chiba prefecture just to see how our bicycle racing club practices..._

I deadpanned at the thought as we decided to take seat on one of the benches by the shrine.

"Hm?" Manami hummed for a minute taking notice of the bag held within my grasps, "Is that...?"

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed, snapping out of my thoughts. "It's a little late, but I did my best in preserving it on the way."

As he opened the box, Manami's smile widened as he recognized this familiar aroma, "Chestnuts!"

"Chocolate Mont Blanc." I told Manami while handing him a plastic fork, "Did you know, Manami-kun? Mont Blancs were desserts based on the image of the highest peak of the Alps in Europe!"

"Really? That's an interesting fact, I didn't know there were sweets made in the image of mountains too."He nodded while taking a bite of the chestnut dessert, "Mmm! As usual, Chiaki's desserts are the best!"

I shook my head, "My desserts aren't that good. I just follow the basics, Manami-kun." _Plus my cooking skills can't even match up to the third years and second years of the cooking club. If it wasn't for Takara-senpai and Io-senpai stepping down for entry, and allowing someone else to take her place...I wouldn't have entered the Sweets Finals Tournament with Koizumi-senpai as my assistant._

"...Besides compared to Saka-nii and you...the both of you are the amazing ones." I commented to Manami, "I still don't know what you guys experience on road races. I can't even catch up to Saka-nii anymore using my roller blades, but you both seem like you're have fun. It's a little unfair."

I was going to continue on, but Manami's hands were placed against both my cheeks.

_Eh? _

Pulling my cheeks, I mumbled, "Ow! Ow! Ow...that hurts, Manami-kun!"

"You know Chiaki, you're being unfair." Releasing his pull, Manami added while I tried to rub away the pain from my cheeks, "Whenever I talk to you about cycling, you always mention how jealous you are. That's something I don't want to hear from you."

"O-Oh...is that so?" But it's the truth. "T-Then what do you expect me to say to you?"

**_"Chiaki. I want to know more about you."_**

The small memory of Manami holding my hand the day before the last round of preliminaries returned to me. I thought I burned the memory away, but then I realize that this is what Manami wanted. He wants to know the person I am right now.

"You...really wanted to know more about me didn't you Manami-kun?" I finally pointed out the mistake I've been avoiding from the beginning, "Why would you even bother wanting to know. It's not like you're in love-"

"So what if I am Chiaki?" His tone became serious, "Did you already forgotten what happened during the Inter-High?"

I tried scooting away a bit, but every time I backed farther. Manami followed in tow. Seriously, I didn't think Manami could be serious...my impression of him from the start is true!

By the time I reached the edge of the bench, my left wrist was held down by Manami's grip. The next thing I knew was Manami placing a finger against my lips.

"I haven't forgotten it at all." Manami muttered, "Your face was pretty flustered back then, but on a closer look you really cute embarrassed Chiaki."

"Neh, Chiaki..." Leaning forward Manami closed the gap between us before removing his hand away from my lips ,"I've been waiting a long time, and yet I still want a reply to what I said to you that day."

"My answer..." As I mouthed the words I was going to say, I ended up not being able to say anything in the end because...the flavor of chestnuts and chocolate cream covered my lips completely before I even had the chance to say: I love you. He probably already knew. After all, Saka-nii stated this in one of his recent messages to Manami the night before.

_**To Manami-kun,**_

_**Chiaki only makes chocolates for friends. If it's a chocolate based dessert, then that would mean she's giving it to family or...maybe someone she truly loves. **_

_**From,**_

_** Onoda Sakamichi**_

By the time we stopped, Manami stated one line that had me blushing the whole day, "You taste sweeter than chestnuts or chocolates."

* * *

**Lazura: And again I'm sorry for taking so long to go back to this. I've decided to do some editing to the previous chapters before I update the next chapter...there might be a chance of a White Day version too. xD **

**Please do leave a review on what you think of this extra. **


	38. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_**Previously**_

* * *

I smiled watching Naruko, Imaizumi, and Sakamichi bear a serious expression among themselves.

_'Good. They're in high spirits.'_

Clasping my hands together, I silently sent the three my wish of luck.

_'Good luck.'_

Unknown to Miki and I, the shadow of a someone approached the two of us. Who would've known...that someone else would rile another incoming storm on the last day of the Inter-High race?

* * *

_**Chapter 35**_

* * *

A hand, no two hands, grabbed both my left shoulder and Miki's right shoulder causing the two of us to jump in surprise, "Hey there."

Miki screamed in response to the person's sudden action, "Kyah!"

As I _attempted, _quote the key word...attempted, to shove this person away from us. The guy didn't move a budge. Not only that, he held a glint in his eye. It gave me a bad feeling in stomach.

_'Drat!' _I clicked my tongue in frustration, as I tried to see who I was dealing with. He was wearing a white and green jersey bearing the name known as _**Hiroshima**_ on his shoulder blades.

"Who are you?!" I yelled at him angrily. Miki's scream and my own voice caused a riot, forced the people surrounding us to turn over to the source.

"Hey. Hey. Hey, I'm just asking you two something." The guy joked around as if this situation was funny, which was absolutely not. "You're quite a feisty one though."

"How about it?" He removed his hand from Miki, and wrapped it around my shoulder. "You and I, just the two of us?"

My eye twitched, at this point I was going to punch him just like I always do to persistent jerks. However someone else beat me to the punch, as I found myself being pushed away from the guy.

"Chiaki!" Luckily for me, it was Koizumi and Takara. Koizumi stood in front of me, confronting the guy whereas Takara made sure Miki and I were alright.

"Are you alright, Onoda-san? Kazanki-san?" My upperclassmen asked me worriedly as I warily nodded as did Miki. Though I was a little startled by what I just recently experienced.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Koizumi practically glared at the guy, disgusted by his actions.

"Me?" The guy pointed to himself as he directed his attention over to a particular group of cyclists. Nonetheless the group was none other than Sohoku and Hakogaku combined. "I'm someone with stars...I'm Machimiya Eikichi, a third year from Hiroshima Kureminami's Technical High School!"

_'Stars?' _I blinked a few times. Trying to put together the words he stated, but then the name of his school sounded vaguely familiar until-

_'Wait...Hiroshima?! I heard from Koga-senpai about them winning third place in last year's race__...if that's true!'_

Biting the bottom of my lip, I grimaced at Machimiya's announcement toward the two groups.

_'There's going to be a lot of trouble for Saka-nii and the others if he tries to meddle in their rivalry.'_

"We still have all six of our members!" Machimiya pointed out, forcing a side glance over to my cousin. I quietly hope that Saka-nii would get my silent plea.

_'Saka-nii don't be intimidated! He's trying to rile up the competition!'_

"So...Sohoku." Machimiya continued playing a part of his red-orange hair, a happy go lucky smile painted against his mouth, "Do you have stars?"

* * *

**Onoda Sakamichi**

* * *

"So...Sohoku." The third year continued, bearing a happy go lucky smile painted against his mouth as he played a bit of his hair, "Do you have stars?"

_'Stars? What does he mean? But more importantly...What is with this person?'_

The atmosphere we had earlier at the starting line has now been dissipated. Instead a feeling of dread and uneasiness rise from within me. Naruko was going to retort to the Hiroshima upperclassman, however the third year continued on as he declared, "To tell you the truth, I can use magic."

_'Magic? __Like Himeno Kotori? Hitsuji-san? Animaru-kun?...__Wait, that doesn't make any sense.'_

I sweat dropped.

_'Chiaki would've sent me a look if she heard me say those names.'_

Sending a glance to Chiaki, I nearly choked noticing her eyeing me. Though from the looks of it, she's trying to tell me something and not giving me her all-knowing ridicule expression. I don't know what Chiaki is saying...but.

I attempted to give a small smile. Although the words made by that third year from Hiroshima worsened the atmosphere even more.

* * *

**Onoda Chiaki**

* * *

You know how first impression is always a huge impact?

Well...after watching Machimiya of Hiroshima do such a weird way of introducing himself to Kinjou-san and the captain of Hakogaku, Fukutomi-san.

_'Let's just say it was absolutely gross.' _I blanched in shock of what I just thought. _'I can't even believe I just copied Akira. Then again, I'd probably let it slide for just this once. After all this guy, seemed to piss us all off.'_

"Um, please wait!" My eyes darted over to see Saka-nii's expression. Filled with bewilderment, the kind person I know as my cousin tried to reconcile the heavy mood only to end up falling face flat on the ground by his road racer, "Sohoku will...! Uwah!"

Let's just say that fall wasn't pretty, leading me to call out to him. "Saka-nii!" Despite the unforgotten drop, Saka-nii didn't stop from speaking as he slowly raised himself due to being used to hitting the ground all the time.

"Sohoku will do their best." Upon showing his face covered in the asphalt of the road, he boldly stated these word that warmed my heart, "I don't know if we have what yo're talking about, but Sohoku will do its best!"

A grin plastered itself on my face. This was the probably the best improvement I've ever seen from someone as shy as him, for Saka-nii to have courage against someone like Machimiya. It brings me utter happiness to know that he's beginning to mature more than I thought he would.

"Pfft...Falling before the race starts? You're not very lucky." He gave a sympathetic smile to my cousin, which enraged me, "You haven't gotten them. Which I feel sorry for you, but let me ask you something."

"Onoda-kun, are you a first year? What do you think is the most important thing to have in a road race?" I'm pretty sure that jerk was going to say stars again, though in the end Saka-nii was able to return the favor by stating, "A...A bicycle! I-Is that right? Am I wrong?"

"I don't think your cousin is wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's not the right answer." Koizumi deadpanned as she listened into their conversation. Indeed, but the nerve of that guy! Calling Saka-nii a jester. He's not one to joke around compared to someone who likes to boast about themselves. I'm literally this close to punching or at least slapping him, but I don't want to create a ruckus. Once Machimiya had left, I headed over Saka-nii immediately.

"Are you okay?" Taking out a handkerchief, I wipe away the asphalt from his face.

"I'm fine, Chiaki." By the tone of his voice, he sounded more tense. Although the look of determination didn't stop me from squishing his cheeks. "U-Uwah!" He mumbled as I continued to squish his cheeks more.

"Don't push yourself." I muttered, before sending Imaizumi and Naruko a smile. Making sure they get the message of watching my cousin for me. Returning to the side lines, Takara hanged up from a call.

"Shizuka said she's waiting for us." Turning over to Miki, she somewhat felt some concern for my friend. However it looks like Aya is going to be taking care of her. So I'm not as worried, but hope she wasn't too startled by what just happened.

Soon a conversation among the cyclists mentioning about the ace of Kyofushi began to brew as we headed toward Shizuka's car.

"Hey, that ace number of Kyofushi isn't appearing for today's race?"

"After not going to podium yesterday, I'm pretty sure he ended up chickening out of the race."

A part of me wanted to yell at the people thinking he dropped out of the race due to yesterday's events, but seeing the shell of a dejected Midosuji Akira returned to my mind. Continuously calling himself a loser, however I know. Akira isn't the type to give up the one thing he had left from the happiness cherished in his childhood. Especially his Del Rosa road racer. It's valid proof that Akira hasn't given up road racing.

"Hey, look!" Glancing around, I found a person from the crowd pointing back at the road, and there riding up the pack of cyclists was none other than Akira. Not minding the change of hairstyle, I inwardly smiled.

_'Good...Akira did take the message I said yesterday.'_

Slapping my face a bit, I gave a silent get go message to myself before heading over to Shizuka's car.

"Gotta do my best cheering them on today!"

* * *

**Koizumi Maya**

* * *

Seeing Chiaki slap herself was one thing, but the glint in her eyes proved enough to convey a message.

The sight of her doing that made me inwardly laugh to myself. Despite not being apart of the race, she still manages to pull off a smile to events such as this. Before I followed after the first year. I glanced up to see Arakita. After Machimiya's announcement, a fire lit within Arakita's eyes. It wasn't that hard to tell, since I constantly angered him at the restaurant.

"Arakita." I muttered his sure name to myself. However upon saying his last name, I could see his eyes trail over to me which caused me to jolt a bit. I wasn't sure if he was expecting me to shocked or still angry over what occurred a few minutes ago but there was something in his eyes. Something of which I wasn't able to tell in time since I felt my wrist being tugged by someone.

"Koizumi-senpai?" It was Chiaki. "C'mon, we need to start heading to the car now."

"I know." I replied in ease. Though I can't help but feel that something was going on in Arakita's mind as I walked away with Chiaki. I don't know. Was he trying to tell me something or coincidentally happened to glance toward my direction? Well obviously its not the latter, but rather the first. As Chiaki and I climbed into the car, I immediately focused my attention toward Chiaki's side of the window.

'_Arakita. You better not be pulling any stupid stunts today._'

* * *

**Arakita Yasutomo**

* * *

That guy. My eyes narrowed as I watched Machimiya and his team disappear into the pack. A sour after taste formed in my mouth causing me to clench my teeth in dissatisfaction.

"Arakita." I could hear you loud and clear. "What Fuku-chan?"

Fukutomi's face pointed in the direction of a certain area. That area happened to be where Koizumi was standing. '_Crap_.' The look on her face is the same one she often used to instigate me back at the restaurant. Luckily for me the first year, that girl Manami often hanged around, dragged her back into the crowd. Speaking of Manami, why the hell is he still sleeping?!

It wasn't until a few minutes later, Wonder Boy decided to awaken. "Don't fall asleep at the starting line idiot!"

"Oh well." Manami started while rubbing the back of his head. "I was concentrating, so when you block out the sounds around you. You start getting sleepy, don't you?"

My face scrunched upon hearing Manami's reasoning. "Hah? No you don't!" Who the hell falls asleep at the start of the goddamn race?!

"This is what I always do." Manami started his explanation. "To reset myself first before I ride." The next thing I knew, the Wonder Boy's eyes held a look of hunger. Not one of food, but an indescribable expression. "When I'm about to ride seriously." The tone of his voice lowered as he mentioned his next few words. "We're about to have the best race at the biggest mountain of the Inter-High. Right now, this is what I'm looking forward to so much that-"

"I can't contain myself." This side of Manami...has really raised his concentration! By the looks of Toudou's expression, that Wonder Boy was serious about what he'd just said. Damn...what the heck is going on with these first year's?!


End file.
